Love Triangle Much?
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Kyoko is starring in the new drama called 'Can It Be? Will It Be' To her her surprise she has to act in love, she hates her role. Then she finds out that Ren and Sho will also be in the drama. Will Kyoko slowly fall in love with one? Why is Beagle here?
1. Chapter 1: What Happened To Hana?

**Full Summary:**

Mogami Kyoko gets to star in a new drama called 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'. She doesn't really like her part but Lory is making her act that character and guess how her character has to be, a sweetheart that falls in love with a rich guy and she acts all lovey dovey with him. Horrible isn't it? Kyoko then finds out who she has to act all lovey dovey with. Another character that loves Kyokos character in the drama slowly sways her heart. Poor Kyoko, will she fall for one of them? Will she not? Just when Kyoko thinks it couldn't get any worse, another guy comes into the drama and is like a rebel and loves Kyoko's character in the drama. Who will Kyoko's character in the drama fall for? Will Kyoko also fall for that person too? Only one way to find out, read 'Love Triangle Much?'!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! This is my 4th story already! I hope you all like it!<strong>_

_**I DO NOT own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does!**_

_**Please enjoy Chapter 1 of 'Love Triangle Much?'!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**What Happened To Hana!**

* * *

><p>Mogami Kyoko was in her room, starring at a small bright orange envelope that was on her little brown table brown table. She was sitting criss-cross by it. That bright orangespecial envelope contained some information on if Kyoko had a part in the new drama called, 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'

Kyoko auditioned for the role of one of the main characters. An innocently evil girl named Hana. Kyoko admired how Hana wanted to take what was rightfully hers before a girl named Suki came along and ruined her bond with a guy named Takaya. Kyoko doesn't really know why she admired Hana like that but it was probably because Hana was a very rich girl who lives in a mansion and would always wear dresses. Kyoko thought she lived like a princess!

Kyoko slapped herself in the face, and yelled at herself, "Idiot! Just open the damn envelope and see if you got the part in the drama or not!"

"Alright here I go!" Kyoko slowly reached for the bright orange envelope. She took a deep breath and slowly, but carefully, opened the bright orange envelope. She closed her eyes and with one hand, reached inside the envelope and opened her eyes slowly. She had pulled out a folded shiny light purple letter. "Whoa, it's so shiny! Why is it so shiny? Doesn't that cost too much to get paper like that," Kyoko slapped herself again, "Kyoko stop stalling! Just open the envelope!" Kyoko closed her eyes again. Her fingers were shaking when she unfolded the shiny light purple letter. Kyoko opened her left eye a little and peeked at the letter. Kyoko decided she was acting silly so she opened both of her eyes wide. She then read the shiny light purple letter.

It said...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Mogami Kyoko,<span>_**

**We absolutely adored your performance of the character Hana! You were so sweet when you played her so she would seem all nice when she would be talking to the other character Takaya! Then you showed us her evil side when she was with the other character Suki! An absolutely amazing performance!**

**You were such a skilled actor that we want you to act one of the main roles in 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'! We want you to act as Suki! You had such a sweet adorable when you acted out as Hana when she would be talking to Takaya! When you acted when Hana would be acting with Suki, it was a bit too scary for the character Hana. We want you to act as Suki even though you auditioned for Hana!**

**Please call me if you agree to be my actor for the main role Suki! My cell number is just right down there under my name. Please call me as soon as you are done reading this letter so I can start when I should call everyone else who auditioned for the other characters in 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' to tell them when we can get alltogether and start on the drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'.**

**If you have any questions please email me. My email is also under my name but under my phone number. Please call me ASAP! Thank you very much and I look forward to working with you in the future and being your director!**

**Again please call ASAP! Thank you very much once again Mogami Kyoko!**

**Sorry but also if you have any questions about Suki, either call me or email if you are thinking about acting as her!**

**Sorry but once again thank you very much! Really hope you will act as Suki!**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Chang Maru director of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'!_**

**_X(XXX)XXX-XXXX_**

**_CMaru(at)hotestdirector(dot)com_**

* * *

><p>When Kyoko finished reading the letter from the director of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' Chang Maru, she slapped the shiny light purple letter on top of her little brown table.<p>

"I'm Suki and not Hana? Suki is such a too sweet girl who is like an angel and falls deeply in love with this Takaya character! I can't act all lovey dovey with someone that will also act the same way, I think! I gave up all that lovey dovey crap!"

Kyoko quickly stood up and grabbed her letter from her brown little table, grabbed her shoes, put them on, grabbed her block red colored purse, walked towards her bedroom door, opened the door, stepped out, _ran _down the stairs and went out the restaurant, which she lived in, without saying goodbye to Taishou, his wife, and his well known customers.

Kyoko grabbed her bike and immediately pedaled to L.M.E. the entertainment agency to yell at Takenori Sawara and complain to him about her role as Suki!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of my story 'Love Triangle Much?'! Really appreciate it very much! Also if you have any suggestions about upcoming chapters, I would diffidently like to hear them!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~EsteVamp4998~<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Clever President

****_Thank you Literati Lover, SnowPrincess9741, and FangirlOfAnime271 for reviewing on chapter 1, it made me really happy that you 3 reviewed thank you!_****

****_Please enjoy Chapter 2 of 'Love Triangle Much?'!_****

****_I DO NOT own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does! I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Poor/Clever President**

* * *

><p>Sawara Takenori was on the phone when he saw Kyoko walking towards him. He smiled and waved at Kyoko then he slowly stopped. When Kyoko was closer to Takenori's desk, he realized Kyoko didn't look too happy. He shivered; "Um I'll call you back," Takenori said to the person that he was talking on the phone. Takenori hanged up the phone and out of fear of Kyoko, and her apparitions, (But Takenori wasn't able to see Kyoko's apparitions but they were all around her. Those apparitions form all around Kyoko when she is mad. To people around Kyoko when she's angry and those apparitions are all around her, they feel an evil presence and they feel all cold.) Takenori had hid under his desk.<p>

Kyoko had finally reached Takenori's desk. She slammed her shiny light purple letter she received from the director of 'Can It be? Will It Be?' on Takenori's desk. "I know you're under there, Takenori-san!"

Takenori slowly rose up from under his desk, "Ah hello Kyoko!"

Kyoko's face lit up, her apparitions disappeared and went back to Kyoko. "Takenori-san I got accepted for the drama you told me to audition for!"

Takenori fully stood up, "You did! Fantastic! I heard that the drama was going to great and with you playing one if the main characters, more opportunities for other dramas will come! When are you going to meet up with the cast?"

"I have to call the director."

"Oh okay! Why don't you call him right now?" Takenori gestured Kyoko to the phone that was on his desk.

Kyoko had a serious/scary face now; her apparitions appeared once again and circled themselves all around Takenori. "Ha thing is Takenori-san, is that I'm not playing the role Hana."

"K-Kyoko, who else could play the role Hana when you have a very scary, wait I mean, uh… talented face when you act roles that are very similar to Hana, also, Kyoko, you said you got accepted for the drama r-right?"

Kyoko nodded.

"T-then why are you uh not happy about being in the drama?"

"You don't understand Takenori-san. When I auditioned for the role Hana, the director said I was too scary! They gave me a very stupid role!"

_'Too scary huh,' _Takenori thought to himself. "A stupid role you say? What role did you exactly get?" he asked out loud.

It seemed Kyoko was raging with anger, "I got the main role, S-Suki!"

"But isn't that good Kyoko?" Takenori said nervously, "At least you got the main character! There must have been many girls auditioning for Suki! The director chose you to act as Suki!"

Kyoko's apparitions wrapped themselves all around Takenori's body.

_'I feel like I'm being crushed!' _Takenori thought to himself.

"Do you have any idea what Suki's personality is Takenori-san?"

"N-no, w-wha-what, is her, p-per-son-al-it-y?"

"Suki's personality, her personality is a sweet girly girl who,"

"W-wha-ts, w-wro-ng, w-with t-tha-t?"

"I wasn't finished, her personality is a sweet girly girl who falls, who falls, i-i-in l-love with this guy named Takaya! She acts all sweet and shy around him!"

"W-wha-ts, w-wro-ng, w-with, t-that?"

"Love Takenori! That's what wrong with it!"

_'Isn't that what a dramas all about? Love, romance, that's all still in dramas right?' _Takenori thought.

"I gave up all that love crap already! I can't act as a stupid girl who falls in love with a guy! Who knows if he might dump her in the end?"

_'Wait isn't she in love with Fuwa Sh__ō and Tsuraga Ren?' _Takenori thought. He looked right past Kyoko. He was surprised that _he _was listening to Kyoko and his conversation the whole time. Takenori looked at Kyoko and started shaking his head vigorously, trying to stop Kyoko talking about love. The person behind Kyoko was very sensitive about 'love', he didn't like people who talked about love in a bad way, and if they did he would get all emotional. Takenori remembered the time when Kyoko first disappointed him at her first audition to get into L.M.E.

Kyoko continued to talk, "I mean really! I can't act being in 'love' even if, hey Takenori-san, why are you shaking your head so hard?"

Takenori pointed right behind Kyoko with his chin.

"Huh?" Kyoko turned around and gasped.

Behind her was Takarada Lory, the president of L.M.E. He was in his Indian prince style outfit. He was also frowning sadly at Kyoko.

"Love is not 'crap'!" he said to Kyoko sadly and ran off.

Kyoko's apparitions stopped wrapping themselves all around Takenori and returned to Kyoko.

Before the president ran off, his granddaughter, Maria, was behind him.

"Onee-sama, I would go after grandpa if I were you," Maria said.

"Oh yes your right Maria-chan!" Kyoko ran after then president. Leaving behind her letter from the director of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'.

After running for what seemed like an hour, and kept on bumping into people and apologizing to them, Kyoko reached the president's office door. Whenever the president felt sad, he would come into his office and eat many chocolates and watch his romance dramas.

Kyoko knocked on the office door. Nobody answered. "Um president, I would like to talk. If you don't mind, I'm coming in," Kyoko opened the door and went inside. Just as Kyoko expected, the president was eating chocolates and watching his romance drama, though he was crying. His office was huge! Also expected from the president of L.M.E. since he was very rich and powerful person.

"Ah Kyoko! Please come sit down by me, I want to tell you something!" the president was sitting down on his pink couch. He had a big bowl of chocolates lying on his lap. Also he had changed out of his Indian prince outfit and changed into his normal clothes, well who could say those clothes were normal but then again what was normal for him.

"Um okay," Kyoko closed the door behind her. She slowly made her way to the president. She sat down right by him.

The president reached for the TV remote that was on the clear coffee table across from Kyoko and him. He paused his favorite romance drama, placed the TV remote back down, put his bowl of chocolate on the coffee table and turned to Kyoko.

"Now Kyoko it pains me to hear that you won't play the role Suki just because she loves someone and acts all girly around him. I put you in the Love Me section so you could regain the feeling of love that you lost. Though it seems you hadn't accomplished much of regaining the feeling of love."

"Yes I know president but it's just weird of I act as someone who loves someone and acts all girly around them, I don't believe I can do it."

"But isn't that what Hana acted like when she was around Takaya?"

"Yes but it was way different from how Suki acted with Takaya."

"Kyoko,"

"Yes president?"

"I want you to play the role Suki."

"Wait what?"

"I believe if you act as Suki, you can regain the feeling of love that you lost."

"President I don't think that's going to work!"

"Oh it will in due time," the president smirked evilly.

"But!"

"No 'buts' Kyoko, I believe you can act as Suki and regain the lost feeling of love!"

The president got up. "Kyoko call Chang Maru, the director, and tell him you are excepting to act the role Suki!"

Kyoko also got up. "But president!"

"Now go and call him Mogami Kyoko! Call him and say you will act as Suki!" he laughed.

"Wait!"

The president pushed Kyoko towards his office door. He opened it and pushed Kyoko gently out of his office. "Kyoko you better call him, if not be prepared to not act for two whole weeks!"

Kyoko turned around to face the president.

"Two weeks! Okay okay okay I will call him!" she sobbed.

"Very good! Make me and L.M.E. proud and act as Suki! Good day!" the president closed his office door. Kyoko could hear him giggling in his office.

Kyoko slowly started walking down the hall. She was talking to herself in her head._ 'What am I going to do? If I act as Suki, I might even fall in love with the guy that acts as Takaya! UGH! If that happens, I'll, I'll, I'll turn into my old self again and I don't want that! UGH! What am I going to do? I don't want to not act for two whole weeks! I guess I'll just have to call the director and tell him I'm going to act as Suki. Now where did I put that pretty letter?' _Kyoko searched inside her purse and inside her pockets. '_What the letters not in my purse or pockets! Oh no! What am I going to do! Wait I think I left it on Takenori's desk! Yeah that's where it is!' _Kyoko quickly started running back to Takenori's desk. She didn't notice she ran right past Tsuraga Ren.

_'Wait wasn't that Mogami-san just now?' _Ren thought to himself.

Ren was heading towards the president's office. He knocked on the door. He opened the door and went inside. "Excuse me," Ren closed the door behind him.

"Ah Ren! Hello!" the president happily said. The president was on his pink couch watching his romance drama and had a big bowl of chocolates on his lap. "Please come have a seat Ren."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to continue this chapter so bad but I told myself I had to put the rest in chapter 3!<strong>

**So why did Ren come to see the president? Find out in Chapter 3!**

**Thank you for reading chapter 2!**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Calling

**Hey I'm back with another chapie :)**

******_I DO NOT own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does! I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_******

**_Please Enjoy Chapter 3!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Finally Calling**

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me president?" Tsuraga Ren sat next to the childish president (that was always attached to a good romance drama and always teasing him about Ren liking Kyoko) on his pink leather couch.<p>

"Ren," the president grabbed his big bowl of chocolate from his lap, placed it on his clear coffee table, reached for the TV remote (that was on the clear coffee table), paused his favorite romance drama, put the TV remote back down on the coffee table, and turned to face L.M.E's number one male actor. "Have you auditioned for the new drama that will be starting shooting episodes soon, which I told you to audition for, by any chance?"

"Ren smiled, "Yes, I auditioned for one of the main characters."

"Did you get the role?" the president was getting excited for Ren's answer. Even though the president knew Ren would get the role, he was still excited.

"I got a shiny light purple letter this morning inside an orange envelope that was in my mail box."

"Oh, oh! Did you read it?"

_'Why does he want to know so badly?'_ Ren thought to himself, he became confused since he didn't know why the president was so excited to hear about his shiny light purple letter. "Yes I did," Ren said slowly.

"Who was it from? What did it say?" the president smirked.

"The letter was from the direct of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' and he wrote down that he loved my audition when I acted as the main character."

"And? And!" the president was now sitting criss-crossed on his pink leather couch facing Ren. He had his elbows on his legs and his hands on his cheeks. He was acting like a child waiting for his parent to finish the amazing story that was just read.

"I got accepted to act as the main character Takaya…"

"YES!" the president jumped into the air, grabbed Ren's arms and pulled him up from the pink couch so he was now standing on his two front legs. The president let go of Ren's arms and smiled really wide. "Do you know what this mean Ren?"

_'Huh? Why is he getting so excited? He never got this much excited for me being accepted for a role for a really long time since I started acting,'_ Ren thought to himself. Ren made a stoic look at the president. "It means I will get even more teenage women to become my fans."

"Well that too but," the president paused and evilly smiled at Ren, "you will have to break the heart of the other main character, Suki, plus millions of fans, many times because the character that you are acting as, his parents do not approve of you loving Suki but," the president giggled, "you try to have a secret relationship with Suki without letting the media know since you belong to a family that owns the biggest, and most popular, makeup company!"

"Yes I am aware of all that information about my character, even the part with the makeup company, not sure if I like that but we'll see what the director thinks of."

The president frowned, "Joy killer."

Ren became perplexed, "What? Was I not supposed to know that information?"

The president sighed, "Of course you were supposed to know that information but I'm very surprised that you're not saying any comments about how Takaya's and Suki's relationship in the drama. Though I think it just hasn't crossed you mind that you and _her _will have to act all lovey dovey together," the president sighed again and sat back down on his pink leather couch and sulked.

Ren sat next to the president, "By 'her' do you mean the character Suki?"

"No I don't mean the character Suki, what I mean is…," the president paused and looked at Ren's puzzled face, "Has Kyoko told you what drama she was going to appear in next?"

"No she has not. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing at all, just a random thought," the president smirked and got up from the pink leather couch, "Well Ren I have to go take Maria to see her father, he just came back to town and he is just _dying_ to see Maria! Maria and her father have become so close now, thanks to Kyoko's and Maria's Christmas party last time."

Ren got up from the pink leather couch and faced the president, "Ah yes, Maria has been talking about her father lately when I'm with her, she will be very happy to meet her father instead of sending him e-mails."

"Wouldn't she!" the presidents face lit up, "Now Ren I believe it is time for your photo shoot soon?

"Yes how did,"

"Never mind that, you must be going!" the president pushed Ren to his office door, opened the door, and lightly pushed Ren out the door, "Now off you go young one!" the president smirked.

"Wait president,"

"Bye bye!" the president waved then shut his office door right in Ren's face.

Ren could hear from behind the office door that the president was running to his desk and quickly picked up his phone on his desk and dialed a number. Ren could hear the president talking to someone.

"Yashiro, you wouldn't believe what I just found out!" the president happily said.

_'Now what are those two up to now?'_ Ren thought to himself.

Ren started walking away from the president's office door.

_'Looks like Yashiro will be late for my photo shoot.' Ren thought to himself, 'Why was the president so excited about finding out if I got accepted to act as Takaya in the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'?' _Ren got to an elevator and went inside it. He pressed the bottom button which meant for him to go down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Ah there you are Kyoko!" Takenori spotted Kyoko coming his way. Takenori got up from his desk and grabbed the shiny light purple letter Kyoko left on his desk.<p>

"Ah thank you so much Takenori-san!" Kyoko reached Takenori and he handed Kyoko the shiny light purple letter that was sent to her by the director of the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?', Kyoko starred at the letter that was now in her hands.

"Um Kyoko, is something wrong?" Takenori asked.

"Oh sorry Takenori-san, it's just that I have to, I have to, I-I have to,"

"Spit it out Kyoko!"

"I have to call the director of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' and tell him I'm accepting to act as Suki in his new drama!" Kyoko sobbed, "The president is making me act as Suki when I still want to act as Hana!"

One of Kyoko's apparitions came out of her and patted her shoulder. _"Don't worry Kyoko! You can vent out your anger to the director and tell him_ _you refuse to act as Suki and that you prefer to act as Hana! It's a perfect idea!"_

Kyoko looked at her apparition, "There's no way I can vent my anger on the director! If I tell him that I refuse to act as Suki, the president won't let me act for _two whole weeks_! If I can't act for two weeks, I don't know what I would do!"

_"Don't worry Kyoko, if the president doesn't let you act for two whole weeks, the other apparitions and I will squeeze him so hard that he,"_

"Isn't that mean?"

_"Not at all!"_

"Well… No! I won't hurt the president!" Kyoko shook her head side to side vigorously.

_"Do it your way Kyoko but you will regret it one of these days when you're acting as Suki!" _The then apparition disappeared.

"I will regret it, but I don't want to hurt anyone!" Kyoko said to herself.

Everyone starred at Kyoko.

_'Who is she talking to?'_ everyone thought to themselves that was in the room

"Um Kyoko are you okay?" Takenori asked.

"Oh yeah I'm okay, and I'm sorry everyone, please proceed on what you were working on before I interrupted," Kyoko bowed to everyone and faced Takenori, "Hey can I use your desk phone, please?"

"Um sure, who are you going to call?"

"I'm going to call the director of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' and tell him something.

"Sure go ahead."

"Thank you!" Kyoko smiled. She then picked up the phone that was on Takenori's desk and opened her letter. She read the directors phone number at the bottom if his name. "So his number is X(XXX)XXX-XXXX, okay," Kyoko dialed the directors number and put the phone towards her ear.

Kyoko waited a while until the 4th ringer rang.

A male with a deep voice answered.

_"Yo? This is Chang Maru speaking. If this is a girl calling me, I am the hottest director in filmmaking!"_

"Hello?" Kyoko spoke to the male that claimed he was the hottest director in filmmaking.

_"Oh are you a girl? You heard what I said right? You know 'bout me being the hottest director in filmmaking! You heard that right?"_

_'Is this really the director that will be directing 'Can It Be? Will It Be?', he seems to full of himself,' _Kyoko thought to herself and then spoke aloud to Chang Maru, "Yes I did, and yes I am a girl..."

_"Ah that's good. So, why are ya calling me? Did you want a date with me by any chance?"_

"Um no," Kyoko paused and thought to herself, _'Is this really how my director will be? A playboy! No! I don't want a director like that! But if I don't star in his new drama, I will have to, to, to not act for two whole weeks! I don't want that at all! I will have to used to it, he being my director and all.' _Kyoko sobbed a bit.

_"Uh you still there?"_

"Oh I'm sorry! Um... I called you because I wanted to tell you that I accept to, to, to,"

_"Speak up sweetie."_

_'Did he just call me sweetie?'_ Kyoko thought to herself but then decided to ignore his big comment about her. She then said aloud, "To conform that I will be acting as H- I mean Suki for your new drama, 'Can It Be? Will It Be?', you told me to call you to confirm..."

_"Ah so you mean your Mogami Kyoko! Wow I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice, I guess phones do change your voice! That's really really really great that you can act as Suki!"_

"Uh huh, I think I'm going to give S-Suki a t-try since this will be my first time acting as a character that has such an unique personality like hers."

_"I just know you will do a fabulous job! So are you free tomorrow to meet all the cast members that will be in my new drama? I'm just gonna tell everyone how the plots going to go and how the personalities of the characters you're going to act as are, so they can get more in touch with their character."_

"What time will we all meet?"

_"Well I'm still not sure if everyone is able to meet tomorrow so can you give me your phone number so I can text or call you when and where we are going to meet and what time?"_

"Sure, um how did you know I wasn't calling off my phone? Wait, do you have magical powers!" Kyoko's face lit up and she started getting all excited.

The director laughed, _"You have a funny imagination. Let's just say I received a call from this number before."_

Kyoko felt embarrassed, "Oh okay…Um I'll give you my number now, it's,"

_"Yo wait there! Let me get a pen and some paper."_

"Oh okay, sorry."

Kyoko waited a bit.

_"Ah okay, I'm back, so what is it?"_

"Oh my number is XXX-XXXX."

_"Okay I got it. Then I'll maybe see you and the other cast members tomorrow."_

"Yep!"

_"Then I'll be going now, have a wonderful day!"_

"Thank you and good-bye!"

_"No thank you! Ba bye!"_

Kyoko heard a 'clank' sound and she could tell the director hung up.

Kyoko hung up the phone and turned around._ 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I would think, I mean acting as Suki. I just can't wait until I can meet the rest of the cast members!'_ Kyoko thought to herself. She then said aloud to Takenori, "Thank you very much Takenori-san for letting me use your phone!"

"You're welcome Kyoko!"Takenori smiled.

"Well I guess I should go put on my Love-Me outfit now!" Kyoko bowed, "Thank you again Takenori-san!" Kyoko then started skipping to the Love-Me locker room, she couldn't wait to see her two close friends that were also in the Love-Me section with her!

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Ultimate Punishment Part Uno

**Thank you echizenochi, 21han, rainbow, SnowPrincess9741, bubbles4eva, Freakoutforanime, Literati Lover, FangirlOfAnime271, luckyschoolgirl, CottonCandyPinkQueenie, and GigglyNana for reviewing, sharing you options, and for suggestions! I really appreciate it very very very much! You guys are the best! :D**

********__**I DO NOT own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does! I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!**__********

**Please enjoy Chapter 4 of 'Love Triangle Much?'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Ultimate Punishment Part Uno**

* * *

><p>"Moko-san! Chiori-san!" Kyoko opened the Love-Me Sections locker door really fast.<p>

Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori were just putting on their white Love-Me shirts when Kyoko came running in.

Both Kanae and Chiori starred at Kyoko.

"Kyoko what the…!" Kanae yelled out.

"Huh? Kyoko-chan!" Chiori said quizzically.

Chiori looked past Kyoko and saw a man in a black suit slowly passing by. The man stopped when he heard Kanae yelled. He looked towards Kanae and Chiori.

Kanae noticed the man and realized Chiori and her didn't have their white shirts on over their bra's, so the man was seeing Kanae's and Chiori's bras.

The man blushed and continued to stare.

"What are you two looking at?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko close the damn door!" Kanae yelled out and was blushing from embarrassment.

Chiori stood there frozen, starring at the man.

"Huh?" Kyoko was surprised and kinda scared that Kanae yelled at her.

Kyoko turned around and saw the man in the black suit. "Oh no," Kyoko quickly said.

Kyoko turned back to face Kanae and Chiori, "I'm so sorry Moko, Amamiya!" Kyoko said in an apologetic voice.

"Just close the door already!" Kanae yelled out again but with more force in her voice.

Kyoko immediately grabbed the locker room main door that she was standing by and quickly slammed the door. Kyoko was now facing the man in the black suit.

Kyoko starred the man down angrily. _'I won't ever forgive this man for seeing my two friend's bras! Why the heck is he still blushing?'_ Kyoko thought to herself angrily.

The man avoided Kyoko's eyes.

The silence between the man and Kyoko broke out with Kyoko's little sentence to him.

"You better not say anything about this! You saw nothing! You remember nothing! Got that?" Kyoko said bitterly.

"Ahem," the man awkwardly coughed and speed walked away.

"Yeah he better run away, though he was scary!" Kyoko shook her head vigorously, "This isn't the time to be scared! I have to protect my two best friends just in case he comes back!" Kyoko had her back to the locker room door, she started fidgeting with her fingers. She then spoke to Kanae and Chiori who were behind the door, "Moko-san, Amamiya-san, the man has left, and are you guys almost done changing?"

"Idiot, you're a girl, you can come in," Kanae spoke.

"Yeah you can come in Kyoko-san," Chiori called.

"Oh yeah!" Kyoko said back. _'How could I_ _forget that I'm a girl?' _Kyoko thought to herself and gently slapped her forehead with her hand, she was blushing. Kyoko turned around, so she was now facing the locker room door, grabbed the door knob, and went inside Love Me's locker room. She then rapidly closed the door. Kyoko quickly walked to her locker.

Kanae and Chiori were just putting on their jackets. They had the rest of their hot pink uniform on.

"I don't even get why we have to wear these stupid uniforms!" Kanae sighed. "So Mogami-san, what were you so excited for you to come bursting in here?" Kanae asked quizzically.

Kyoko opened her locker and grabbed her Love Me uniform, "Oh yeah, guess what!" Kyoko turned to face Kanae and Chiori, who were now on the bench (by the lockers) waiting for Kyoko to speak. They realized Kyoko wasn't going to speak unless they asked her 'what'.

"What?" Chiori said.

"What…" Kanae sighed.

Kyoko now had one arm through her white shirt. "I'm going to star in a new drama!" she said happily but her expression turned gloomy, "But I have to act as a girl who is deeply in love!"

Kanae and Chiori both looked and each other and laughed.

"Hey why are you too laughing?" Kyoko asked. Kyoko was done changing into her Love Me uniform.

"'Cause you have to act in love!" Chiori giggled.

"Ha, too bad Mogami-san! Acting in love is the worst thing in the world!" Kanae laughed but then suddenly stopped.

Kyoko and Chiori both look at Kanae.

Kanae's expression was gloomy. "I just remembered something."

"Huh?" Kyoko and Chiori both said.

"I have to also star in a new drama and I also have to act in love…" Kanae froze.

Chiori started laughing. "You two are going to have such a hard ti-," Chiori paused. "NO!"

Kyoko looked at Chiori, Kanae was still frozen in place.

"DAMN IT! THE PRESIDENT MADE ME STAR IN A DRAMA AND I DON'T HAVE MANY LINES!" Chiori screamed.

Kanae unfroze and yelled at Chiori, "IS THAT ALL? WHAT THE HECK! YOUR GETTING ALL WORKED UP BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE MANY LINES IN THE DRAMA! I HAVE TO ACT IN LOVE-"

"SO DO I!" Kyoko added.

"I HAVE TO ACT IN LOVE AND WHEN I'M AROUND THIS GUY I HAVE TO ACT ALL NICE TO HIM, but I get to act all mean to this girl, which will be very fun," Kanae evilly smiled then stopped, "BUT STILL!"

_'Act all nice to a guy and be all mean to a girl… That sounds very familiar…' _Kyoko thought to herself.

Little did the girls know, the president of L.M.E. was listening to their conversation when he opened the door of the locker room when Chiori first started yelling. He was not too happy of what he was hearing from the girl's mouths.

"HAVING MANY LINES IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME! IF I GET MORE LINES, MORE DIRECTORS WILL WANT ME TO ACT IN THEIR DRAMAS!" Chiori yelled.

"WHATEVER!" Kanae screamed.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET A PART WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT ALL LOVEY DOVEY WITH A GUY! ACTING IN LOVE IS STUPID AND MAKES YOU LOOK VERY STUPID TOO! LOVE IS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING IN THE WORLD BECAUSE IT MAKES EVERY LIVING CREATURE DUMB AND STUPID!" Kyoko yelled out.

"I AGREE!" Kanae and Chiori both screamed out.

The girls started laughing.

"Let's get to work now," Kanae said.

Kanae and Chiori got up from the bench and Kyoko followed them when they were headed towards to the locker room door but then stopped really fast when they met eyes with the president in his Vampire Costume and a bat on his shoulders.

_'Did he hear everything we said?' _Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori thought.

"Hello president!" Chiori smiled.

"Amamiya-kun, Kotonami-kun, Mogami-kun," the president smiled.

The three girls shivered.

"I stopped by to congratulate all of you for being in the same drama together but now that I heard that you all think love is the most horrible thing in the world, I have decided to give all of you the most horrible, skin shivering, scariest, ultimate punishment that I know all of you hate!"

The three girls shivered.

"Get ready to the ultimate punishment!" the president snapped his fingers and his servant rushed into the locker room. The servant was also in a Vampire Costume but not was flashy as the president's costume.

"Sebastian?" Kyoko said.

"Very sorry girls but I must do what my master wants me to do." Sebastian said.

Sebastian pulled a rope from his cape and rapped the rope around each of the girl's wrists. Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori didn't have enough time to pull away since Sebastian tied their wrist too fast.

"Now blindfold them!" the president called out.

"Wait WHAT!" Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori yelled out.

Sebastian blindfolded the three girls. They couldn't, again, get away from Sebastian since Sebastian blindfolded them really fast and also because if they ran away, they would automatically fall down because they are tied together really good.

"Now let's go," they heard the president say.

Sebastian grabbed hold of Kyoko wrist since she was up in front of the line. Kanae was in middle and Chiori was the caboose of their little train. They started walking out of Love Me's locker room and headed to the president's office.

"Where the heck are you taking us president!" Chiori called out.

"To my office."

"Why!" Kanae asked.

"So you guys can suffer your ultimate punishment of course."

"And what is our ultimate punishment?" Kyoko asked.

The president giggled, "I'm going to have you guys watch my favorite romance dramas!"

"WHAT!" Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori slowly reacted.

"We're already here!" the president called out.

"NO!" Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori tried running away but Sebastian was just too strong for the three of them.

* * *

><p>Tsuraga Ren was on a beach posing for a magazine cover that was going to be about the top twenty hottest actors and the top twenty hottest singers.<p>

Ren had no shirt on but only pants. His hair was wet and the photographer took once last picture of Ren by the water.

"Good work today Ren!" the photographer told Ren.

"Thank you." Ren smiled.

"You are done for the day so you can go now."

"Oh ok, thank you!" Ren headed his manager, Yukihito Yashiro.

"Ah Ren, done already?" Yashiro asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay lets head to the car, oh and here's a towel for your wet hair." Yashiro handed Ren the towel.

"Thanks." Ren put the towel on top of his hair.

Ren and Yashiro headed towards Ren's car that was in the beach's parking lot.

"What else do I have on my schedule?"

"Well nothing today anymore, wait one thing but I'll tell you later, but let me check what you have tomorrow," Yashiro grabbed his mini notebook and scanned inside, "Tomorrow you have a meeting you have to go to for the new drama called 'Can It Be? Will It Be?', at 3:03PM and-"

"I don't remember that."

"The director just called me a few minutes ago when you were posing."

"Ah I see, but don't you think the time if a bit, I don't know, off?"

"I was also wondering that with the time, I wonder why he said to arrive at that time."

"Where are we meeting?"

Yashiro looked again in his mini notebook, "At… oh that's weird…"

"What?"

"I never heard of this place before."

"What's it called?"

"Pretty n Pink Studios…."

Ren starred at Yashiro, "Are you sure that's what the studios called?"

"Of course I'm sure! Please don't look at me like I'm a mad man!"

"If you say so," Ren laughed a bit.

When they got to Ren's car, they both went inside and Ren went behind the wheel. Yashiro sat in front.

Ren starting backing up from his parking spot, he then starting driving towards the road.

"I'm sorry Ren," Yashiro started to say.

"What for?" Ren asked.

"If I was a better manager, I would be able to drive and not you. You must be tried from too much posing."

"Don't worry about it! I can understand how you might be scared of driving."

"Thank you."

"So where are we heading now?"

"Back to L.M.E."

"What do I need to do there?"

"The director wants to speak to you and three other people because you all will be starring in the new drama, 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd how four actors from L.M.E. will be in the same drama?"

"Yeah I guess but the president set it all up and actually, one actor isn't from L.M.E."

"What do you mean one actor isn't from L.M.E.?" Ren paused, "Did you say the president set it all up?"

"The actors from 'Soft Hat', and yes the president did set it up. He talked with director and surprisingly, the president didn't have to bribe him, not that the president would bribe him, but the director loved the acting of those three, plus you."

"Ah I see… I never heard of 'Soft Hat' before."

"Me either, it must be a small company."

Ren didn't continue the subject but he changed it, "Well it looks like it is going to take a while to get to L.M.E."

Up ahead was huge traffic. Ren slowly drove the car because traffic was moving slowly.

_'This is my big chance to talk about Kyoko with Ren!'_ Yashiro thought to himself. "So Ren, have you seen Kyoko today?" Yashiro giggled.

"Yes why?"

Yashiro giggled again, _'Oh this is going to be fun teasing Ren!' _"So…" Yashiro started to say…

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ren and Yashiro make it out of traffic?<strong>

** Who are these three other people who will be starring in the same drama as Ren? **

**Will Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori survive the presidents romance drama? **

**Heh heh find out in chapter 5: Ultimate Punishment Part Dos!**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 4! **

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimate Punishment Part Dos

**********_I DO NOT own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does!_**********

**********_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_**********

**Replies to reviews! (Thought it would be easier to post them on the chapters)**

* * *

><p><strong>rainbow: <strong>Sorry I didn't update soon! I know how you feel when an author just update and you want to find out what happens in next chapter.

**SnowPrincess9741:** Again I am sorry for not updating soon! I also feel bad for them 3 lol but I just had to have the president punish them.

**echizenochi: **I already have ideas for the drama! I'm so excited to write about it! XD

**Literati Lover: **The man that saw Chiori's and Kanae's bra's is... going to have to be a surprise in upcoming chapters! ;)

**Bleach Fan: **The role for Hana might be released in this chapter! (Maybe next idk I don't remember what I wrote lol)

**FangirlOfAnime271: **Welcome! And I know XD I loved the Vampire Costume!

**Mindless Behavior 1 Fan: **Why thank you very much! :D

**bubbles4eva****: **Yes I did! XD And today too!

**naminejamie****: **Aw thank you very much! It really means a lot to me! You gave me courage to write better chapters! Thank you! :D

**CottonCandyPinkQueenie****: **I also hate cliffhangers also but I put them to annoy (lol jk) I mean have my readers read more chapters! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Ultimate Punishment Part Dos**

* * *

><p>Ren and his manager, Yashiro, were still in traffic after an hour had past. The whole time Yashiro kept on pestering Ren by teasing him about the times when him and Kyoko.<p>

"Ah and I remember last year on Valentines when you and Kyoko-chan were in Kyoko's dressing room after filming a scene in Dark Moon and Kyoko gave you some jelly that she made!" Yashiro giggled and paused, "Wait it was jelly right? I can't remember… Oh well!" Yashiro's cheeks then slightly turned a light pink, "And what you did to repay her was sooo sweet!" he put his left hand on one of his cheeks, "It even shocked Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro kept on giggling happily.

Ren stopped his car when the other cars in front of him stopped since there wasn't much room to drive up.

Ren had finally cracked.

Ren then turned his head and faced his manager who was acting like a teenage girl that just found out they are having a sale in her favorite store. "I do not know why you know of that incident but I do suggest you talking about Kyoko and me," Ren radiantly smiled.

Yashiro didn't have to turn his head and look at Ren to tell how Ren was feeling. _'He's mad isn't he?' Damn it, I went too far talking about Kyoko and him! Is he still looking at me with that evil smile? Oh no! I think I should just shut up now…' _Yashiro nervously thought to himself. He then nodded to Ren to signal that he would stop talking about Kyoko and him, without looking/facing Ren at all.

_'Maybe I scared him too much,' _Ren thought to himself and chuckled. "So why are we heading to L.M.E.?" Ren asked Yashiro.

Yashiro nervously, and slowly, turned his head to face Ren. "T-the pr-president wants to talk to all of the actors from L.M.E. that will be in the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'" Yashiro stopped being frightened of Ren when he saw that Ren's face had turned into a gentle expression. "He wants to congratulate everyone since they, and you, will be representing L.M.E."

"Ah I see. Also it looks like the traffics almost gone now." Ren said while he stepped on the gas pedal and drove.

Yashiro turned his head to the front so he was now seeing all of the cars up ahead driving away. "Wonderful! We'll be back at L.M.E. in no time…" Yashiro's happy expression changed into a sad expression.

Ren removed his foot off the gas pedal and the car stopped moving.

Up ahead of Ren and Yashiro, a lime green sports car stopped right in the middle of the highway.

"It looks like we will have to wait twenty minutes for a tow truck to come," Ren turned his head to look outside of his car window and turned his head to look outside Yashiro's window. "I can't turn right or left since the cars was moving too fast," Ren sighed.

Yashiro sighed sadly. He took out a rubber glove form his suit pocket and wore it on his right hand. He then grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket with his right hand. "I'll call the president and let him know we will be late," he sobbed.

* * *

><p>While in the president of L.M.E.'s huge office…<p>

"NO I BEG OF YOU PRESIDENT DON'T LET US WATCH HORRIBLE ROMANCE DRAMA!" Kyoko yelled out.

Kyoko, Chiori, and Kanae were blindfolded still.

"Hm, since you called my favorite romance drama 'horrible', you can forget about not seeing them," the president, Lory, laughed.

"WHY'D YOU CALL HIS ROMANCE DRAMA HORRIBLE? IDIOT!" Kanae yelled out to Kyoko.

"THEY ARE HORRIBLE!" Kyoko screamed.

Chiori sighed and yelled out, "JUST DEAL WITH IT WE CAN'T GET AWAY!"

"Okay boys you can untie them, but when you do, hold on to them tightly. I know they will try to escape," the girls heard the president say. "Now Sebastian, lock the doors and windows please!"

The three girls could hear footsteps running everywhere and they could hear a 'click' sound every time.

"Now untie the girls!" the president yelled out.

Chiori felt soft hands untying her from the ropes that were gripping her wrists.

Kanae felt sweaty hands untying her from the ropes that were gripping her wrists.

Kyoko felt rough hands untying her from the ropes that were gripping her wrists.

All three girls then tried to run away since they were now separated but the soft hands grabbed Chiori and held on to her tightly, Chiori was surprised. The sweaty hands grabbed Kanae and held on to her tightly, Kanae was disgusted. The rough hands grabbed Kyoko and held her tightly, Kyoko was mad and freaking out.

"Careful now boys, don't grab on to them so tightly, you will hurt them if you do. They are also actors just like you guys," the girls heard the president say.

_'Actors?'_ Kyoko thought to herself, _'This guy seems like a wrestler than an actor! Wait… I bet he is a knight disguised as an actor to save me from the presidents punishment! Then he will let me escape and he will take my place!' _Kyoko was now lost in her daydream. She started laughing.

_'What is the president thinking! Now Kyoko's gone crazy!'_ Chiori thought to herself.

_'This is practically kidnapping!'_ Kanae thought angrily to herself.

"Okay boys start moving them to the torture couch! It matches their outfits," the president said aloud and giggled.

_'It's his pink fluffy couch isn't it?_' Chiori, and Kanae all thought to themselves.

Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori were now being pulled by their hands. AKA the three men were holding their hands.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Chiori yelled out.

"It's no use Chiori, the president is trying to have us fall in love with the men that are holding our hands, it's also part of the punishment. Of course I won't fall for it. I can't even see their faces, and there's no way I would fall in love! It would just waste time and it's stupid," Kanae said like a smarty pants.

"Humph," Chiori stomped her foot on the floor. Since she was half walking and half being pulled she feel down on the floor.

"Ow!" she yelled out in pain. It seemed like her nose hit the ground.

"Serves you right for agreeing love is horrible. You girls have been in the Love Me Section for so long and still haven't learned to love 'love'," they heard the president sob.

Kyoko and Kanae stopped walking since the guys stopped pulling their hands.

After a few seconds of Chiori's complaining, Kanae and Kyoko heard Chiori say, "Thank you, whoever you are."

_'The guy must have helped her up,' _Kanae thought to herself.

Of course Kyoko was still lost in her little fantasy daydreaming so her mind didn't really react when she heard Chiori fall down.

The men then made the girls sit on the presidents pink fluffy couch.

_'Nice couch, at least I would enjoy sitting on this couch and probably ignore the stupid romance dramas,'_ Chiori thought to herself.

"Okay boys! You can remove their blindfolds! Oh wait before you do that," the paused.

Chiori, Kanae, and Kyoko heard footsteps coming their way. They also heard what sounded like metal clanking together.

"Use these cuffs to handcuff them. Make sure their hands are behind their back," the president told the three men.

"WHAT?" Kyoko yelled out. The word 'handcuff' made her snap out of her lovely daydreaming about escaping to a far far far away kingdom.

"YOU'RE KIDING ME RIGHT?" Kanae yelled out.

Chiori sighed, "This is what I get for wanting to join the Love Me Section."

With one hand on the girl's wrist, each male used another hand to get the handcuffs from the president's hand.

The three guys handcuffed the girls.

"_Now _you can unblindfold them!" the president called out.

Within seconds, Kyoko, Chiori, and Kanae were able to see again!

In front of them were three handsome guys smiling at them.

"You're no knight," Kyoko pouted.

"Thank you for earlier but I don't like people in my face so please step aside," Chiori sighed.

Kanae just gave a mean glare at the guy in front of her. "Why didn't any of you talk?"

All three guys were confused. They had thought that if the girls saw their handsome faces they would fall in love with them.

"We didn't talk because the president didn't want us to talk to any of you until you saw our faces," the guy that was in front of Kanae answered her question.

"Ah I see," Kanae sighed.

"Uh president, it looks like your plan failed," the guy that was in front of Chiori said. Then he stepped back so he wasn't too close to her.

"What? Why would I be a knight?" the guy that was in front of Kyoko said.

Kyoko shrugged, "Because I imaged you would be a knight that would take my place to watch the romance drama and not me, but you are no knight," Kyoko sobbed.

The president sighed. "Boys, thank you for your hard work, you can go now."

The three guys nodded and left the room. Sebastian had to unlock the door for them.

Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori looked in front of them. In front of them was a clear glass coffee table and on the wall in front of them was a huge flat screen TV. On the coffee table were piles of DVD cases that were romance dramas.

The girls were horrified when they saw the piles of DVD's that were romance dramas.

"Now for your punishment!" the president walked over to the pink fluffy couch. He snapped his fingers and immediately, Sebastian came to his side. "Please put in the drama," the president thought for a moment. _'What is a good lovey dovey drama? Oh I know!' _the president thought to himself then said aloud, "Put in my favorite drama called 'Silent Wonderful Kiss'!"

Sebastian went to the coffee table and skimmed though the DVD's. He found a DVD that said 'Silent Wonderful Kiss Season 1 Episodes 1-5', he then when to the DVD player that was under the TV and put in the DVD.

"Five in one season, heh, that's short," Kyoko laughed a bit.

"President how many seasons are there in this drama?" Kanae asked nervously.

The president giggled, "Oh you're looking at them," he pointed to the huge piles of DVD's that were on the coffee table.

The girl's were horrified.

"We have to watch all of _that_?" Kyoko asked.

"You're defiantly kidding me right?" Kanae asked.

Chiori counted them all, "There's a total of fifty DVD's!"

Kanae was shocked, "Fifty? That means five-hundred episodes and fifty seasons and one hour and fifty minutes for each episode!"

"I thought only popular anime's have that many episodes!" Kyoko yelled out.

"Oh it is an anime too, and a manga," he president smiled, "And look it's about to start!" the president quickly sat on the pink fluffy couch, and so did Sebastian.

The president sat next to Chiori, Chiori sat next to Kanae, Kanae sat next to Kyoko, and Kyoko sat next to Sebastian.

The drama started. The theme song played and showed many people kissing each other. Then the drama started playing with a scene in school. Some actors were kissing other actors. Some actors were just talking and laughing. With that only, the girls started yelling.

"NOOOOO!" Chiori yelled out.

"YOU DEVIL HOW COULD YOU HAVE US WATCH SUCH POOR GIRLS FALLING IN LOVE WITH MEN! IN THE END THE GIRLS WILL JUST CRY IN PAIN BECAUSE THE GUY SHE LIKED DUMPED HER!" Kyoko yelled out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THESE ACTORS DON'T KNOW HOW TO PRESENT A GOOD ACTING KISS!" Kanae yelled out.

"THAT GIRL ONLY HAS HER LOOKS THAT GOT HER INTO ACTING! SHE IS A TERRIBLE ACTOR!" Chiori yelled out.

Little did the girls know the president and Sebastian had earplugs on, so of course they could not hear Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori screaming at them, and since the president and Sebastian have watched this drama millions of times, they knew every line that every actor said.

* * *

><p>The second episode of 'Silent Wonderful Kiss' was now playing. Kyoko, Chiori, and Kanae were still screaming out loud. Still, Sebastian and the president weren't about to hear them. They just kept on smiling and giggling. Well the president was the one that was mostly smiling and giggling.<p>

Then the president felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and saw that Yashiro was calling him.

The president ignored the call and sent a text to Yashiro saying:

_'I can't talk right now; I'm watching my FAVORITE drama right now! It makes me cry happy tears every time I see it! Heehee! So let us text! What did you want ok talk/text about?'_

After a while the president received a message from Yashiro saying:

_'Well Ren and I have gotten into some trouble right now so we'll be late to the meeting you wanted everyone that was going to be in the drama 'Cant It Be? Will It Be?' very sorry!'_

The president replied back saying:

_'What kind of trouble?'_

Yashiro messaged back saying:

_'Traffic trouble that's what it is :('_

The president replied saying:

_'Oh then I'll have a helicopter to come by you guys and pick you up.'_

Yashiro replied saying:

_'No that's fine!'_

The president replied saying:

_'Okay… but come as soon as you can. Ba bye!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I cut it off there, I didn't know what to type next. This chapter was pretty hard! It's not one of my bests but right now I'm working on chapter 6!<strong>

**Okay so...**

**Will Ren and Yashiro be able to get out of the traffic?**

**Will Kyoko, Chiori, and Kanae survive the presidents favorite drama?**

**Find out in next chapter!**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	6. Chapter 6: Humph

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Now I shall reply!**

* * *

><p><strong>xCeceVolumex<em><em>: <em>_**Thank you for the shows name and the studios I really appreciate the help! I love being perfect so I have have to have a lot of information when I write :D And thank you its great to hear that you liked my chapter! I hope you like this one too! :)

**Silvernova34****: **Haha I'm trying my hardest to update as quick as I can and try to also update on my other stories. I love love triangles too and well I don't want to give away any spoilers but there will be KyokoxSho and KyokoxRen to spice things up! I was sooo confused why their voices didn't match and I remember that the actors that play Ren and Sho are in the Korean band (My favorite!) Super Junior! Ya I noticed that too, I didnt really expect Kyoko to cry in the drama but its still good. Thank you for the help (Show name)! Yes I was already planning for Maria to appear so she will be in this chapter! And ya I'm thinking of having the three of them meet alone XD Thank you for loving my story and I love cookies too :3

**AdrienneSomni****: **Wow I cant believe I forgot the chickens name I didn't even notice until you said the name lol thank and yes the Kyoko is going to dress as Bo and don't wanna give a spoiler but she will meet Ren with the costume. Also of course the Bridge Rock shall be there XD I love them!

**bubbles4eva****: **Thank you! And yes I just have to add her big family in upcoming chapters! Heehee I love the twin boy! XD

**FangirlOfAnime271****: **I know XD And ya I forgot about her lol I hate how I forget characters and their names!

**SnowPrincess9741****: **Yes they were stupid! I hate how some guys act like that just because they are handsome, it annoys me. Ya it would take a long time for them all to fall in love :( and I'm being careful when I write Chiori since I don't know much about her yet, I do but I'm not that deep into her yet. In upcoming chapters Sho will surely be in them. Maybe even before the meeting, I don't know :)

**SeriousThenCrazy Reviewer****: **XD I wish I could tell you but I love teasing people so your just going to have to find out when (probably) this story ends but that might take a really long time :D

**Ebzenka****: **The truth hurts but yes I totally a agree with you. I try not to write so much like that and I'm a little bit improving with it. I love writing in capitals when the girls yell and putting exclaiming marks so that might be a challenge for me. I understand what you are saying and I will try my best to improve even more. I have taken your idea to writing 100 word drabbles and I love it and I'm surprised that I have always been doing that in school for a literacy test. Also I am thirteen years and having you giving me advise really helps me a whole lot so thank you very much! :)

**CottonCandyPinkQueenie****: **Yes I am going to explain the plot, it might take a while but it will probably be mentioned a few details of it in upcoming chapters. :)

**xxxbonbonskimxxx: **Why thank you very much :) If it helps you can use .com to type in English it works well. I don't know much french but I used the link to translate what you were writing in your review and thank you again! :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

************_I would like to thank GigglyNana for helping me with my writers block in this Chapter :)_************

************_Please enjoy Chapter 6 of 'Love Triangle Much?' !_************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Humph**

* * *

><p>The second episode of 'Silent Wonderful Kiss' wasn't even half way done. Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori had grown tired of screaming and decided to just watch the damn romance drama.<p>

It seemed the girls had figured out that Sebastian and the president could not hear them since they both had earplugs on. They noticed this when the three of them all laughed at a part in 'Silent Wonderful Kiss' when a very pretty girl got rejected by the handsome guy she liked.

They knew the president would have punished them even more if he heard them laughing at the girl and since she ran away crying.

The girls sat there, waiting for Sebastian and the president just in case they heard them laughing or noticed that they stopped shouting, and then they would take their earplugs off, but that didn't happen. The two of them were too focused on watching their favorite romance drama.

Silence was all around them, except for giggling from Mr. Fangirl and the stupid drama playing.

That was when Chiori finally noticed nothing was going to happen and couldn't take anymore of the silence and decided to speak.

Chiori was the first one to break the horrible silence. "Do any of you know who that man was outside our locker room?"

Kanae thought for a moment and spoke next, "I am not quite sure who was but I couldn't get a good glimpse of him of him. Everything went too fast that time."

And lastly Kyoko spoke, "He hid himself pretty well. When was I giving him a death glare, I noticed that he was wearing all black."

"Wasn't some of his face showing?" Kanae asked Kyoko.

"Just a bit. He had sunglasses on, you could see his cheeks, nose, and mouth," Kyoko answered.

"How did his skin look like? Smooth? Rusty? Wrinkly? Dry? Burned? Pimply?" Chiori asked as she spoke fast.

Kyoko thought for a bit so she could get an image of the man in her head. She then answered, "From what I saw it seemed smooth and a bit pale. He looked like he was in his teens or twenties."

_'So it wasn't an old man?'_ Kanae thought to herself.

_'Hm, pale? Is he a vampire or something?'_ Chiori thought to herself.

_'Why the heck was he here in LME? Is he a worker here? Actor? Singer? Whatever he is I'm going to beat the crap out of him when I found out who he is! He saw Kanae and Chiori changing and I won't damn forgive him!'_ Kyoko thought to herself.

Once again it had gone silent in the office. The president was still giggling like a teenage girl and 'Silent Wonderful Kiss' was still playing and on episode 2.

The girls were tried from screaming before, tired from laughing too hard, tired from the boring drama, and tired from trying to remember the man/guy in black.

Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori quickly drifted off to the wonderful land of Sleepvile that we all know and love.

* * *

><p>Maria came stomping into her grandfathers, Lory, huge office.<p>

She looked around her and saw five heads from her grandfather's favorite pink fluffy couch. She gazed on the wall and saw the romance drama, 'Silent Wonderful Kiss' Episode 2, playing.

_'So grandfathers been watching that stupid drama again? He said and promised me that he was going to take me to see daddy today! But who are those people on the couch with him? I can tell grandfathers the one at the end on my right since he has a cape that is on the couch and his hair is like a vampire, gelled and combed back,' _Maria thought angrily to herself. She then stomped her way to the clear coffee table.

The president and Sebastian were too busy focusing on 'Silent Wonderful Kiss' to notice Maria, while Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori were fast asleep.

Maria grabbed the TV and DVD Player remotes and pressed the power/power off button.

The president and Sebastian were completely and immediately shocked when 'Silent Wonderful Kiss' went off in such a good part when the main girl character and the main guy character meet in an alley when the guy saved the girl from boys that wanted to 'play' with her.

_'What, what happened to my wonderful drama? Who turned it off?' _Lory said to himself and quickly pulled off his earplugs; he searched around and saw Maria glaring at him.

Sebastian also pulled off his earplugs when he saw Maria.

"Oh hello love," Lory nervously said.

"Hello grandfather," Maria bitterly said, "Do you know what time it is now since the time you told me you were going to take me to meet my father?"

The president shook his head.

"Well it's been 3 hours, did you know that?"

The president shook his head.

Maria grew even angrier, "I haven't seen him since the Christmas Party/Kyoko's birthday. You promised me you were going to take me to America and let me see him!"

"Your right I did promise you but…."

"But what?"

"Uh…" Lory turned his head to look at Sebastian but Sebastian quickly pretended to be asleep to avoid Maria's anger. _'What, why aren't you helping me Sebastian?'_ Lory thought to himself.

"I'm waiting," Maria taped her foot.

The president slowly faced Maria and sobbed a bit, "I called your father and told him that you and I were going to visit him an hour ago but I guess I should have told him sooner because today he's a bit busy…"

Maria gave her grandfather a death glare.

The president winced.

Maria then quickly turned around and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to talk to you until you take me to see my father!"

"But Maria," Lory began to say.

Maria but shook her head. "I'm going to hang out with Kyoko and Ren today!" Maria then turned around and jumped right on top of Kyoko who was on the pink fluffy couch sleeping.

Kyoko immediately woke up shocked. "ICE CREAM!" she shouted out.

Kyoko looked around and frowned. She had had a dream where she was sharing some ice cream with her to Love Me friends.

From Kyoko's shout of her shouting out 'ice cream', it had woken up Kanae and Chiori.

"Onee-sama!" Maria brightly smiled at Kyoko.

"Oh hi Maria," Kyoko smiled down at Maria.

Maria was on Kyoko's lap.

"Huh where are we?" Kanae confusingly said.

"I think we're still in the president's office," Chiori yawned.

"Oh," Kanae said.

Maria ignored them and continued to talk to one of her favorite person in the world, "So onee-sama, you must be craving for ice cream right now since you yelled out 'ice cream'."

"Not really," Kyoko started to say.

"How about we go to an ice cream shop and get some ice cream ne?" Maria hopefully said.

"Uh…" Kyoko wasn't sure on how to respond to Maria's hopeful happy face, thankfully the president saved her.

"Maria stop troubling people, Kyoko has to go to a meeting today that will start in a little bit," Lory sighed.

"Humph," Maria pouted and crossed he arms and turned her head so the president wasn't able to see her face.

The president sighed.

"Don't worry we can go after I'm done," Kyoko patted Maria's head and smiled. _'Wait I have a meeting to go to? I don't remember a meeting.'_ Kyoko thought to herself.

"Fine!" Maria pouted and quickly got up from Kyoko's lap and quickly went out of the office.

Kyoko was about to get up and say sorry to Maria but the president stopped her.

He shook his head, "Leave her be, she must learn that sometimes she just can't get her way."

"But," Kyoko started to say.

The president shook his head again.

Kyoko sat back down.

* * *

><p>Maria stomped down the hall.<p>

Saw that people were going to her grandfather's office. She thought, _'Why are they going there? Is it time for the meeting already?'_

Maria gave a glare to every single person who passed her. _'Humph they're the ones that are not allowing me to hang out with onee-sama. I wonder if Ren can take me to get some ice cream,' _Maria thought to herself and quickly went to the elevator to head to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Ren and Yashiro entered LME's lobby.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 6 of 'Love Triangle Much?' ! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Yes it was a bad part to cut it in, SORRY!**

**Yes I know this was a short chapter but since its Easter tomorrow I won't have any time to write more and I needed to update.**

**So...**

**Will Maria beg Ren? Will she even get to meet him?**

**Will Maria not talk to her grandfather for a long time? (Probably)**

**_Who _will appear in the actual meeting for the drama?**

**Find out in upcoming chapters or next chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Pouty Girl & Narcissistic Boy

**Hey everyone! Okay so earlier when I updated a chapter on another story of mine, by accident I updated that chapter to this story and I had to delete it really quickly so it wouldn't cause some confusion but I noticed that on this story it said that I already updated and it wouldn't go away, very sorry about that! But because of that mistake I was able to update today! Ugh my fingers hurt lol I'm done free talking for now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews...<strong>

**GigglyNana: **Yeah I needed to update quickly lol thanks for loving my chapter! :D I try my best to make my chapters funny, its hard I tell you! Out of his carelessness Lory sadly deserved not having Maria talk to him.

**Silvernova34: **Happy Belated Easter! Yes cookies are amazing and so is cake! I hated that new episode! WHY THE HECK WOULD SHE FORGIVE HIM! UGH! Lol I'm still mad at it. XD

**SnowPrincess9741:** I feel sorry for the president lol XD

**CottonCandyPinkQueenie: **Maybe in this chapter you might find out :) (maybe idk lol)

**hentai18ancilla: **Thats a good idea! I wasn't really going to add them anymore but I guess I can make it work :)

**bubbles4eva: **Maybe maybe maybe lol I will probably have them complain in the meeting and yes you will see the Cain Siblings in later chapters :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

************_Please enjoy chapter 7 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D_************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Pouty Girl & Narcissistic Boy**

* * *

><p>Ren and Yashiro speed walked towards the elevator.<p>

"How long have we've been late since the meeting started?" Ren asked his manager while he pressed the elevator button.

Yashiro checked his wrist, "Oh about 15 minutes."

"Hmm," Ren didn't like the fact that he was 15 minutes late but he was relieved that it wasn't 20 minutes late.

"Ren!" a little girls' voice could be heard from behind Ren and Yashiro.

Ren and Yashiro both turned around and saw Maria running towards them.

"Ren!" she shouted again smiling.

In a matter of seconds Maria smashed into Ren while giving him a big bear hug around his legs.

"Hello Maria," Ren smiled and lifted Maria so she was on his side.

"Hi Maria!" Yashiro smiled and waved to Maria.

"Hi Yash-chan!" Maria smiled and waved back. She then turned her head back to face Ren. "Ren, can you take me to get some ice cream?" she asked him sweetly while looking into his dazzling eyes.

Ren felt nervous because he didn't want to miss his meeting or disappoint Maria, "Uh maybe later Maria…"

"Why not now?" Maria pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't be disappointed, I have to go to a meeting right now, and on top of that I'm late for it," Ren mouth the words 'help me' to Yashiro when Maria wasn't looking.

As if the heavens were on Ren and Yashiro's side, the elevator door opened with a ding.

Yashiro immediately took this chance, "Uh sorry Maria that Ren can't take you right now to get some ice cream but right now we really need to go to the meeting."

Ren put Maria down.

"Wait can you let me come with you?" Maria hopefully said.

Yashiro looked at Ren.

Ren bent down by Maria and looked at her and smiled at her, "Sure you can come."

"Yay!" Maria happily yelled out.

Ren stood back up and grabbed Marias hand and lead her into the elevator. Yashiro followed.

Once they were all inside, the elevator doors closed and background classical music played.

Yashiro then pressed the button that was pink with sparkles. The number on it was thirty. The elevator started going up. 2, 3, 4…

Maria looked at the button bitterly, "Why are we going to grandfathers' office?"

"The meeting is in the president's office that's why," Yashiro answered.

"Why?" Maria asked distastefully.

"He wants to speak to all of the actors and actresses in LME that will be in the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' before we go filming," Ren answered.

Maria looked up at Ren, "That name is stupid for a drama."

Ren looked at Maria and smiled, "Oh well," he shrugged, "it _is _a romance drama."

"And you are starring in it?" Maria asked.

Ren nodded his head, "That's right."

Maria tightened her grip when she was holding Ren's hand. _'Whoever tries to get close to Ren, I won't forgive them!' _Maria thought to herself and evilly grinned and started giggling, she was thinking of plans on what she would do if a girl got too close too Ren when they were not acting.

_'What is Maria thinking about to have such an evil grin on her face at such an age?' _Ren thought to himself.

Yashiro looked at Maria and shivered, a person crossed his mind and thought to himself, _'She reminds me of Kyoko when she has her face like that.'_

The three of them didn't notice that the elevator was now on the 27th floor until Maria stopped her planning and giggling.

"Oh hey look we're about to get off soon," Maria smiled. _'I don't want to see grandfather right now! If I see him I won't talk to him at all because he didn't let me hang out with Kyoko and Ren because of this stupid meeting!' _Maria thought to herself.

_Ding_, 30.

Ren, Maria, and Yashiro stepped out of the elevator and headed to the presidents huge office door that was at the right side of the hall.

When they go to the office door Yashiro opened it. Ren and Maria stepped inside and Yashiro followed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Akatoki Agency...<p>

"Sho, Sho, SHO!" Shoko was shaking the famous pop star, Fuwa Sho, to wake up from his sleep on the couch. Shoko sighed and decided it was time to go to drastic measures. She stepped a few feet away from Sho and imagined to talk to someone, "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan but it seems that Sho is sleeping right now, do you mind coming back tomorrow to take your revenge on him?"

Sho immediately woke up when he heard the words 'Kyoko' and 'revenge'. He jumped up from the couch, his eyes were closed, "So you've finally want to get revenge on me again huh. I thought to quit trying to get revenge on me Kyoko…" Sho opened his eyes and saw Shoko trying to hide her laugh. He looked around to see if Kyoko was in the room. Nope. Sho blushed. "Really Shoko, you just have to fake that she's here to get her revenge!"

Shoko pulled herself together and coughed, "I'm sorry Sho but you wouldn't wake up at all no matter what I did."

"Then you should have tried harder!"

"Sho did you get any sleep last night?"

"Of course I did why wouldn't I? A famous and handsome singer like me needs his beauty sleep!"

Shoko sighed, "You were working on a new song weren't you?"

Sho was shocked, "How did you know?"

"I am your manager. I know you very well now."

Sho coughed, "Anyway, why did you want to wake me up so bad?" Sho leaned toward Shoko, "Were you worried that if you looked at my sleeping face for so long that you might just kiss me?" Sho grinned.

Shoko grabbed a random magazine and rolled it up. She hit Sho's shoulder with it.

"Hey what was that for!" Sho rubbed his shoulder.

"I hit you because you were saying the impossible; I would never do that stuff. I am a well behaved lady." Shoko sighed again.

_'She reminds me of mother when she would hit me if I tried to sweet talk a girl when they came over to our hotel.' _Sho thought to himself."Yeah yeah, so why the heck did you wake me up? I was having a dream that I defeated that Tsuruga Ren by having all the girls in Japan loving me more then him!"

"I woke you up because you got a letter from the director of the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'" Shoko waved an orange envelope.

"Huh?" Sho quickly grabbed the envelope and sat down on the couch.

Shoko smiled,_ 'So he must be really excited to see if he got the part,' _Shoko thought to herself and then sat next to Sho on the couch.

Sho slowly reached into the envelope and pulled out a shiny light purple.

Shoko giggled, it was rare to see Sho being so careful and gentle with something that wasn't a girl.

Sho blushed, _'What am I doing! Why am I so nervous to find out if I got the part or not? Well I already know I'm going to get it since I am handsome.' _Sho opened the letter without care and with confidence.

Sho read aloud what was written in the letter to him…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To <span>_****_Fuwa Sho,_**

**_Hello there my _****_young [handsome] fello!_**

**_It was without _****_question when you auditioned for the role Kenta! We didn't need to see the other people who were going to audition for Kenta since we have already decided that YOU_****_will be Kenta!_**

**_Yes I mean you! You fit _****_the characters image perfectly _****_and _****_so beautifully!_**

**_We were surprised when we heard that the Fuwa Sho was going to audition to act in a romance drama since we thought you only sang. But nevertheless we would be glad if you could act such a great _****_Kenta for us!_**

**_Your singing will really help during the drama, we might even have you sing a song in it, if that's fine with you _****_of course._**

**_For a singer you are such a skilled actor but I guess when you do your MV's you_****_have to act in it don't you? Ah the girls are going to adore you in the drama!_**

**_We will _****_also be having a meeting about the drama soon so everyone that will be in the drama will be _****_there._**

**_If you have any questions about the drama please _****_contact me by my email or even by my cell phone, they are at the bottom of my name down there. Ah I really look forward _****_to working _****_with you and I _****_bet the other actors will also enjoy working with you! Keep _****_up the good work you [handsome] singer!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Chang Maru director_****_of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'!_**

**_X(XXX)XXX-XXXX_**

**_CMaru _**

* * *

><p>When Sho was done reading, he was very pleased. "Heh of course they would like my acting. And they called me handsome too."<p>

Shoko looked at Sho, "You added the handsome didn't you?"

Sho looked surprised at Shoko, "Why would I just add handsome when I'm reading a letter?"

_'So he did add the handsome in there huh,' _Shoko thought to herself.

_'How did she know I added the 'handsome'?' _Sho thought to himself, _'Who cares, at least I get to act as this Kenta character. With me acting in this drama, 'Will It Be? Can It Be?', or whatever it's called, the drama would become famous and that would mean I would become more famous!' _Sho evilly laughed.

_'Did he already forget that I am still here? Wow that a new record,' _Shoko thought to herself and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**Is Maria going to talk with Lory?**

**How will the girls reaction be when they have to go to the meeting?**

**How will Kyoko and Ren react when they both find out that they have to act lovey dovey together?**

**How will Kyoko, Ren, and Sho react when they find out they are all in a love triangle in the drama?**

**Sneak peek question!**

**What will Maria's condition be with Lory so she can be able to talk to him?**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow having to finish this whole chapter in just a few minutes just because you made a mistake in updating is hard work! lol<strong>

**Thank you for reading Chapter 7 and sorry for the misunderstanding with the update problem.**

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Tomorrow's It

**Very sorry I didn't update soon****, I've been busy all week and Asian Drama's are addictive I tell you, and would you NOT continue the drama if it had Lee Min Ho? I mean he is pretty hot right? He is like one of my favorite Korean actors!**** Anyway I apologize that I'm in Fangirl mode right now...**

**I try my best to update 5 days after I updated my last chapter, but the days goes on my really fast, sigh...** **I want 'You're Beautiful' season 2 NOW! Been waiting for season 2 about two or one year(s) now! I WANT A SEASON 2 ! DX**

**Ahem... sorry...**

**Anyway...**

* * *

><p><strong>Relies to reviews!<strong>

**Silvernova34:** The power of sweets is awesome! You can become a sugar monster when you eat too many XD Haha sorry about the filler, didn't know what to write next so then I told myself that I haven't added Sho yet in the chapters when I'm like on chapter 7 now and he's in the summary so I had to put that scene in. And I really hope you didn't explode yet! Chapter 8 is now here! I actually re-saw that episode last night XD I remembered when the drama updated and when I saw that scene, my heart was pounding I didn't even care if she didn't realize in the manga that she loved him lol and when the scene changed and it was that she daydreamed it I was really angry! I actually screamed and my parents and my little sister looked at me weird and I told them, "Thats what you get for having a sister/daughter like me that loves Asian Dramas" :3

**SnowPrincess9741:** Lol did your computer act up again Snow? Anyway... Yay! Thank you very much! And yeah I know I'm like really late about adding Sho in the story XD but at least I added him in chapter 7 ne I did a good job right right? Lol XD And now you can read what happens next :)

**bubbles4eva: **I thought Hio was like around 11-14 but I wasn't sure since he looks like 8 or 9 lol and thanks for helping :) and yeah Sho's finally made his appearance now! XD

**mangaEATER-chan:** Yay! Thanks for the help! :D I love being perfect on my facts for when I'm writing my chapters so I don't have to fix them later. :)

**xxxbonbonskimxxx:** Yay thats great! :D I've been trying to learn French since the being of this year because my friend knows French. All I know is 1, 2, 3 and Hello XD And I'm writing a story that involves French speaking (might be up in a month or two :) I'm going through editing with it because I messed up in it)

**FangirlOfAnime271:** That's why Maria is like one of my favorites in Skip Beat! XD And ya I notice them too but I always forget to fix them. I think there's one or + in my last chapter, oh well I know I will probably fix it later today or in a few days but I know I will :) Good suggestion too, I might consider to add it/change it thanks! And wow lol thanks for re-reading my chapters! It really makes me happy to hear that you re-read them :D

**NamineKagamineHizuri:** Thank you for the compliment! :D and now you get to know what happens next in this chapter! :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

************_I made this chapter long!_************

**Please enjoy Chapter 8 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Tomorrow's It**

* * *

><p>Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori were sitting on the president's pink fluffy couch stunned on how many people came into the president's office when Maria had left.<p>

"Why are there so many people here?" Chiori asked Kyoko and Kanae while looking how excited the people were.

"The president said something about a meeting earlier. I guess this is the meeting…" Kyoko answered a bit nervously.

"Then why are we here?" Kanae asked.

"No idea…" Chiori and Kyoko answered at the same time.

The girls stayed on the couch, pretending to be asleep so they would wouldn't be bothered by all the people since they kept on talking about 'love' and who's dating who now in the entertainment world.

After a while the girls heard a girl talking to her friend about something, "Where is president Lory? Shouldn't he be here right now since he called us all to be here? I mean most of us have other things to do."

Before the girl's friend could answer, Kyoko sprang up from the couch and stood by the girls, "You know why we're all here, right?" Kyoko asked.

Both of the girls were startled. Then they quickly nodded their heads.

Chiori and Kanae still were pretending to sleep because Kyoko was making a fool of herself.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kanae whispered.

"She should have known to just stay quite so nobody thinks she was stupid enough not to know why she is here! Never ask why you're somewhere with so many people in the room, it's absolutely embarrassing!" Chiori whispered.

"So why are we here?" Kyoko asked the girls.

"W-we're here because the president told us to remember?" one of the girls answered.

"Why did he ask us to be here?" Kyoko asked.

"Um… because all of us here are either starring in the new drama or just helping out with it," the other girl answered.

Chiori, Kanae, and Kyoko all thought, _'Everyone here is starring in the same drama? What drama?'_

Kyoko asked, "What drama?"

One of the girls answered, "Can It Be? Will It Be?..."

Chiori and Kanae sprang up from the couch.

Kyoko, Chiori, and Kanae all pointed at each other and yelled out, "YOU'RE IN 'CAN IT BE? WILL IT BE?'?"

Everyone in Lory's office turned their heads towards Kyoko, Chiori, and Kanae.

Kyoko's expression was happiness.

Chiori's expression was confused.

Kanae's expression was fear.

Kyoko hugged her Love Me friends tightly, "Yay, we get to work together! I won't suffer now!"

Kanae and Chiori pushed Kyoko away.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!" Kanae tried to hide her face with her hair.

"You don't have to be so excited about it. It was bound to happen one of these days anyway," Chiori explained.

But inside, Chiori and Kanae felt really happy that they were all going to work together.

Kyoko pouted, "Don't have to be so mean about it," she crossed her arms and sat back down on the couch.

Everyone in the office gave a 'You Made Her Sad, Shame On You' look at Chiori and Kanae and shook their heads.

Chiori and Kanae became nervous. They both quickly went to sit beside Kyoko on the couch.

"Don't be so sad Kyoko-chan," Chiori tried to comfort Kyoko.

"Yeah, I'm really happy that I'm going to be able to work with you again Kyoko. And this will be my first time working with Chiori so that will be really fun," Kanae helped out Chiori.

Chiori nodded, "Yeah it's going to be a lot of fun!"

Kyoko looked at both Chiori and Kanae. "Really!"

Chiori and Kanae both nodded and smiled, "Hm."

Kyoko smiled widely, "So Moko-san, Amamiya-san, what character are you acting in 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'?"

Both of them thought for a bit.

"Well I'm playing this maid in the drama. She's the maid for Shiroki Suki. I barely have any lines!" Chiori explained.

Kanae and Kyoko both looked at Chiori confused.

"You're acting as the main maid right; the one that is always helping Suki?" Kanae asked.

Chiori nodded, "Yep that's her."

"Um Amamiya-san, she is a main character you know that right?" Kyoko asked.

"I know that but I don't have much lines compared to the other mains," Chiori pouted, "I bet one main just got the part because of her looks!"

Kyoko and Kanae laughed.

_'This _is _Chiori," _Kyoko thought to herself. Kyoko looked at Kanae and asked, "Ah what about you Kanae? What character are you acting as?"

"Her names Natsumura Hana; she's going to be fun acting as since I get to make Suki sad or jealous," Kanae laughed. She then looked at Kyoko and her face was gloomy.

"Uh Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Chiori asked.

Kyoko shook her head.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" Kanae asked nervously.

"Kanae has to act all mean to me in the drama, I don't want that!" Kyoko sniffed.

Chiori and Kanae became confused.

"What do you mean by that Kyoko?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko looked at Kanae, "My character is Suki in the drama," she sobbed, "I don't want you to be mean to me!"

"Is that all your worrying about?" Kanae laughed.

Chiori whispered to Kanae so Kyoko couldn't hear her, "Consider Kyoko-chans feelings, she doesn't want her friend to be mean to her. That's how she has always been right? Sensitive."

Kanae whispered back, "Yeah your right, I heard Kyoko cried for me when she thought I wasn't going to be her friend when she shot Sho's MV so she could get into her character more."

Chiori nodded.

Kanae patted Kyoko's head, "Don't worry, and remember its all fake when we are acting together, okay?"

Kyoko looked up and Kanae, she nodded and smiled.

_'Why does she look like a little kid?'_ Kanae thought to herself and giggled.

"Thank you, Moko-san, Amamiya-san!" Kyoko smiled and hugged both Kanae and Chiori again.

This time Chiori and Kanae did not push away.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Screams and shrieks filled the room.

The three Love Me members were surprised but not that scared since they had faced their most horrible punishment they had received from the president.

_'Babies,'_ Chiori, Kyoko, and Kanae all thought.

The room was not silent but was interrupted by some random people…

"KYAAA!"

"What happened?"

"How should I know when I didn't scre- KYAAA!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

"Everyone just stay calm, I'm sure it was just a block out."

"YA THINK?" Everyone in the room shouted.

"AAAAAAAAH! SOMETHING HISSED!"

_'Hissed?'_ Kyoko thought to herself.

"KYAAAA SOMETHING WENT OVER MY FOOT!"

_'Went over foot?'_ Kanae thought to herself.

"Everyone here is a baby; tiring me out with all your screams. I'll just sit on the floor until- AAAH! I TOUCHED SOMETHING SLIMY!"

_'Slimy?'_ Chiori thought to herself.

_'Wait it can't be…' _Kyoko, Chiori, and Kanae thought to themselves.

"EVERYBODY JUMP ONTO SOMETHING!" Kyoko yelled out.

"IT'S NATSUKO-CHAN!" Chiori yelled out.

"Eh?" everyone said.

"IT'S AN ANACONDA!" Kanae yelled out.

Screams filled the office again.

Everyone rushed to the nearest thing they could feel without falling down and climbed on top of it.

A bright light came into the room. A door was open.

"Our savior!" someone shouted.

Yashiro, Maria, and Ren were behind the door.

"Uh what's going on?" Yashiro asked.

"Don't step any closer Yashiro! There's an anaconda loose!" Kanae assured him.

"A what?" Yashiro quickly hid behind Ren.

Ren stepped into the office and felt for the light switch on the wall.

Like magic, the lights were now back on.

In the middle of the room there was surely an anaconda hissing.

Maria ran straight to it.

"NO MARIA!" Kyoko shouted and ran to Maria, quickly picking her up and ran to Ren to stand behind him.

"Onee-sama you don't have to worry about her, she likes people and she won't hurt anyone, right Natsuko-chan?" Maria told Kyoko and asked the anaconda.

The anaconda made a hiss.

"But Maria," Kyoko started to say, but Maria ignored her and she wiggled from Kyoko's arms and again ran to the anaconda.

"Maria!" Kyoko said nervously.

Maria bent down by the anaconda and pet her head, "See everyone Natsuko-chan is a really nice anaconda."

Everyone had nervous faces and nervous laughs.

Soon everyone got off from what they were standing one, but they didn't dare go near Natsuko-chan.

"Where's the president?" Ren asked Kyoko.

Kyoko came from behind Ren and so did Yashiro.

"Um he's not here now, which is weird because he told everyone to be here…" Kyoko answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ren sighed.

"Um Tsuruga-san," Kyoko started to say.

"Yes Mogami-san?" Ren asked.

"This might be out of the blew but… why are you here?" Kyoko asked Ren.

'Of course, damn, let my hopes up again,' Ren thought to himself. He then answered Kyoko, "I'm here for the meeting that the president arranged to congratulate all the actors and helpers to be in the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'"

"Oh you're in the drama too? That means we'll be working on another drama together," Kyoko smiled.

"What do you mean by that? Are you also in the drama?" Ren asked.

Kyoko nodded, "Yep."

"Oh that's great," Ren smiled.

_'It's really rare to see that smile of Ren's, I wonder, is Ren happy about something?'_ Kyoko thought to herself.

A disco ball appeared from the ceiling and the office lights dimmed down.

Everyone looked at the ceiling and to their surprise, president Lory appeared from it. Lory had on a American 1970's outfit on.

"Now that everyone's here, please grab a cookie that has your name on it in that basket over there!" the president pointed to a basket that was on his desk.

Everyone followed his orders.

"Eat the cookie when you are alone, once you eat it, you will understand it," the president hopped down from this little short basket that had came from the ceiling.

The president made his way to Natsuko-chan and Maria. "Hello Maria!" the president smiled.

Maria ignored him.

"Oh come on Maria, when will you start talking to me?"

She again ignored him.

The president sighed, "Then what about telling your answer to Natsuko-chan then?"

Maria nodded, "Natsuko-chan do you hear something? No? Ah I see. Huh what's that? What way will I start talking to grandfather? Well since Ren and onee-sama will be in the same drama… Maria wants to be in it with them! What? I course I know how to act! I've been watching the training they do at the training class for acting. I would say I'm really good. Yeah I will only talk to grandfather if he puts me in the drama with onee-sama and Ren!"

The president smiled. _'So she has an interest in acting huh,' _the president thought to himself. "Then I will ask Chang Maru about adding Maria Natsuko-chan. He was looking for a female girl about the age of eight anyway and had trouble finding one; I guess Maria can be in the drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?', but she will have to work really hard!"

Maria faced her grandfather and hugged him. "Thank you!"

He smiled, "Welcome."

He then picked up Natsuko-chan and Maria and faced everyone in his office. "And now to begin why I wanted everyone to come here!"

Everyone faced the president.

"I asked you all to come here to congratulate you all for being able to participate in the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'! I am truly glad that all of you are representing LME! Tomorrow is your big meeting with the director, there he will tell you about everyone's character, well the meeting is only for main characters but he did ask me to give the ones who aren't playing a main role to give them an envelope to get them more into their character. Chang Maru has great hopes for all of you and so do I and LME! Please make LME, Chang Maru, and I proud!"

"Yes!" everyone replied and bowed to the president.

"You may all leave now and take a rest for tomorrow," the president smiled and gestured everyone towards the door.

Everyone left the president's office with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**Will Maria really be in the drama?**

**How will Ren's, Kyoko's, and Sho's reaction be when they find out they are the main main characters?**

**What is the plot of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'?**

**And**

**Why do they need to eat that cookie when they get home?**

**Find out in next chapter/upcoming! :D**

**Plus, yes I am torturing you all by asking many questions XD **

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Cookie

**This week I have been a busy week (and lazy and a fangirl and busy, yeah). But at least I'm able to update! :D**

**Truthfully I wasn't really expecting much hints, favs, alerts, and reviews to this story so I really want to thank everyone for the support and all that good stuff for this story cause it gets me really happy and I just want to start on another chapter soon! So thank you very much! :D**

**If some of you have not noticed I update every week (well I try anyway lol I might be a like 1 or 2 days late/early)**

**So...**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews<strong>...

**Silvernova34:** I know right XD I just wanted to have something different (well not sure if there are other fanfics with Maria acting) in this story so Maria could appear a lot. I've been trying to study the Box R scenes in the manga but I have trouble understanding the whole plot of it. Well I think Natsu is the main character but if shes not, oh well shes gonna be the main in the story XD and OMG I know right! He is a wackjob but very awesome!

**AnneJarem Aguilar:** Heehee thank you! And I think you got the plot mixed up, Box R is the drama that Kyoko stars in as like um a girl gang... kinda. But you did get the plot of the movie that Ren is starring in that nobody but Kyoko, Jelly Woods, Yashiro, and Lory. So thank you! :) and I'm glad that you are enjoying my story so far XD

**wolverine: **Thank you and don't worry I will surely continue this story no matter what :) and yeah I've been telling myself to have Ren think about Kyoko more but I forget sometimes and the part in Chapter 8 when they both find out that they would be in the same drama, I found that weak on how I wrote it and will try not to make that mistake again, and thank you again! :D

**GigglyNana: **Information reallllly helped about the Box-R drama and ya thats the one that Kyoko is playing as Natsu (Natsu in the drama kinda scares me because Kyoko is acting as a really mean bad-ass bully and Kyoko is like NEVER like that lol XD but oh well can't help it). Thank you! Lol you'll just have to find out if Maria will be in the drama XD ( strangely I'm getting really excited about her reading the drama XD ) and don't worry I updated :D

**FangirlOfAnime271: **Haha sorry that I got you scared XD all I can tell you is to be prepared in this story XD and you'll just have to find out (in this chapter) if Maria is going to be in the drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'!

**SnowPrincess9741:** Well if you want to know about the cookie you'll just have to read this chapter to find out :) Yeah I think Natsu might be the badgirl too and I'm not sure if she had a boyfriend in the drama but if she doesn't too bad, she'll have a boyfriend in Box-R XD Thanks for the info!

**CareBearCara101:** Heehee I know right! So many questions to be answered that you just want to continue reading the chapters! Well that is the power of Question Cliff Hangers! And nah I don't think that it's weird for you to be on edge about the cookie, it is a mystery that will be answered in this chapter (hence the chapters name). :)

**skipbeataddict:** Hm, thats interesting lol I wasn't really thinking that I was slowly giving the plot XD but now that I think about it I kinda am lol thank you for pointing that out to me XD

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

**Please enjoy Chapter 9 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Cookie**

* * *

><p>Kyoko fell back on her futon.<p>

"Who knew that the stupid drama and the meeting to be so long that it's night time already!" she sighed.

She got up from her futon and quickly got dress for bed.

She then remembered the cookie that the president told everyone, at the meeting, to grab with their name on it.

Kyoko went through her purse and found the cookie.

"Isn't it bad if I eat the cookie before bed? Hm…" Kyoko thought for a minute, "Oh well!" she then bit into the cookie. "Ah it's really good!" she ate the rest of the cookie bit this time she felt something soggy in her mouth.

Kyoko quickly took the soggy thing out of her mouth and examined it.

"Huh? Why is there paper inside the cookie?"

She unfolded the piece of paper.

The paper said…

* * *

><p><strong><span>To: Mogami Kyoko. Tomorrow is the big day! Here's the information about it… When: February 4, 2012 Time: 6:10pm PlaceWhere: Pretty 'N Pink Studios Address: XXXX XXX XX XX … Be there at the studios at the exact time this note said you should be. If not, well you'll find out.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko stood there, starring at the note confused and worried.<p>

"Well I don't want to know what would happen if I don't make it on time tomorrow so I'll just, I'll just go to sleep early so I won't be late for work…"

Kyoko slowly turned off her light switch and then slowly went to sleep on her futon.

* * *

><p>Ren was getting out of the shower.<p>

He recalled the cookie that the president made everyone at the meeting get.

"Now where did I put that cookie?" Ren searched through his apartment and then remembered he put it in his refrigerator.

He went by his refrigerator and opened it.

He took out the cookie and examined it.

"Why do we need this cookie?"

Ren sighed and ignored his question.

He then took a bite at the cookie.

While he was chewing he thought to himself, _'Mogami-san would be very mad at me if she found out I was eating a cookie before bed,' _he smiled and chuckled a bit.

He then took another bite into the cookie but this time he felt something soggy in his mouth that was surely not a cookie.

He quickly spit out the soggy thing and it landed on his kitchen floor.

"What the heck!" he said while whipping the corner of his mouth.

The soggy thing that Ren had spit out seemed to be a piece of paper and as if the piece of paper was expecting to be spit out, it had unfolded when it landed so the printed letters could be exposed.

Ren slowly bent down so he could read what the piece of paper had said.

It said…

* * *

><p><strong><span>To: Tsuruga Ren. Well you already know this but tomorrow is the big day of the meeting of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'! Here's the important info about it… When: February 4, 2012 Time: 6:03 (yes we changed the time that we told your manager; be sure to show him this note) Where: Pretty 'N Pink Studios Address: XXXX XXX XX XX … Be there at the studios at the exact time this note said you should be. If not, well you'll find out.<span>**

* * *

><p>"Or else, what?" Ren asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"UGH THAT'S ENOUGH YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Kanae screamed out.<p>

Kanae was at her crazy home and was being attacked by her nieces, nephews, and two younger siblings their parents were just chatting away while Kanae threw the toys and candy at the brats.

After a while…

Kanae sighed a relief, "Finally they fall asleep!" she collapsed to the ground.

Kanae's older sister picked up her two younger siblings and her nieces and nephews mothers quickly picked put the sleeping children who were scattered all around the room.

"Good job today Kanae!" Kanae's two older brother complimented her.

"Oh shut up!" Kanae snapped at them.

"Woah…" the eldest son said.

Kanae ignored her sibling's comments after that.

She quickly went inside her room. She closed the door behind her and quickly collapsed down on her bed.

"Ugh they were too hyper, those brats," Kanae sighed, "I didn't have time to eat anything thing since my stupid older brothers ate what was left for me, damn them!"

Kanae skimmed through her purse to find something to eat, "There has to be something in here!"

When she finally found something, she noticed it was a cookie.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about this cookie. Hm might as well eat half of it so I don't get fat"

Kanae snapped the cookie in half and when she did she found a piece of paper inside.

"Oh so this cookie is like a fortune cookie," she pulled out the paper and put a half of the cookie on her mouth.

The paper said…

* * *

><p><strong><span>To: Kotonami Kanae Ah hello there! Tomorrow is the meeting for the drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' Here's the info that you need… When: February 4, 2012 Time: 6:00pm Where: Pretty 'N Pink Studios Address: XXXX XXX XX XX … Be there at the studios at the exact time this note said you should be. If not, well you'll find out.<span>**

* * *

><p>"As long as no one's late then I'll be happy to work well with everyone," Kanae said while finishing her half of a cookie.<p>

* * *

><p>Chiori sat on her bed crissed crossed, starring at a piece of paper that had come out of her cookie.<p>

She finally picked up the paper and read it.

It said…

* * *

><p><strong><span>To: Amamiya Chiori Ah tomorrows finally the day when all the actors of the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' will finally join in a meeting all together and discuss about the drama! Such a wonder thing-<span>**

* * *

><p>Chiori stopped reading.<p>

"What the heck… who wrote this…?"

She then continued to read.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-thing! Ah here's the wonderful, and important information you will need for tomorrow! When: February 4, 2012 Time: 6:05pm<span> Where: Pretty 'N Pink Studios Address: XXXX XXX XX XX … Be there at the studios at the exact time this note said you should be. If not, well you'll find out.**

* * *

><p>"What the heck! It went to sweet to mean! Whoever wrote this is good at deceiving people! I must write down that you can be sweet to someone that has bad acting and then be mean to them! Wait…" Chiori paused, "I did that before didn't I? Oh well I'm going to write it down anyway!"<p>

Chiori grabbed a piece of notebook paper and quickly wrote down some notes on what she had just learned.

* * *

><p>Maria ran running to her grandfather who was talking on the phone with his son.<p>

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" Maria yelled out happily while she hopped onto her grandfather's lap.

"Ah Maria what are you so happy about? I'm talking on the phone with your father right now, would you like to say hi to him?"

"No not right now!"

Paused and laughed, he was not talking to Maria's father, "Did you hear that? She doesn't want to say hi! Haha she must be very excited right now." Lory was now talking to Maria, "So why are you so happy Maria?"

Maria showed Lory a cookie with her name on it, "I found it on my bed when I was about to go to sleep! Isn't this one of the cookies that you had everyone get at the little meeting you had?"

"Mmmhmm, what do you think that mean?" Lory asked while smiling.

"I'm going to be in the drama with Onee-sama and Ren?" Maria happily said.

"Mmmhmm," Lory nodded.

Maria half jumped.

Lory tried not to let Maria notice the pain he felt when she half jumped on his lap.

"Uh Maria, how about you crack the cookie in half?" Lory suggested.

"Why would I do that?"

"There's a surprise inside the cookie."

"Really!" Maria quickly snapped the cookie in two and right there, just like Lory had said, there was a surprise inside the cookie. And that was a piece of paper.

Maria quickly pulled out the paper and read the word on it…

The paper said…

* * *

><p><strong><span>To: Takarada Maria Hello you cutie pie! You have been chosen to be in the new drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'! The character you are acting as is a main character. Her names Shinzu and you fit her perfectly! Here's the info about tomorrow… We will be discussing the plot of the drama and the director (me) will be saying everyone's character's personality! Here's other info… When: February 4, 2012 Time: 6:10pm Where: Pretty 'N Pink Studios Address: XXXX XXX XX XX… Hope to see you soon!~<span>**

* * *

><p>Maria jumped off her grandfathers lap and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you!" she said happily and quickly ran off to her room.<p>

Lory was now talking to his son, "Did you hear Maria?" he paused, "Haha she's was excited because she is going to be an actor now!" he paused again, "Yeah don't worry I know she is going to be a great actor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... sorry about making you guys re-read the beginning of the messages, I don't mind if you had skipped them (I would have).<strong>

**So...**

**How will Sho get the info about the Time, When, Where, and all that stuff for tomorrow?**

**Who else will be in the drama?**

**Why are everyone's time different?**

**Only one way to find and that to continue reading this story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Hour By Hour Part Uno

**First of all before I start saying anything I would just like to thank all of the mothers out there world wide for being such great mothers!**

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOM! :D *heart***

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY ALL MOTHERS! :D *heart***

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~ YAY DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTER! WOO! X3 ~~~~~<strong>

**~~ FINALLY! ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Very sorry updated late, I couldn't type much (well I had to type very slow) since my left middle finger, ring finger, and index finger got smashed by my own locker (hurt like hell, yes I am a wimp and cried) (and yeah I made them worse from typing a lot so now my little piggies are now fat and it just makes my other hand took so little!) so yeah! :D ( they still hurt like hell DX ) ( My parents kept on warning me but no~ I didn't listen, oh well :) )<strong>

**But without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews<strong>

**Silvernova34: **Yeah I know, I have to put the big love triangle scene soon lol sorry for the long long wait and I have to thank you :) your the one that made me come up with the idea of the cookies so thank you very much! :D

**NamineKagamineHizuri:** Heehee thank you! also you just might find out in this chapter why the cookies have different times :) lol XD I find that sooooo funny that your like kinda afraid of him lol XD its like sooo much fun writing about him! And thank you (again), I try my best for everyone to get into character :)

**mangaEATER-chan:** Yep they both got the same time, I did that on purpose and I had an idea for why they have the same time :)

**SnowPrincess9741:** Thank you! Well yes it was on purpose and you just might also find out the reason in this chapter :)

**Panda:** Why thank you! :D I try my best to make my chapters cliff hangers and funny!

**CrescentMelody:** Thank you! :D And also could you explain more about what I need to work on?

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

**Please enjoy Chapter 10 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Hour By Hour Part Uno**

* * *

><p>Sho was in Channel 8, recording his new single…<p>

Shoko felt her Black Berry vibrate in her purse pocket so she quickly searched for it. When she had it in her hands, she looked at the e-mail that had just arrived and read it, took her a while too.

She then went by the recorder and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Ah very sorry to interrupt but I have to tell Sho something very important," she told him.

The recorder nodded and stopped the music, "Okay, go right ahead."

Shoko bowed, "Thank you," she then opened the door to the recording box and led herself in.

Sho starred at Shoko confused when she walked in.

Shoko closed the door behind her, "I just got an e-mail from the director of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' and we have to be at Pretty N Pink studios at 6:09pm, so…" Shoko quickly check her Black Berry, "in about eight hours we have to be over there."

"Hm, why are you telling me this now?" Sho asked.

"I'm telling you this because, you, right now are going slow in your recording; we still have a whole bunch of other stuff to do so you better hurry up and finish your recording."

"Why hurry? We can always be a little late."

"Not this time Sho. In the e-mail that the director sent me, he wants you to be at Pretty N Pink studios at exactly 6:09pm or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'm sure, and bet, you're going to regret it if you don't listen to what he says."

"Let me see the e-mail!" Sho moved his way to Shoko and snatched her Black Berry right out of her hand.

Shoko sighed.

Sho then started reading the e-mail that was already open on the screen.

The e-mail said…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hey there!<span>**

**Am I speaking, whoops I mean mailing, Sho's manager; Shoko?**

**Ah Shoko is such a pretty name! My sister's poodle is named Shoko! XD**

**So if I am correct (and of course I would be, since I'm fabulous like that) Sho's manager is a girl, no?**

**If so then-**

* * *

><p>Sho immediately stopped reading and looked up at Shoko confused.<p>

Shoko didn't understand at first but then she remembered.

Shoko sighed, "I completely forgot about that useless part in the beginning, though it did make me flattered, but anyway, go down to paragraph twenty; that's where the love letter ends."

"Sure…"

Sho then awkwardly continued to read from paragraph twenty…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ah so any who… Sho needs to be at Pretty N Pink studios at 6:09pm today.<span>**

**Here's the address… XXXX XXX XX XX**

**I just want to warn you…**

**If Sho does not arrive at Pretty N Pink studios at 6:09pm February 4, then I am afraid Sho will be kicked off the show.**

**No questions asked.**

**I'm sure I can trust you to do that and also, you're the only person (well also Sho) that know that if they do not arrive at the exact same time, they will get kicked off. So I expect you to not tell anyone. I'm only telling you this because this is Sho's first time starring in a drama and I am really looking forward to working with him.**

**So yeah! :)****  
><strong>

**Hope to see you, whoops I mean, both of you soon!**

**Love,**

**Chang Maru *heart***

* * *

><p>"Hm, I don't like this director person," Sho gave back the Black Berry to Shoko.<p>

"Well look who's jealous," Shoko teased.

"I'm not jealous; I just don't think he should kick someone off the drama for being late, and 6:09? Really? Why not 6:00? I don't get this director!"

_'Whoa I've never seen Sho this serious before in a long time." _Shoko thought to herself. She then looked at her Black Berry for the time. "Well Sho, um wrap this recording up so we can get to the interview for 'Hot Guys' magazine." Shoko then walked out of the recording box.

* * *

><p>Kimagure Rock had just finished their show…<p>

"Good job Kyoko-chan!" Hikaru complimented Kyoko.

"Ah thank you Hikaru-kun!" Kyoko smiled.

Hikaru blushed a bit, "Uh so Kyoko-chan I was thinking… maybe we could… catch some food later after your done changing out of your Bo costume."

"Sure!" Kyoko turned around and saw Shin'ichi and Yuusei, "Hey you two also want to come and grab some lunch too?"

"Yeah sure, I could go for something to eat," Shin'ichi answered, "What about you Yuusei?"

"Yeah I'll come too," Yuusei said.

"Okay! I'll hurry up and change out of Bo and then we could leave," Kyoko then ran to her dressing room, with her chicken tail wagging everywhere.

Hikaru sighed sadly.

Shin'ichi patted Hikaru's back, "Don't worry just give her some time."

"Yeah I'm sure Kyoko would figure your feelings out soon," Yuusei added.

Hikaru brightened up, "Yeah I'll just wait for her and try my very best from now on!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Kyoko came back and was now out of her Bo costume.<p>

"'Kay ready?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh huh," Yuusei, Hikaru, and Shin'ichi nodded.

Then they all started heading to the cafeteria.

"Hm, shall we play janken to see who should get the food?" Shin'ichi asked and smirked.

"Can't we just pick someone to go?" Kyoko asked.

"No no no," Yuusei shook his finger back and forth, "It won't be fun that way if we don't play janken."

Hikaru leaned towards Kyoko and whispered, "Just go along with them; that's what I always do."

"But aren't you the leader?" Kyoko whispered back.

Hikaru just shrugged and smiled.

"Okay…" Kyoko said.

"Ready?" Shin'ichi asked, getting ready to start janken.

Everyone else nodded and got their hands ready.

"Roku, hami, hasami!" they all yelled out.

Shin'ichi drew roku (rock), Yuusei drew roku (rock), Hikaru drew roku (rock), and Kyoko drew hasami (scissors).

The boys starred laughing.

"Noo! I don't want to go! Last time I went I fell off the stairs!" Kyoko pouted.

"Don't worry that won't happen this time," Shin'ichi patted Kyoko's back.

"Yeah Kyoko-chan, don't worry about it," Hikaru smiled.

"You know sometimes I think you guys have brother-telepathy even though you guys aren't brother bit it's weird how you have the same family name…" Kyoko said.

"I can't argue about that," Yuusei said, "but I can give you advice to go get the food now so it can be quicker. We'll stay here and play janken again to figure out who's buying the drinks 'kay?"

"Okay, then I'll be leaving now!" Kyoko waved and quickly went to go buy the food.

"'Kay, let's play some janken!" Shin'ichi happily said.

Yuusei and Hikaru laughed.

"Roku, hami, hasami!" they yelled out…

* * *

><p>A few seconds later…<p>

Kyoko was checking her wallet to see if she had enough money to buy the food that the guys liked so much.

"Hmm, this should be enough right?" Kyoko asked herself.

"Hey Kyoko-Chan!" a male voice called out from behind Kyoko.

Kyoko turned around and saw Hirano running towards her-with a smile on his face he was also waving his hands.

"Ah Hikaru," Kyoko called out.

When Hikaru caught up to Kyoko he was huffing and puffing.

"Uh Hikaru, are you okay?" Kyoko nervously asked.

"Yeah I'm… okay..."

"Uh okay… but I'm gusseting you lost the janken game for whoever buys the drinks."

"Yeah…" Hikaru huffed, but he thought to himself, _"Well I wouldn't say that I lost but Yuusei lost so he was going to buy the drinks but I quickly ran ahead of him so I could be able to catch up to Kyoko-chan."_

"… uh Hikaru, did you hear what I just said?" Kyoko asked.

Hikaru caught his breath, "Oh sorry, I was in a daze for a second."

"That's okay," Kyoko smiled.

_"Her smile is so cute!" _Hikaru thought to himself.

"So I was asking you what the name was of the food that you guys liked."

"Oh that! It's called anpan."

"Oh okay thank you! I was thinking of getting you guys that."

"You don't have to; we can't eat almost anything anyway."

"No it's fine," Kyoko smiled.

_"That smile never gets any less cute!" _Hikaru thought to himself and then asked Kyoko, "Um Kyoko-chan, are you getting one for yourself or are you still on a diet."

"Yeah I not going to get one for myself, it just seems too fating."

"Oh okay, so what kind of drink to you want me to get you?"

"Water would be fine thank you."

* * *

><p>"CUT!" the director yelled out.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" a girl bowed at the director and at Ren.

"Miori, try not to forget your lines this time," the director sighed, "For now take 5 then we'll role again."

"Yes..." Miori bowed.

Ren tapped Miori's shoulder.

She turned around surprised that he had just tapped her.

"I'm very sorry! Because of me forgetting my lines the scene's going very slow then it has to!" Miori bowed.

Ren smiled, "Don't worry about it; you're new right?"

Miori nodded.

"Just remember when my character points to the door and yells out 'get out-', you're supposed to say-"

"'Very well doctor, but please reconsider about the patient in room 203'" Miori sighed and then thought to herself, _"But when I look into Tsuruga-kun's eyes, even though they are blazing with anger, I become dazed by the beauty and hotness!" _she then spoke out loud, "No matter how many time's we role this scene, I just do it somehow."

Ren patted Miori's head, "How about you close your eyes this time when the cameras rolling, that might help with your line."

"You really think so?" Miori looked up at Ren.

Ren nodded.

"As expected from the famous Tsuruga Ren," Miori giggled and smiled, "I'll do that this time!"

"Okay Miori, let's try again okay?" the director said.

"Yes!" Miori half yelled out.

"That's the spirit!" the director smiled, "Okay ready! Lights… Camera… ACTION!"

Right then Ren and Miori let their characters take over themselves.

**_"Doctor, the patient in room 203's family is asking if the operation could be started within this week."_**

**_"Nurse, tell the family that it is impossible, if we have the operation within this week."_**

**_"Why is it impossible?"_**

**_"I have much work to do and so little time, I cannot take some of my important time to waste on an operation for a patient who just needs such a small tumor to be taken out."_**

**_"STOP PRETENDING TO LOOK THROUGH FILES AND HELP HIM!"_**

**_The doctor stopped what he was doing and looked up at the nurse, "I don't appreciate your yelling."_**

**_"Is it because of the patient you had two years ago doctor? Is it because of her doing when you cured her from the huge tumor she had in her and she totally pretended to not know you at all? It's been _****two _years! She's even a murder now! IT IS BECAUSE OF HER THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE?"_**

**_The doctor immediately got up from his desk, "SHUT UP! I don't know what you are talking about! She was merely a patient and nothing to me."_**

**_"She was _****everything _to you. You loved her!"_**

**_"I don't remember loving anyone!"_**

**_"Stop with your lies doctor, you are just hurting yourself because of her. Forget about her and just focus on your patients right now! STOP LOOKING FOR HER!"_**

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

**_"I will not shut up! I know you still love her and you are wasting your time trying to look for a dumbass person like her!"_**

**_"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE FROM YOU!"_**

**_The nurse closed her eyes and bowed, "Very well doctor, but please reconsider about the patient in room 203," she then turned around and left the doctor's office._**

"CUT!" the director yelled out, "Very good Ren, Miori!"

Miori smiled and so did Ren.

"Thank you!" Miori smiled.

"Miori you did better than before! You completely surprised me with you acting in this scene! Great job!" the director smiled.

"Thank you again!" Miori smiled and bowed.

"I agree with the director, you did a great job Miori," Ren smirked.

"Thank you!" Miori smiled again.

"Ah Ren!" Yashiro came running to Ren.

"Yashiro, what's wrong?" Ren asked.

"You have to hurry and change quickly! We're behind schedule and the meeting for 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' is in five hours! You still have to shoot the end of episode 6 for the drama-"

"Enough said Yashiro, I'll go change quickly," Ren threw his car keys to Yashiro.

Yashiro struggled getting the keys.

Ren then speed walked away into his dressing room.

"Um, you're Ren's manager right?" Miori asked.

"Yes I am," Yashiro smiled.

Miori smiled back, "Tsuruga-kun must be very busy since his schedule is so haphazard."

"Oh it is but I find ways to make time for everything Ren needs to go to."

"How does Tsuruga-kun make time for his girlfriend when his schedule is so full?"

"Oh sadly Ren doesn't have a girlfriend."

_'Hm, that's very interesting,'_ Miori thought to herself. "What? I find that very surprising! I mean he is a hunk! How can no one want to date him?"

"Oh that's not the problem."

"Excuse me? I'm confused…"

"Lots of girls want to be with Ren. Even the famous Beauty of Japan asked Ren out but Ren merely said no to her. I'm not really surprised about that since he already has a girl he likes," Yashiro quickly stopped speaking then said, "Please don't tell anyone I said that! If word gets out that Ren likes someone then the press with gang up on Ren and he won't be able to escape!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell a soul," Miori smirked.

"Thank you!" Yashiro bowed at Miori quickly, "Well thank you again and I must go, I have to get the car started for we can leave early. Good bye!"

Yashiro then half ran to the parking lot.

Miori stood there crossing her arms.

_'Hm whoever this girl is that Tsuruga-kun likes must be seducing him or something,' _Miori thought to herself.

Miori bit her thumb nail, _'I don't like this at all!'_

"Ah Miori-san!" a male worker said.

Miori stopped looking angry and completely changed back to her sweet self.

"Yes; do you need me for anything?" Miori asked.

"Oh yes. We'll be shooting your scenes now; the ones without Tsuruga since he's leaving."

"Oh okay, I'm on my way," Miori smiled.

The male worker then left.

Within seconds Ren came back from changing his clothes.

Miori spotted him and went by him while she still had the chance.

"Tsuruga-kun!" she called out.

"Oh hi," Ren smiled.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and good luck on your next drama!" Miori smiled.

Ren smiled, "Thank you and same to you."

Miori smiled and nodded, "Thank you!"

Ren then left…

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**Who the hell is this Miori girl?**

**Will anyone make the meeting in time?**

**And still why are the times different?**

**Why are Maria's and Kyoko's time the same?**

**Well find out these crazy questions in next chapter or in upcoming chapters :)**

**But anyway...**

**This chapie was pretty long. (SO PROUD OF MYSELF!)**

**Also the Heel siblings might not come in a long time, I find it hard trying to think of some ideas for them (already have a few but I don't like them that much) but if anyone has any ideas, I would LOVE to hear them :)**

**But anyway anyway...**

***heart* HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! *heart***

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>

**(love you all!) :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Hour By Hour Part Dos

**First I'd like to thank all my readers for being patient about Chapter 11! (this chapter took a lot of planning, thinking, and researching since I love to be perfect) Hopefully Chapter 12 will be updated less then a week (no promises though)**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews...<strong>

**lalala: **Yes she was very annoying! I was actually getting mad at her when I was writing about her and how I shouldn't have made an OC like her but I had to put someone like her in this story to spice things up a bit :)

**Silvernova34:** I've noticed I don't update when I'm like really busy with things. I love that manga/anime XD! Also I was thinking of doing that (Shoko and the director0 but I'm not sure yet. Who knows it might just happen ;)

**CrescentMelody: **I have noticed that my chapters do seem like chapter one-shot topics. But I'm not sure if I'm the same with my other stories it just seems more easier to right chapter for this story this way. I will try to add more detail :)

**Supershivam: **No problem, as long as you enjoy the story I'm fine with that :D

**romancefanatic101: **Glad you enjoyed those chapter XD I try my best!

**FangirlOfAnime271: **I totally agree with you! And um not sure yet but since it involves Miori, it might show up again.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

**Please enjoy Chapter 11 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Hour By Hour Part Dos**

* * *

><p>~Set of Box R~ ~Actually Outside~<p>

"Cut!" the director, Annaka Sutoyo, yelled out, "I just had an idea pop into my head! Kyoko, can I have you lean back against the alleys wall when Chiori, Honami, and Yuka are about to go towards Tsuna."

"Sure!" Kyoko called out and went out of the scenes stage since she wasn't entering in the beginning of the scene.

"Chiori," Director Annaka started, "cross your arms when you say your first line in the beginning of the scene."

Chiori nodded. _'Was my acting not good enough that I wasn't convincing? My acting was perfect! And that rookie actress Tsuna did not look even scared at all when she did her part of the scene!' _Chiori thought to herself while crossing her arms; glaring at Tsuna without anyone noticing.

Director Annaka pointed at Honami and then pointed to the right, "Stand over there and when you're saying your first line in the beginning of the scene, I want you to somehow speak as if you're laughing at Tsuna during that line."

Honami looked confused about how she should speak as if she's laughing at Tsuna. "Um, Director Annaka, do you mean when I say my line I should seem like I am looking down at her and kind of make fun of her with my voice? Mocking?"

"Yes! That's it!" Director Annaka grinned.

"Okay!" Honami smiled back and went over to where Director Annaka pointed.

"Tsuna," Director Annaka smiled at the new actor, "try to look a bit more confused and frightened. I know you are able to do a great job!"

Tsuna bowed, "Thank you; I will try my best!"

Director Annaka grinned and then focused his attention on Yuka. "Yuka-"

"Yes?" Yuka nervously said.

"I want you to show me more anger in your eyes when you say your lines."

"Was there a problem when I said them last time?"

"No no no, it was perfect but I want more anger since your character respects Natsu very much and she would be really mad at Tsuna's character, Hisako."

"Oh okay," Yuka smirked, not trusting the directors' words.

"Okay everyone remember what I told you!" Director Annaka paused, "From the top... and ... ACTION!"

Immediately, everyone transformed into a different person. As they spoke, it seemed like they were completely sucked into a different world then they were in now.

**_Three girls were slowly moving their way towards another girl down an alley._**

**_"So you're the chick that was messing around with Natsu's boyfriend huh," Kaori _**_(Honami) **said edging herself closer to the girl **(Tsuna)**, almost getting ready to push her against the wall.**_

**_"I-I don't know what you're talking about," shivered the girl. She was trying to distance herself away from the three girls but that had ended when she had hit the alley way._**

**_"Don't play dumb bitch! Yunka _**_(Chiori) **saw you kissing him out in the club the other day. You were all over him," Tsugumi **(Yuka) **said with a death glare on her face.**_

**_"You shouldn't French Kiss someone you just met or you might regret it later; sweetie," Yunka smirked; which made the girl feel even more frightened and was now slipping down the allies wall._**

**_"Wait… you mean… James?" the girl swallowed hard when she spoke his name. She was finally scared out of her mind, but didn't dare try and show it to those horrible girls she had just met. Something told her that if she showed fear to them, they would rip her apart piece by piece._**

**_Tsugumi chuckled and had a smirk on her face; but now a friendly one, "He lied to you. His name isn't James; it's-"_**

**_"But he told me he was from America! He even spoke English too!" the girl shouted back. She didn't want to believe that the guy she met, and thought that he was finally _****the one_, had been lying to her the while time._**

**_Yunka leaned down toward the girl and grabbed onto the collar of her shirt, picking her up so she was now standing on her feet. She was now face to face with the girl. "Again, a lie," she said with a smirk on her face._**

**_Kaori came closer to Yunka and the girl. When she was close enough, she whispered into the girls left ear, "Look, on the bright side, if he lied to you then that must have meant that you were a part of his plan that he was pulling._**

**_The girl was at her limit. She wanted to get away from these horrible people. She almost did too but was stopped as soon as she ran by an orange haired girl which had short hair._**

**_The orange haired girl was gripping onto the girls arm tightly, not willing to let go any time soon. She had faced her head towards Yunka, Kaori, and Tsugumi. It seemed like she was standing against the allies' wall the whole time without any of the four girls noticing her presence._**

**_"I see you found my piece to the puzzle," the orange haired girl said while flinging the girl in her hand towards Kaori. "Do me a favor and try not to scar her. I wouldn't want Arata to blame me for her scars when they meet again."_**

**_"Natsu; what are you doing here?" Kaori asked while catching the girl and gripping her tight._**

**_Natsu smiled, "Just heard that Arata was planning something up. When I found out what it was, I immediately went to go look for him. The sad thing was that he still didn't run away yet. I managed to make him spill out the rest of his plan about kidnapping some girl because of her families' money. They were going to meet up around this area and I decided to catch her myself and tell her the truth about Arata; about how he betrayed her and such," she paused and sighed, "but it seems like you guys took care of that. Go ahead and finish her off. I hate females like her who kiss a guy on their first date and try to go to a hotel the next day." Natsu then started to walk away but was stopped._**

**_It was the girl._**

**_"Who is this Arata?" she had asked with a frightened look on her face. It seemed like she was trembling._**

**_Natsu didn't turn back to face her. "Arata is the sweet jackass that you met yesterday at the night club. James; if I should say since that was the name he used to trick you?"_**

**_"SHUT UP! JAMES WOULDN'T LIE TO ME!" the girl screamed out, struggling to free herself from Kaori's tight grip._**

**_"Mio. That was your name right? Mio?" Natsu asked, still not turning back._**

**_The girl, Mio, was shocked. She had stopped struggling. "H-how did you know that that was my name?"_**

**_Mio was ignored by a wave of a hand from Natsu. It seemed that that wave from a mere hand ment from the three remaining girls to take care of Mio._**

**_Natsu left Kaori, Yunka, and Tsugumi do their work as she left the alley._**

"And… CUT!" Director Annaka yelled out, "Good job everyone! That's it for today!"

Kyoko had sighed a relief. She was looking forward to going to the meeting for the new drama pretty soon.

* * *

><p>~Lory's Office~<p>

"Grandfather," Maria screamed as she entered running into Lory's office.

"Oh hey, we'll talk later… No it's not you. My cute and lovely granddaughter just came to give me a surprise visit. Yes I perfectly understand, goodbye," Lory hung up on the person who he was talking to.

As he hung up, Maria stopped halfway from his desk.

"What's wrong my princess?" Lory asked nervously.

She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Is is the new candle that I lit up? Well if it is, I think it smells lovey! You just don't-"

"Oh who cares about the candle; it's that outfit! Haven't I told you already _not _to wear that? It's out of fashion!"

Lory waved his hand, "Oh you sound like your grandmother when she saw me pick out my own clothes. I think I look fabulous in these!"

Maria sighed, "It's no use getting through you."

"Oh well, you're stuck with me."

She sighed again and ignored him. Her expression then changed back to excitement. "So grandfather…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Is it time yet to go to the meeting yet?"

Lory laughed and got up from his desk and walked towards Maria. "Patience my dear, in about a few hours we can go over there."

Maria pouted, "Fine but when it's time _please _don't wear those clothes!"

He smiled and nodded, "Very well," his face then lit up like a little boy waiting for Santa, "Hey Maria, how about we go and get some ice cream!"

A wide smile appeared on Maria's face, "Really?"

Lory nodded and then picked up Maria.

"But first you have to change into different clothes!" Maria said as she patted Lory's head.

"Yes yes my princess," he said as they skipped out of his office.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_'Why must the president make me act as such a stupid girl like this! She has no pride at all! It makes her seem like she is poor by following such a man since he just saved her life! I find it all stupid and confusing!' _Kanae thought to herself as she entered the studio where she was shooting the first episode of her new drama that she was starring the lead role as.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the end of the this chapter, I felt like I rushed it at the end. I believed I could have made it make it more sense but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Tell meh what you thought about that part.<em>**

**_Plus I had no intenion for this to be a filler, I try to think what ************_Yoshiki Nakamura would have wrote._************_**

**_So yeah... Chapter 12 will be named Hour By Hour Part Tres (yes I'm using Spanish numbers because it makes more sense, well to me since I grew up with Spanish) and will be featuring Kanae star in her new drama role (which I did not make up but kinda made up the plot)._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soo...<em>**

**_Why does everyone still have different times?_**

**_Will anyone be kicked out of the drama?_**

**_What was the new drama that Kanae is starring in besides 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' ?_**

**_What will happen next?_**

**_Find out all the answers by reading even more of 'LOVE TRIANGLE MUCH?' !_**

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Hour By Hour Part Tres

**Yes! I was able to update! **

**Oh and sorry about Chapie 11, it seemed rushed and not funny at all, with everything going on that time, I just couldn't write a good chapter so I'm very sorry about that!**

**I feel like I talk to much when I have my opening so... *zips mouth***

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews...<strong>

**Silvernova34: **Yeah sorry about making it so short! Yeah I feel that way too but last month was really busy so I had to come up with a chapter ASAP so I wouldn't feel bad lol. Lol I find that as a compliment to me (about Natsu being mean) XD and yeah i know, i really need to make the meeting soon but I have these ideas in my head and I guess i feel like I'm annoying my readers XD

**SnowPrincess9741:** Thank you for your compliment! It really means a lot! :D

**Kakurin:** -Chap 9 Review- I know I know I'm sorry about that! That's just how I write at this moment since I'm trying to improve my writing. And thank you! :D I feel like that too when I'm reading other FanFic's -Chap 11 Review- Yeah Chap 11 was really not my best chapter, I truly don't like that Chap but I had to write a chapter since I didn't update for 2 weeks. And don't worry about it :) I have many plans for Ren x Kyoko and Sho x Kyoko scenes :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

**Please enjoy Chapter 11 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Hour By Hour Part Tres**

* * *

><p>"Ah there she is! Our star!" a short (maybe about 4'5ft) man ran up to Kanae and vigorously shook her hands. "So glad you could make it!"<p>

_'Whoa, no one told me there was a dwarf here; where's Snow White?" _Kanae suppressed a laugh and slowly showed a smile on her face; speaking through her teeth she said, "I'm glad to be here! Pff-"

Immediately, Kanae clasped her free hand to her mouth. _'Oh crap!' _she thought to herself.

The man looked confused at first but then ignored it. "Good to hear that!" he smirked while letting go of Kanae's hand and gesturing her to follow him, "Come this way, we're getting all the actors ready for the first scene."

Kanae dropped her hand from her mouth and bowed.

The man then started walking and Kanae followed behind him; thinking to herself, _'Damn it, I hope I didn't blow it! Wait what am I saying? I hope I did so I don't have to be in this drama!' _she shook her head, _'Wait no, if I don't star in this drama, the media's going to think I wasn't good enough for it! The word already got out that I'm starring in this drama and-'_

"Uh Kotonami-san, did you hear what I said?"

Kanae snapped away from her thought, "Oh sorry, could you repeat what you had been saying before?"

With a little smile he said, "I was just asking you if you memorized your lines fully."

"Yes I have," Kanae raised her eyebrow, "Why are you asking me that? As an actor I should already know my lines before I go on set."

"Oh I didn't mean to offend you! It was just…" he sighed, "Well a few days ago when I was directing my other drama-"

Kanae hid her surprised face. _'He's the director?' _she held in a laugh, _'Whoa I did not expect him to be a director!'_

"-I noticed that an actor paused longer then they should have. After repeating and repeating the lines to them, they still couldn't say them right."

"Must have been a newbie," Kanae shook her head.

"Oh that person was but I let it go since they were but because of them, filming went a whole lot slower," the director then went in front of Kanae and bowed to her, "Thank you for memorizing your lines! I don't ever want to live through such a long day like that again," he sniffed.

Kanae looked around. "Hey, Mr. Director! Stop bowing! Everyone's looking at us!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later. . .<p>

Kanae was now dressed in her purple kimono and her hair was pulled up. She looked like a very rich young lady back in the Edo* period.

"Ah so now everyone is now dressed! Good good!" the director chanted and grabbed Kanae's hand and dragged her by some other people who looked like they also were wearing clothes from the Edo period.

_'Ugh this feels so weird since he is so short!' _Kanae thought as she was being pulled by the director, _'And those must be the other actors.'_

The director let go of Kanae's hand and introduced her to all the other actors and who they were going to act as.

"So now that we all know who everyone is, promise me that we won't have any problems at all!" he asked with a worried look on his face.

Everyone nodded.

With a sigh of relief, the director said, "Okay so just rephrasing what the whole drama is about, it is a Samurai Drama that revolves around the female main character," he pointed to Kanae, "and the male main character," he pointed to a handsome young man around the same age as Kanae. "Kanae's character, Akane, following around a samurai named Juro, and that's Kenta. The reason Akane is following Juro is because she had just lost her parents that were murdered and Juro was able to save her. Along on their journey, Juro is trying to find his father who abandoned him which made his life very difficult. A few years pass and Juro trained Akane to be a female samurai disguised as a male," he paused, "So that all I have to say for now, how about we start filming now?"

* * *

><p>Few minutes later…<p>

Kanae and the other actors were getting ready to start the first scene. That was the only scene they were going to do today.

_'Hm, I expected the male lead to be someone older than the same age as me, but at least he's cute,' _Kanae thought to herself.

"So this scene is when the fire begins in Akane's home, I want the bad samurai's to rush in quick and start the fake fire in Akane's parents room. At the end, Kanae, when you see the people that were your maids and such die by the samurai, I want you to really show a crying face with sorrow and then hatred. A man that was a good friend to your father will come to you and tell you to hide in a secret room underground. There I want you to keep acting since there will be a camera there. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and so did Kanae.

Right then everyone changed into a different person…

* * *

><p>An hour later… 5:45<p>

"Hio; are you getting ready to leave for the meeting for the new drama your starting in?" Hio's manager called out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't worry I am," Hio Uesugi said; of course he sounded irritated.

"You know, I heard that Kotonami Kanae will also be starring in 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'" Hio's manager said while taking a seat next to Hio on the couch.

Hio quickly looked at his manager with an expression which told her he was hiding his happiness, "Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He sprang up from the couch and turned to his manager, "Well; what are you waiting for? Take me to the meeting!"

She laughed, "Yes yes."

* * *

><p>On set with Kanae's new drama… 5:45<p>

"Thank you everyone for the hard work today!" the director bowed then rose up, "Same time in the next 2 days."

He dismissed everyone.

_'Thank god it's only 5:45,'_ Kanae thought while checking her cell phone, _'I should get going to Pretty N' Pink Studios, wait… ugh! I won't make it in time if I take the bus and hide my face! What am I going to do?'_

"You look worried," Kanae heard a male voice from the side of her. It was Kenta.

"Oh um don't worry about it, I'll figure it out myself."

"You need to be somewhere, don't you?" he asked her.

Kanae sighed, "I said don't worry about it, I'll figure it out myself." She then started walking away but Kenta caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I could help you to where you need to go," he smiled.

Kanae eyed him, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Kenta smiled, "You will know you can trust me when you get to the place."

She sighed, "Fine," and pointed her finger at him, "but I'm only allowing this because I really need to go to this place."

He smiled, "Sure," he paused and then spoke before Kanae could reply, "Just follow me and I'll take you there on my motorcycle."

"Wait, by motorcycle?" Kanae looked worried.

"Don't worry I know how to drive one."

* * *

><p>5:50<p>

Ren was driving with Yashiro in the car with him; on their way to Pretty N' Pink Studios.

It was pretty obvious what Yashiro was talking about to Ren.

"Ah and I remember the time when you first met Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro giggled, "You were so rude to her and-" he paused and looked at Ren, "Hey Ren; are you listening to me?"

Ren just nodded since his song he had on his MP3 had ended and he could hear Yashiro.

"Oh okay, well back to what I was saying," Yashiro began.

Little did Yashiro know that Ren had ear phones on…

* * *

><p>5:59- In front of Pretty N' Pink Studios-<p>

Kanae got off Kenta's motorcycle with anger on her face as she pulled off the helmet from her head. "Couldn't you have at least drove slower!" she yelled.

Kenta pulled off his helmet, he was looking very calm and that pissed Kanae, "If I drove slowly, you wouldn't be here early for your meeting of your new drama. I told you, you could trust me," he smiled.

She looked shocked and confused, "Wait… how do you know that I have a meeting here? I never told you anything!"

Kenta shrugged, "I have my connections, and besides the most important thing to do right now is to go by the man with the shoulder length curly hair, wearing sunglasses, and wearing a track suit, while crossing his arms, oh and you can't forget about his little mustache there."

Kanae starred at him and all Kenta did was point his head to the guy he just described.

Kanae slowly walked towards the man, and a few times she looked back at Kenta in confusion.

When she got to the man she was quite nervous, "Uh that guy back there," she pointed to Kenta, who was still on his motorcycle, "told me I should talk to you…"

The man took off his glasses; he was quite handsome, "Are you here for a meeting?"

"Yeah, for the drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'"

The man grew a wide smile. "Really?" he then embraced her in a hug.

_'What's going on? Why is he hugging me?' _Kanae thought to herself as she tried to struggle away from him.

Finally he stopped hugging her, "My apologies," he smirked, "but I'm just glad that my first actor was able to make it in time for the meeting; and you came early too!"

"Wait a minute…" Kane paused, "Are you the director of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'?"

Chang Maru nodded.

_'Why are my exceptions on people now a day so bad?'_ Kanae thought to herself.

Kenta soon came by them.

Kanae turned around, "And you! How did you know I was coming here for a meeting?"

Kenta shrugged, that annoyed Kanae, "I just happened to see your picture before when my dad was looking though the actor profiles."

Kanae grew nervous, "A-and who is your father?"

"You were just talking to him," Kenta pointed at Chang Maru.

Chang Maru just smiled and waved at Kanae.

Kanae was shocked, "But then you would have curly hair like him!"

This time Chang Maru spoke, "I curl my hair every morning because it makes me look pretty and handsome," he smiled proudly.

Kanae sighed.

"Ah see I told you Hio, Kanae would be here," a female voice said from behind Kanae and Kenta.

* * *

><p>*is a division of the history of Japan when it was ruled by the shoguns of the Tokugawa family, running from 1603 to 1868.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**Now that the meetings going to soon start, is anyone going to be late and get kicked out?**

**How will Ren react about Kyoko acting with him as the main characters?**

**How will Sho react? **

**How will Kyoko react?**

**When will they start filming?**

**A lot to be answered in the next chapters! So continue reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and just wondering but does anyone know what Hio's managers name is? Does she even have one?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: There's That Creepy Feeling

****I have edited Chapter 11, feel free to read the Lory and Maria scene :)****

**Hey guys really sorry for taking long with Chapter 13, my brain has finally accepted that it's summer now so I'm waking up really late. Plus I've been a bookworm lately :3 ****  
><strong>

**To make it up to you guys, I made this chapter long! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews...<strong>

**Silvernova34: **Lol glad to hear my chapters make your day! XD yeah I love Kanae also! I actually hate love triangles XD hard to believe right? But yeah I can't help it. The only thing good about love triangle is your the person who knows whats going to happen. I never found out Hio's manager's name so I just made one up for her. Yeah we'll be seeing Kenta a lot, plus he has a secret that will eventually be brought into light. Lol I try my best to upload as quick as I can. I'm really excited too!

**GigglyNana:** At least it works for you know! :D Lol thanks (the Kanae part)! I love that about Hio too, if only he was the same age as Kanae! *day dreaming about that* XDDD and XDD (again)

**YeahYouWannaKnowMyName:** Thank you! And we have a few more characters coming into the drama ;)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

**Please enjoy Chapter 13 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**There's That Creepy Feeling Again**

* * *

><p>Kanae could tell Hio was suppressing a smile from his face when he approached her. When he finally came close enough, Kane smiled, "Hi Hio! Are you also in the drama 'Can It Be? Will It Be?'?"<p>

Hio made a face, "Well of course I am! Why else would I be here?"

Kanae ruffled with Hio's hair playfully. "Yes, yes. my apologies."

Hio blushed and shooed away Kanae's hand. "Don't act like I'm a kid!"

Kanae laughed and met eyes with Hio's manager, Aya*; who smiled and Kanae returned the smile. Aya went by Chang Maru and spoke to him, "Are you the director?"

Chang Maru lowered his sunglasses and smiled. "Why yes I am and who might you be?" he reached for her right hand and raised it half way to his face; bent down, and kissed the back of her hand.

Aya was shocked at first but then smiled and looked the other way, avoiding Chang Maru's eyes. Meanwhile, Kenta, Hio, and Kanae watched in disgust.

"What is wrong with your manager Hio?" Kanae asked, still watching.

"I don't know but I hope it stops soon, I don't want to look at her and get this image back in my head," Hio gagged.

"How rude," Kenta exclaimed, "Well not towards my father, don't really care about that Must-Curl-My-Hair-Freak, he's not married anymore so I don't care, but towards you manager, she's a very beautiful women you know!"

Kanae faced Kenta; sighed, and put her hand to her temples, "From my experiences with your father and you, I can tell you're a playboy like him."

Kenta gasped and put his hand above his heart. "I am nothing like that old geezer! Well besides the fact that him and I both respect women."

Kanae crossed her arms and chuckled. "Yeah and I bet respecting women means giving them a heart attack on your motorcycle."

"Now that was just you."

"Oh really now? Then-" Kanae felt a tap on her elbow before she could finish her sentence. It was Hio. He gestured for her to bend down. When she did, he whispered into her, ignoring Kenta's curious glare. "Who is that guy and why-" but screams blocked Kanae from hearing what Hio had to say.

Apparently Kanae, Kenta, and Hio were too engrossed with their conversations, they didn't notice other people had already arrived and checked in with Chang Maru.

The screams came from a few females, yelling in joy. Kanae sighed and gave a disapproving look at the girls, but then smiled and thought, _'Oh so that's why they're like that. As excepted,' _as she followed their gaze.

Ren had just gotten out of his black convertible, along with Yashiro who was blocking any girl who tried to come close to Ren.

When Ren reached Kanae and the others, he greeted them with a smile and went over to shake hands with Chang Maru.

"Right on time Ren," Chang Maru remarked him.

"Wouldn't miss it," Ren reassured him.

_'Yeah wouldn't miss it cause you'll be working with Kyoko,' _both Yashiro and Kanae thought to themselves.

"Well now," Chang Maru turned to the direction where his son was standing, "Kenta, why don't you go inside and take the managers that are here so far and lead them into the other meeting room."

Kenta shot an annoyed face to his father. "I don't get why I have to be the one to get the managers their actors' schedules ready for the drama. I'm an actor myself you know."

"Yeah yeah yeah, complain all you want. You know exactly why that's your job. I already told you what I what I was already going to tell the other actors in the meeting. So get your butt in there are wait for the other managers."

Kanae and Hio both chuckled under their breath. Kanae heard Kenta mutter something. She was pretty sure he had muttered 'old bastard'. He then went in front of Pretty N' Pink Studios and yelled out, "Hey all you managers follow me inside and I'll help with the schedules and stuff."

Chang Maru sighed and brought his hand to his temples.

"Must be hard having a son like him," Kanae told Chang Maru while patting him on the back.

Chang Maru looked up and Kanae. "Oh it is. Right now he's barely acting like he is at home. Once he gets to know someone, you get to know the real him," he laughed.

After Kenta and the managers left, someone sneaked up from behind Kanae and screamed into her ear. Kanae jerked away (along with Chang Maru, Ren, and Hio) and angrily yelled out, "Who just did that!"

A female giggled from behind Kanae. At first Kanae thought it was Kyoko but when she turned around she saw Chiori laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"What the hell Chiori! Why would you do that?" Kanae was half angry and half shocked. She was angry because she hates being scared and when someone scares her, she feels like a little kid. But she was mostly shocked because she never expected that from Chiori.

Chiori clenched her stomach and spoke through her laughs, "Sorry but I couldn't resist the urge to do that," she paused, "Oh you should have seen your face XD"

Kanae fought the urge to laugh out. So instead she slapped Chiori behind her head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Chiori sounded offended. She rubbed that back of her head.

"For your foolishness; now go and check in with the director."

"And where is he?"

"Standing right next to you..."

Chiori turned to look on her left side and saw Chang Maru smiling. She cleared her throat, "I'm Amamiya Chiori."

"Well hello there. Looks like you're an exciting one." Chang Maru answered with a sly smile.

Chiori glared at him, "That will be the last time you'll be seeing me like that," she paused and turned to Kanae, Ren, and Hio, "Same with you guys. I just felt like scaring Kanae for once," Kanae was about to say something but Chiori continued, "Oh and _don't _tell Kyoko I just showed a different side of me. She'll just get sad and pouty; asking me to show her what I did. So telling Kyoko is a no no. Got it?" With that, Chiori turned to her old self.

A few seconds later Chiori's manager, Yoshimoto, came running towards Chiori; huffing and puffing like a train.

"What took you so long?" Chiori said while crossing her arms.

"You… ran… right when… we… got out the… car…"

"Oh…uh, sorry about that; I had something I needed to take over."

Yoshimoto finally caught her breathe, "And what was that?"

Chiori said, "Never mind about it…" and looked away from her manager.

Chang Maru then spoke, "Well then, I guess your Chiori's manager. Aren't I right?"

Yoshimoto brought her attention to Chang Maru, "Yes, yes I am."

He stepped forward and reached for her right hand and raised it half way to his face; bent down, and kissed the back of her hand; just like he did with Hio's manager Aya.

Disgusted faces came upon Hio, Kanae, and Chiori's faces. Ren just pretended he didn't see anything but before anyone could say anything, Yoshimoto pulled her hand away and slapped Chang Maru across his face. His expression was shocked like everyone else around them except for Yoshimoto; she looked offended.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

Chang Maru stepped away and lifted his hand to his cheek and shrugged. "Sorry about that. I guess I deserved," though he was still shocked.

"Chiori, go get him some ice from inside the studio. And mister director isn't there someplace I should be?"

Chang Maru just said, "Yeah inside, ask the person in the front and they will tell you-"

Yoshimoto interrupted him, "Thank you and Chiori, go get him some ice. I hit him pretty hard."

Chiori blinked, "Uh sure…" and then walked away with Yoshimoto inside.

"Did she really hit you that hard?" Ren asked when Chiori and Yoshimoto were inside.

Chang Maru laughed but then winced, "Yeah she sure did."

"How can a girl have so much power on just one slap?" Hio blinked.

"Females are very powerful when we need to be. I'd say you deserved that Chang Maru," a female voice was heard from behind Kanae, Ren, and Hio.

They all faced where the female voice came from and it was none other than Matsunai Ruriko**, along with her manager, Lee***; who was holding an umbrella over Ruriko's head.

Ruriko took off her glasses and smiled at Ren. "Long time no see Tsuraga-kun."

Ren returned the smile, "I've heard you've improved a lot since the last time we met."

"Well of course I have," she softly laughed, "but as much as I don't want to admit it; it was all thank to Mogami-san. Without her competing with me that day I wouldn't be able to become a better actor with a better personality."

"I'm happy to hear that."

_'Oh so she's the brat that Kyoko was talking about when she first got her chance to act with Ren,' _Kanae thought to herself.

Ruriko then moved her way towards Chang Maru. "Just be glad she didn't kick you in the-"

"Got the ice!" Chiori yelled out as we stepped out the pink building.

Chiori handed Chang Maru the ice, what was around a towel, and he applied it to his right cheek. "Thank you Amamiya."

Chiori didn't answer him but she just went back to stand next to Kanae.

"Ruriko, you can go away now, I already checked you in. You don't need to be around me, oh and Lee, you can go inside. My son is taking care of the schedules."

"Oh okay, thank you," Ruriko's manager said while giving the umbrella to Ruriko and started walking into the building.

More actors came by Chang Maru; they were checking in, then they soon left.

Ruriko continued were Chang Maru left off, "Is that any way to talk to your niece like that uncle?"

_'Niece?' _Ren, Kanae, Chiori, and Hio all thought.

Chiori thought to herself, _'Oh great, did she use her uncle to get her to star in this drama? What a-'_

Kanae nudged Chiori and whispered to her, "I know what you're thinking."

Chiori was shocked but hid that from her face. She whispered back, "And what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that she was a bitch for having her uncle get a role in this drama."

Chiori looked at Kanae, "How did you know?"

Kanae smirked, "I've been around you long enough to know what you think about female actors."

"Well… for the record, I wasn't thinking of calling her a bitch. I was calling her an a-"

Before Chiori could finish her sentence, female screams yelled out in joy and excitement. They were louder than the screams Ren had gotten, and that meant the female actors had increased since Ren came.

Chiori and the others looked behind themselves and only Kanae and Ren showed a very concern look on their faces.

It was none other then-

"Fuwa Sho, well that means I can check him in now," Chang Maru said.

_'Damn it,' _Kanae thought to herself, _'I wasn't expecting _him _to also be in the drama. Just great! How I am supposed to calm Kyoko down when she's going to see him a lot now. Damn it!'_

Sho took his precious time to come towards Ren and the others. He stopped a few feet in front of Ren. Shoko just continued walking and smiled when she saw Chang Maru.

While they chatted away, Ren and Sho were having a starring match, wait scratch that, more like a death glare match just between the two of them with no one noticing.

"Didn't expect you here," Sho had said.

"Didn't expect you here either; you're not an actor so what are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"I became an actor right when the director of 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' wanted me to star in his drama. Did you know that he gave me the lead role?"

"Hm, so he did now, did he? Well turns out he also gave me the lead role."

To Kanae, it was like seeing two lightning bolts traveling to Sho's and Ren's eyes.

"What are they doing?" Hio asked Kanae.

"A death glare match," Kanae grew nervous. _'How long is that going to last and when is Kyoko going to be here? Well before she gets here I should brake those two bastards up and-'_

But it was too late.

"Here comes Kyoko!" Chiori happily said. (Surprisingly that didn't snap those two bastards out of their glares)

_'No it can't be true!' _even though Kanae didn't want to look, she looked anyway.

Kyoko parked her bike and chained it on a railing and was about to come our way but thankfully Maria had also arrived and screamed out, "Onee-sama!" and started running towards Kyoko. Kyoko had heard Maria and yelled out, "Maria-chan!" and also started running towards Maria. Soon they both embraced each other like they hadn't seen one another in years. The president and Sebastian watched them both with happy faces.

"Well there's Mogami Kyoko and the presidents granddaughter. I can check them in now. That means only a few actors disobeyed my orders in coming here on time. Too bad for them; good thing none of them are main characters," Kanae heard Chang Maru say that from behind her.

"Well I don't think that's quite fair," Shoko said.

"I say it is, but anyway you should get inside and work on Sho's schedule."

"Okay, well thank you."

Chang Maru met eyes with Lory and smiled. Then he yelled out, "'Kay all my actors and actresses! Time to go inside the Pretty N' Pink pink studio building!" he laughed and then started walking into the building, along with others following behind him.

_'Thank God we'll be going starting the meeting soon! Good thing Kyoko hasn't seen-' _after Kanae thought things were going to be all right, Sho had turned around and met eyes with Kyoko. _'Oh great me and my big brain!' _

Kanae then felt a shiver down her back, along with Hio, Chiori, the president, Sebastian, Maria, Ren, and Sho.

"There's that creepy feeling again," Kanae whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>*Aya is just I named for Hio's manager since I guess she doesn't have one.<p>

**Review: chapter 8 of the manga, episode 5 of the anime, and episode 4 of the drama (her names Liu Li Er there).

***Lee is just a random name for Ruriko's manager since she also doesn't have her own name.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**I think we all know what that creepy feeling Kanae sensed was right?**

**What will happen next?**

**Will everything be okay?**

**Biggest question is: What will Kyoko _do_?**

****A lot to be answered in the next chapters! So continue reading! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: The Pink & Purple Doors?

**So about the 'Please enjoy Chapter 11 of Love Triangle Much? !' In chap 13... heehee it was a mistake sorry about that! It's fixed now :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews...<strong>

**frroggers:** Yes I will! Sorry for updating so late DX forgive me! But I updated now :D**  
><strong>

**Guest: **Thank you for liking my story :D and of course I will continue since I got sooo many ideas planned for this story! Now that I re-read chapter 13, I do see that mistake. Thank you for spotting that! I barely re-read before I update (I should start doing that) so I will fix it!

**misao97:** Thank you, actually I'm glad about that too since I didn't want much Oc's as the mains. You just gave me an idea! Thank you for bringing up Bridge Rock! And thank you for saying that Chap 13 was great XD And thank you! (again) :D

**DarkSun Sama:** Sorry but I cannot tell as much as I want to DX but you can read about it now :D

**Silvernova34:** I'm glad that your glad about hearing that I'm glad too XD heehee ikr! Every good question! You shall find out what Kyoko does now! And yes, I well try to get back to updating every week like I did!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>Hey everyone :D sorry about not updating for a while I wasn't feeling well and I had to do some OC's for the actors in the drama and decide who's playing who and how many people. Plus (the hardest part) picking Japanese names for each TWO times. DX it was hard but couldn't have done it without my cousin :)<em>************

************_You guys will also be hearing some great news about 'Love Triangle Much?' in (probably) next chapter. Its exciting! XD _************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_************

************_I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_************

**Please enjoy Chapter 14 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**The Pink & Purple Doors?**

* * *

><p><em>"Come on! All it takes is your anger and we'll do the rest by strangling him and then-"<em>

"No! Go away!" Kyoko brushed away her apparition, "As much as I love your plan and as much as Sho deserves it, I'm not going to start yelling at him 'cause if I do Tsuruga-san would think I'm still after revenge and then he wouldn't respect me anymore and and-"

_"Oh who cares about that, but you should have told the others 'cause right now they're taking care of Sho. Haha you didn't pull much anger back when you saw Sho XD"_

_'What?' _While Kyoko pulled herself back into reality, the other apparitions were _really _making Sho shiver. Watching this wonderful scene made her blood boil with anger and happiness.

"Ow, Onee-sama, you're hurting my hand…"

Kyoko flinched from the words Maria had said. "Oh, I'm so sorry Maria-chan!" she loosened her grip and forced a smile on her face-which scared the crap out of the apparitions swarming around Sho. They came back to Kyoko and shivered from her hushed words to them, "We'll talk later."

With a gentle smile, Kyoko told Maria to get on her back and made their way around greeting their friends.

Maria jumped off Kyoko's back and launched herself into Ren's arms while screaming out, "REN!". Meanwhile Kyoko said a weak hello to him while straightening out her back from the pain she just encountered.

Ren chuckled and made a worried look at Kyoko, who gave him a thumbs up. "Hello Maria," he smiled, "and good evening president."

The president returned the smile and yelled out, "Hello my caterpillars!"

_'Wait, why caterpillars when butterflies are much greater than them?' _Hio thought to himself, _'Plus some of us aren't even in your company…'_

"Hm, isn't it very unusual for you to be wearing a regular plain suit president?" Chiori asked.

The president made a pouty face, "Maria wouldn't let me-"

"That's only because you wanted to wear only trunks along with girls in bikini's dancing when its 64 degrees outside! Plus we're in February!"

"Well when you put it that way… it sounds like a delightful idea!" Lory smiled and Maria shook her head.

_'What is wrong with is president?' _Sho thought to himself, _'the part with the girl's dancing isn't half bad but the important thing is that if Kyoko thinks she can just piss me off from not saying hi to me and ignoring me, then she's very wrong.' _With that one thought, crazy plans came into Sho's head how he should get Kyoko back…

"You were lucky to have listened to Maria president," Kanae said.

"Why's that?" Lory asked.

"Well for one thing, at you're- uh…" Kanae paused and thought to herself, _'The the heck Kanae! You can't tell him that he's old! He'll give you another Ultimate Punishment!' _

Lory was confused and said, "My what?"

"Oh um what I meant to say was uh…" _'That's it!' _"You dancing girls in bikinis won't last long at 64 degrees so it was a really good idea to have listened to Maria!"

Lory was shocked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Heh heh, yeah…" Kanae nervously said and then she remembered something might happen if Kyoko and Sho are here too long with no security guards. "Oh hey well it looks like we're the only ones out here so I say we go inside and catch up with the rest of the actors!"

"Yes you're absolutely right! Well what are we waiting for?" Lory clapped his hands twice, "Come along my darling caterpillars!" he then headed off into the building and everyone followed him, well… almost everyone.

Sho had stopped Kyoko from following the president by grabbing her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sho asked as he turned Kyoko around and left her go.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" Kyoko asked bitterly.

"Hm, well I would say I was just stopping you now, didn't I?"

_'Calm down Kyoko, he's not worth your time.' _"Look I don't know about you but I would like to follow the others and start the meeting."

"You can do that later, but right now I want you to answer a question for me."

"And what is your question?"

Ren and Kanae both noticed that they didn't hear Kyoko's happy giggling about her being excited for the new drama, so they both turned around and saw Sho and Kyoko, _still _outside.

_'What the heck Kyoko! You were supposed to follow the rest of us! What are you doing talking to Fuwa Sho?' _Kanae thought to herself, _'Wait… I can run up to them and get Kyoko before anyone else notices she's gone! Oh and-"_

_'Why is Kyoko talking to Fuwa Sho? Don't tell me she's… No she wouldn't do that,' _Ren thought to himself, _'She already told me she gave up her revenge on him so-'_

Sho suddenly grabbed Kyoko's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look, just answer my question already! Why didn't you say hi to me?" _'Wait Sho! This wasn't the plan! What happened to paying someone to stalk her so she would come crying to you? Wait… nah she would never come crying to me. She would have kicked the guy in his-'_

Kanae turned her head and saw Ren scary face. _'Damn you Fuwa Sho! Let go of Kyoko! Uh why does this seem like a drama right now? Ren getting mad is something I've never seen before and I hope I never get to again! Oh no! Ren's about to go towards them! I got to stop this!'_

Ren was already taking steps towards Sho and Kyoko.

"Look Sho," Kyoko started, "the reason why I didn't answer you was 'cause-"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Kanae, Ren, Kyoko, and Sho all turned their heads to the source of the scream. It was Maria; she had hopped off from Ren's arms without him noticing! She was now running towards Sho and Kyoko. When she got to them, Maria kicked Sho's shin.

Ren, Kanae, and Kyoko were shocked, Sho was way more, and soon Ren and Kanae were holding in their laughs, while, of course, Kyoko was bursting in laughter.

Maria stuck out her tongue at Sho.

Sho was hopping on one foot while rubbing the shin Maria had kicked. "Hey kid! What the hell was that for?"

Maria put her hands on her hips. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out," she then grabbed a hold of Kyoko's hand and starting walking with her to Pretty N' Pink studios.

Sho starred at them as they walked, stunned by such a little girl who had such a powerful kick in that little body of hers.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later…<p>

Ren, Kyoko, Kanae, Maria, and Sho, who was limping, was able to catch up with the rest of the actors.

Chang Maru led everyone to two doors; one pink and one purple.

"Yes?" Chang Maru asked when someone raised their hand.

It was a girl, which looked very familiar to Kyoko who was seeing her back. Her voice was familiar too. "If I may ask but why is the studios called Pretty N' Pink. Is it because everything inside the building is pink except for the furniture and that purple door?"

Chang Maru smiled, "Good question! Well the studio got the name when the owner changed but is still owned by the same family. You see…"

He explained how the owner gave the studios to his daughter who loved the color pink so she had everything pink except one door. That was about 20 years ago.

"Now that I have explained," Chang Maru grabbed his phone and took a few seconds, he was probably looking at a notes app, and announced, "I want all the main characters to go through the purple door and then I want the people with the remaining not main characters to go through this pink door. Oh and-"

"WAIT I'M AN ACTOR IN THE DRAMA 'CAN IT BE? WILL IT BE?'! I SHOULDN'T BE THROWN OUT OF THE DRAMA! COME ON LET ME SPEAK WITH THE DIRECTOR! LET ME GO!" a male voice yelled out as the security guards threw him outside.

Everyone was confused when they heard the man scream.

"Ah I was expecting one of the actors that didn't show up on time to do that. Poor guy, I think I might send him a fruit basket. Well anyway, come along everyone get into the rooms. I won't be able to go into the pink door room so I'm going to send in my daughter. Sadly she's the scriptwriter so technically she's the queen of this drama. Oh and purple door people, I'll be there in a few."

Chang Maru then left and soon everyone went through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**Truthfully, I don't know yet since I have some things to do before I start Chap 15 (it involves the 'CIB?WIB?' characters and changing a bit of the plot, don't worry it's still romance)**

**But...**

**If ya wanna know what happens next, find it in next chapter!**

**Maybe next chapter is longer? ne?**

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting the Characters Part1

**I have ****no**** excuse for not updating on time so I deeply apologize about that but last last night I was up at 11:47pm and suddenly decided to write the rest of chapter 15 in my notebook and I was writing until 3:00am and I wrote almost 4 pages in my 5-star-notebook**

**so your welcome for having myself almost finish the chapter at night last last night and leaving the rest to finish after school (hey thats a korean girl group! lol).**

**I hope this chapter seems longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews! (Almost at 100! Love all my reviewers! Thanks guys!)<strong>

**Silvernova34: ***facepalms with!* isn't he awesome?!

**KillerQueen18: **Thank you and sadly yes, I agree with you. I try my best to improve since I still have a long way to go in writing. And thank you again! :D I am really excited for more! I wish I was the reader sometimes!

**DarkSun Sama:** Then you'll love her more when the drama starts! ;)

**ofcowardlycourage:**Looks like you were still typing your review lol and yeah you were a bitch but I was too for asking you so many questions while you were enjoying your Naruto fanfictions (no fair you bastard!) but hey at least we pasted that frustrating OC naming time! :D

**munford: **haha thank you! XD

**FangirlOfAnime271: **sooo sorry but new chapter is here now! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>****_DO NOT_****_ own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!I _****_DO NOT_****_ own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_**

**_Before I start, I would like to thank _****_GigglyNana_****_ for helping me at a BIG writers block I had! So thank you! And also the new chapter of Skip Beat! because I got some inspiration!_**

**_Also there's something every important to read at the end of this chapter so there will be no questions but that info about something._**

**So without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 15 of 'Love Triangle Much?'! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Meeting The Characters Part Uno**

* * *

><p>As all the actors walked through the purple room, they were shocked, period.<p>

No one expected what they were just looking at. All were amazed. Well who could blame them? The room was fabulous, and purple too!

"What are you all doing? Come on take a seat!" the director chanted as he took a seat, which seemed to be labeled 'Hot Director', at the end of the purple glass long table. "Ah I see, you're all fascinated by all this," he smiled, "When you're done looking around, don't forget to sit down on you character's seat. The name should be on the back of the front of the chair! Oo that sounds fun to say! On the back of the front of the chair haha!*" Chang Maru said as he pumped his fist of in the air.

Of course the president, with Sebastian standing behind him, and other actors who seemed to be rich sat down in the chairs with their characters name. The president sat in Maria's chair marked: Taiku Shinzu.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was by The Bowl of Dreams, well actually it was just some rainbow colored crystal rocks in a glass purple bowl.

While she was gazing at the rocks, Ren couldn't help but notice her expression; cute and full of curiosity.

At the corner of Sho's eye, he saw Ren make his way to Kyoko. 'Just how close are they?'he thought to himself, but he was confused how he felt pissed about them. It's not like they're a couple or anything like that.

A few more people sat down, Sho recognized one of them.

Out of curiosity, he made his way to the girl with black hair that he kind of knew. When he got to her, he regretted it.

"Sho!" the female jumped up from her seat and embraced him.

Sho pushed her away quickly and scolded her. "Pocchiri**, what did I tell you about hugging me without permission!"

Mimori (Pocchiri), pouted. "Why can't I hug you? I'm just showing my affection to you!" she sniffed and a tear escaped from one of her eyes.

He sighed, _'Great she already started to cry. If she cries even more, people will think of me as a bad guy, that's gonna ruin my image! Well it can't be helped, I am handsome and all.'_ Sho leaned in and whispered in her ear. "How about I'll give you a kiss later?"

Mimori perked up, "Really? This time it's not going to be a little peck right?"

Sho nodded and wiped the tear from her cheek, "Yeah, this time it won't."

What those two didn't know was that Kyoko had seen the whole scene with her own eyes. _'How pitiful, Mimori still doesn't know that Sho is using her,' _she thought to herself.

_'Who's Mogami-san looking at with such an expression?' _Ren thought, and followed her gaze, but when he did, he felt jealously and anger rising in his system. He ignored it, well as best as he could, and trudged towards Kyoko.

Kyoko jumped when she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there, she saw the most terrifying thing!

Ren, but that wasn't terrifying. He was stunning as ever, but what Kyoko thought that was terrifying was the fact that Ren was smiling. The only fake smile which Kyoko and Yashiro could fear. His 'I'm-mad-at-you-but-I'm-just-gonna-smile-until-you-figure-it-out' smile***.

"H-hello T-Tsuruga-san," Kyoko tried her best to sound normal.

Ren continued to smile. "Hello Mogami-san."

"Heh so what brings you over here by The Bowl of Dreams?" she tried her best to not make any eye contact. _'Crap! What did I do to deserve that smile?'_

Of course the male actor didn't notice any of Kyoko's strange behavior. "I just came by to... tell you that we should probably take out seats so… we can get this meeting over with." _'Yeah, that's why I came over.'_

_'Good his smile wearied off! I'm saved!' _"Great idea; why don't we take our seats now?"

Ren nodded and soon Kyoko and he were finding their seats around the table.

After a while of waiting, Ren wondered what character Kyoko was. They were seated next to each other and also, unfortunately, also by Sho, who completely ignored them as they sat down.

Now that every actor in the room was seated, Chang Maru cleared his throat and spoke, "Well I hope you all enjoyed the room and also I hope that you all know me but if you weirdly don't, what pity. I am Chang Maru and no, that is not my real name. Before we start, I want all of you to check that you are sitting in your character's seat… Now that you've done that, I would like to point out that some of you are main characters and most of you are just characters that might appear a lot during the drama.

Also some actors are currently absent but they did tell me beforehand. Oh and, my apologies but, I guess most of you are wondering why I gave all of you different times to show up for the meeting. Well, I did that because I wanted to know which actors I could trust with showing up on time…"

Sho sighed, _'Is this really how it is being an actor? Listening to the director talk all the time?'_

"… Now I'll introduce out nine main characters. If you could please stand up as I say your name…"

_'Finally he gets to the point!' _Kanae thought to herself.

"… Amamiya Chiori, as Suki's maid and friend- Hitomi. Uesugi Hio, as Takaya's younger brother- Natsumura Kani. My son Kenta, who is not here at the moment, is Suki's older brother- Shiroki Aki. Takarada Maria, as Suki's neighbor- Taiko Shinzu. Koto-"

While the director was speaking, the door flew open and Kenta walked behind a beautiful female who seemed quite angry. She stomped her way to Chang Maru and he smiled brightly.

"Ah hello Emi! How can I-"

"Don't 'ah hello' me!" she snapped, "You gave me the wrong door to enter in!"

"Did I?" he gasped.

"You're really lucky I still talked to the Pink door actors; but as your script writer, I should be talking with these actors!"

As everyone saw both of them arguing, Kenta sighed and walked over to them. When he knew they didn't notice him yet, he raised his hands and thumped both of their foreheads.

They both cried out in pain and cursed.

Kenta ignored them and spoke to the actors, "Forgive my stupid wannabe curly hair father along with my also wannabe curly haired sister."

Every actor was bewildered at what just happened and whispers emerged as Kenta took his seat.

The scriptwriter, Emi, broke the whispers. "Very sorry for my rudeness but now pretend this all never happened-"

"But it did," Chang Maru pointed out.

Emi ignored him. "… and continue from where my father left off."

"Finally!" he whispered but loud enough to be heard (and if Kyoko wasn't mistaken, she could hear the president's chuckles). "So where was I? Oh yeah… Kotonami Kanae, as Kenta's… oops sorry I forgot we changed the name due to someone's stubbornness…"

"Hey! Don't point me out!" Kenta called out, his father ignored him (_'Seems the family gets along very well,' _Kanae thought to herself.) and continued.

"… as Hikaru's sister- Fujiko Hana (_'So Moko-san was the one that stole my part! Well I can't stay mad at her…' _Kyoko thought to herself). Vie Ghouls Reino, as Suki's butler, and he's the one of the actors that is not here…"

Kyoko's head dropped to the table and the thought, _'That bastard that stalked and tried to harass Kyoko?' _crossed Kanae's, Sho's, and Ren's mind.

"… uh you okay Kyoko-chan?" the director asked, a bit nervous.

Kyoko threw her arm in the air and signaled thumbs up.

"Well okay… anyway… now I'll say the three main main characters so those who are standing right now can sit down now. First, Fuwa Sho, as…"

_'Well of course I would be first,' _Sho thought to himself as he stood up.

"… Fujiko K- I mean Hikaru. Tsuruga Ren, as Natsumura Takaya…"

_'What!' _Kyoko thought to herself, _'Tsuruga-san is playing Takaya? And Sho is playing Hikaru? What the heck!'_

"...and last but not least, our leading female actor, Mogami Kyoko, as Shiroki Suki!" When the director was done speaking, he was smiling brightly.

On the other hand, Kyoko was shocked and looked at both Ren and Sho.

Sho's expression when he heard Kyoko was Suki was priceless along with Ren's extremely surprised face.

* * *

><p>*yes that is something I made up. Lol it's so much fun to say fast! If you didn't find that funnyfun then you don't understand my weird humor of randomness, though I understand that XD

** Also known as, Nanokura Mimori, you know the girl who is head-over-heels for Sho. Kyoko and her go to high school together, in the drama its college.

*** that line came from my cousin, ofcowardlycourage, and I thank her for that since I was having trouble naming his smile. But don't you think it's kind of true? XD

* * *

><p><strong>Well I was going to continue but a couldn't because well, I'm mean ;)<strong>

**Hoped you guys all enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**SPECIALANNOUNCEMENT!*******

**'Love Triangle Much?' is... drum roll please... going SPANISH! XD *happy dance***

**Yes it's true! Thanks to****Izumi O.O****who is going to do the translating for the 'LTM?' chapters! Spanish readers will be able to read and enjoy 'LTM?' the same way it is now. We're both excited about it and would love for you guys to show us some support! Wouldn't have progressed this far without all of you awesome readers! Arigato!**

**In Spanish verison, 'Love Triangle Much?' is translated to 'Demasiado para un triángulo amoroso'!**


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting The Characters Part2

**Well I need to learn how to read through my updated chapter and fix any silly and little mistakes... *sighs...* Let me point out my mistakes from Chapter 15... ****1)**** Kyoko is not Shiroki but she is Shiroki Suki :) ****2) ****Maria is not playing Shinzu, but she is playing Taiko Shinzu :) ****3)**** and not only is Ren's expression but his expression was... 'with Ren's extremely surprised face.' :0 - like that :3**

**And also... it's... "In Spanish version, 'Love Triangle Much?' is translated to '****Demasiado para un triángulo amoroso****'!"**

**Yeah I'm very picky in my writing when I find my own mistakes. Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews! (At 101! Yay!)<strong>

**Izumi Fujimoto:** Oh you don't know how much I laughed when I read your review! It made my day XD

**Gingiie666: **Really! XD Thank you! I agree too ;)

**Silvernova34:** Ikr I'm proud of myself! And I would never die because I won't allow it :] and yeah, finally the awkwardness is here! Lol yeah, strangley he's one of my fav characters XD (plus theres more!) and yeah, poor Kyoko and I'm excited what I have planned for when he finds out he's working with her! And thank you *bows* he is crazy isn't he. and thank you, again, I think... lol thanks! (i got tired of thank you) and too bad, but I don't blame you, Spanish is pretty hard.

**chocolaty: **Lol XD thank you! I think so too and between you and me (plus other people who are just reading this), there's more family members coming ;) and your welcome :D

**Amu-Ikuto1121:** Thank you ;) Glad your loving it so far!

**SnowTime: **Aw thank you! Don't worry, much more is coming!

**Cristina: **No hay de qué! También debemos agradecer a Izumi O.O también porque hicieron la versión en español suceder! Dios te bendiga también! Y espero que estés disfrutando de la historia hasta ahora! ;)

**REDRydingHood: **XDD glad you enjoyed it! And yeah, I will also be mad at myself if I didn't continue since I have sooo many things planed for it! But you readers are lucky! I wish I could just read this story and not worry about writing it lol

**DangerFiction: **lol thank you XD and hopefully I am able to update soon too! p.s. thank you! :D

**DarkSunSama: **La versión en español ya está en marcha, y el enlace se encuentra en mi perfil, pero también puedo PM para ti :) y también en estos momentos ella está ocupada con la escuela para el capítulo dos es el que está trabajando ahora y que probablemente va a salir esta semana o la próxima semana :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>****_DO NOT_****_ own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_**

**_I _****_DO NOT_****_ own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_**

**Please enjoy Chapter 16 of 'Love Triangle Much?'**

**P.S: There's no questions again but something else to replace them in this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Meeting The Characters Part Dos**

* * *

><p>"What?" Sho half yelled, "Why are you Suki? You're not nice at all!"<p>

"Well excuse me! I'm only nice to the people I like," Kyoko explained with anger in her voice. She felt like any moment was a good time to strangle the guy.

As the two progressed more in their argument, Ren and along with everyone in the room stared at them, astonished; though nobody felt the jealously and anger in Ren as he did.

Suddenly everyone cried out in pain and the two loud mouths quickly held on to their ears; along with many others.

Two sudden whistles caused this and once they were done, everyone looked for the sources.

What they found was a not-so-happy president of LME and also a director with a disappointed look that was targeted to Sho and Kyoko.

Sho put his hand at the back of his neck and acted like he didn't do anything wrong.

Meanwhile, Kanae looked at Lory and Chang Maru and wondered, _'How did the president get over there by the director when he was all the way across the room? And wait-'_she sighed, _'he must have passed the director a whistle and happily planned to blow the whistles at the same time…'_

Kyoko winced once she met eyes with the president. _'Damn you Shotaro! Look what you caused!' _she thought as she glared at him, he glared at her back and mouthed, 'it's all your fault'.

Kyoko started to say something but the president stopped her. "Kyoko, Sho! Come stand over here," he didn't sound like his happy-go self…

_'Shoot,'_ Sho thought as he made his way to where the president was standing.

Kyoko followed his lead.

"Now," Lory began while smiling, which gave Kyoko the horrible memory of when he gave watching his favorite drama as punishment, "I want both of you to go to the corner over there," he pointed, "and I want both of you to stand on your knees and put your hand up in the air."

_'Isn't that what they do for students if they misbehave in South Korea?' _Hio thought to himself.

"Wait, what?" Sho asked, a little confused, "Why would you want us to do that?"

Chang Maru laughed, "It's both of your punishment for arguing during this meeting."

"But I did nothing wrong! I was jus-" Kyoko began but Lory stopped her.

"No 'buts' Kyoko-chan, this is your punishment so deal with it please."

She pouted but argued no further with him for is she did, she was afraid he would punish her even more. "Fine," she said and then walked over to the corner and did what she was told to do.

Sho on the other hand did not want to do such a thing.

Kyoko grew tired of waiting for Sho, so then she came up with a plan so he would have to face the punishment.

And what was that plan? Well…

"Sho, hurry up and come over here!" Kyoko demanded, knowing he wouldn't listen to her at all. "Well okay then, if you won't come over here then I'll just have to shout out your name…"

Sho's head turned straight to Kyoko and glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"Now why wouldn't I?" she said while enjoying the many confused faces she was receiving.

"Cause I said so," he was trying so hard not to lose his cool.

Kyoko smiled, "Too late," and then spoke louder, "Hey everyone! Sho's real name is-"

Before Kyoko could even finish, Sho had ran over to her and put his hand over her mouth!

Kyoko quickly pushed Sho away and was about to say something but somebody had cleared their throat to signal that the whispers and giggles should stop and that somebody was the one and only, Emi.

"Now," she began, "if any of you don't mind, I would like to continue the meeting and discuss what we need to discuss about thank you very much."

"Oh of course sweetie," Chang Maru said, "Why don't you talk about the other characters now."

"Gladly," was all she said back as she took her father's chair and sat down.

"Awkward…" Lory whispered, "I guess I'll go back to my seat with Maria now," he turned to Sho, "and you my boy, stand on your knees and put your hands up. Oh and stay like that for four minutes," then he turned to Chang Maru, "Very nice sound with the whistle," he praised.

"Oh why thank you! You weren't too shabby yourself either," he said back and then Emi cleared her throat again and soon Lory was now sitting down with Maria, Chang Maru planted in a chair, and Sho facing the same punishment with Kyoko.

_'Poor Sho, he has to be by _her_,' _Mimori thought to herself.

"Thank you," Emi said. "Now let's talk about the main characters families and background. Please stand up while I call out your name," before she began, she pulled a short stack of paper from her purse and then read aloud…

"The Fujiko Family; ^Fujiru Mei as the mother, Alice. ^Konai Kentoro as the father, Usegi. Of course, Fuwa Sho as the son Hikaru, but don't stand up. Of course, again, Kotonami Kanae as the eldest daughter, Hana. Momose Itsumi as the youngest daughter, Rumei. And finally the butlers; Shizuru, who is not here and is a part of Vie Ghoul, as Hikaru's butler, Ken. ^Taki Hiroka as Hana's butler Tai," as she finished the first family, she asked everyone to sit back down and then moved on with the next family.

"The Natsumura Family; ^Asu Ai as the mother, Nami. Hozu Shuuhei as the father, Hiruzen..."

Ren froze at the sound of the name. _'Why is here in this drama? He's supposed to be in America, wait...' _Ren then turned his attention to the president who was also looking at him. Lory gave him a smile. _'Damn it. He tricked me!'_

"... who is not here but will be this week or next week. ^Nana Shizumi as the eldest daughter, Mai. Makino Honami as the youngest daughter, Haru…" she suddenly stopped, "Father, stop playing with your hair!"

Chang Maru pouted, "Why should you care if I'm playing with it or not? It's my hair not yours."

"I care because you are distracting me when I'm saying very important information her. And _please _stop acting like a child."

"Fine," he crossed his arms, "I'll stop playing with my hair but I can't make any promises about not acting as a child."

Emi sighed, ignored her father and continued, "Where was I," she said as she searched for names on her paper, "Oh yes," she cleared her throat and began, "Of course, Tsuruga Ren as the eldest son, Takaya. Of course, again, Uesugi Hio as the youngest son, Kani. ^Sanako Kei as Ramu, the cousin. ^Micheal Clare as Robert the son-in-law and also Mai's husband. Now the butlers; Klyora, who is not here and is a part of Vie Ghoul, as Kani's butler, Hitoshi. ^Nitora Shiro as Ramu's butler, Samuel. ^Onoda Hikei as Haru's butler, Hiru. And finally, Miroku, who is not here and is a part of Vie Ghoul, as Takaya's butler, Toshiyuki," as she finished with the second family, she asked everyone to sit down again.

_'My arms hurt so much!' _Kyoko thought to herself and gave a nasty glare at Sho.

"I know that look and you got it all wrong," he began, "this is all your fault! Not mine."

"Oh shut up Sho-ta-ru!" she whispered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not all me by my first name! It's ridiculous!"

"Aw too bad, so sad."

"Why you little-"

"Sho!" a voice called out.

Kyoko and Sho both turned their heads to the source and it was the president.

"That's an extra two minutes for both of you," he said and both Kyoko and Sho's jaws dropped.

Emi ignored them and continued to say the next and final family. "The Shiroki Family. ^Yosu Nanai as the mother Suku. ^Yosu Kai as the father, Hiroshi. ^Natomo Meg as the aunt, Rinsa. ^Kajima Juru as the uncle, Tonaka. Matsunai Ruriko as the cousin, Tanae. Of course, Mogami Kyoko as the eldest daughter, Suki, but you heard Lory, no standing up for the next two minutes-"

Kyoko let out a groan. _'Damn you Shotaro!'_

"Of course, my brother, Kenta as the eldest son, Aki. Of course Takarada Maria as the Suki's roommate but Suki considers her as a little sister, Shinzu. ^Yosu Maki as the youngest daughter, and twin to Yuki, Mizu. ^Yosu Ten as the youngest son, and twin to Mizu, Yuki. Now the butlers, maid, and nanny characters; Of course Amamiya Chiori as Suki's maid, Hitomi. Of course Reino of Vie Ghoul, who is not here, as Suki's butler, Raiden…"

Kyoko groaned, again.

"… ^Moto Narasaki as Aki's butler, Gin. Dasuku,who is not here and is a part of Vie Ghoul, as Shinzu's butler, Yuu. ^Moto Kiro as Tanae's butler, Marshall," she paused and faced Sho and Kyoko, "You guys can get up now," she then continued where she left off, "And finally, Nai Saru as Mizu and Yuki's nanny, Isobel."

Sho shot up and walked to his seat, eyeing Ren.

Kyoko did the same but cheered and made her way to her seat, though her arms were aching with pain.

When she got there, she felt a shiver down her back and looked both at Ren and Sho. _'Why is Sho always making Tsuruga-san so mad he gets scary?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well all of you might be wondering what the '^' is for [lol its a face] the character's name. Well it's there to let you know that those are OC's.<em>**

**_Also, this is not one of my best chapters but gotta do this. Hopefully you all enjoyed !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now, I would like to thank all my reviews since this fic now has reached 101 reviews (WHOOT!)<em>**

**_And to celebrate, I am planning a one-shot of Ship Beat! and I can post 2 one-shots for the pairings Kyoko/Sho and Kyoko/Ren._**

**_So hopefully I can release them soon (but if you want something else or if you have a suggestion/idea, tell me and maybe it might happen) :)_**

**_Anyway, thank you EVERYONE for enjoying LTM? so far! Really, really appreciate it!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.s: Already started on Chapter 17 so might be up Tuesday (?)! :D<em>**

**_And in Chap 17 or 18, there's a surprise that I'm sure none of you expected (probably lol) ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~EsteVamp4998~<em>**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting The Characters Part3

**As for the one-shots, I already have the ideas down and so there's going to be 4 one-shots for the 100 reviews :D**

**The first one is uploaded, and it's called 'We Love You Kyoko', if you haven't read it already, it's mainly about Kyoko and her parents and of course the day when her father died. It's not one of my best works but the idea came to me a few days ago and so I decided to write it up really quick when it was 3:00am sine I was soo excited about it XD and also since we don't really hear about Kyoko's father in the manga/anime/drama.**

**The second one is about Kyoko and her apparitions, which we don't really see fics about much & of course it includes the ****Beagles. That one-shot is almost done.**

**The third is about RenxKyoko and that will be a secret ;) (plus it's only an idea right now)**

**The fourth is about ShoxKyoko and that is also a secret and only an idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews!<strong>

**chocolaty: **Lol ikr! Oh yeah and another one coming too ;)

**Silvernova34: **Ah lazy reviews, the laziest of thwm all XD That chapter had an awesome line for Ren XD Thanks! I thought it had the O but then I searched it to make sure but then I saw it had a U so I changed it to that. Plus thanks for the other spelling! Thanks for the review even if was lazy XD

**Izumi Fujimoto:** 1. Answer coming soon... though I already know why :) 2. They do that in South Korea to students. Source = watching Korea dramas. Plus Hio didnt get to talk much so I had him think that lol 3. No one knows why but that's what makes him so awesome! XD 4. ... dramatic offect ... ? Lol 5. Coming Soon! I have so many ideas for them XD ( and ShoxKyoko too cause it's a love triangle remember :D ) and lol thanks!

**Nemesia23: **My pleasure! I love making my readers happy and bringing my ideas to live as best as I can :)

**SnowTime: **No problem! Glad you're enjoying the story so far! :)

**DarkSunSama: **Thanks for loving the chapter! Already sent the link but you already knew that ;)

**REDRydingHood: **XD Thank you! And of course I will! I love writing the story! And Aw thanks you! (Overuse of 'XD's)

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>****_DO NOT_****_ own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_**

**_I _****_DO NOT_****_ own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_**

**_Note: _A lot of questions at the end!**

**Please enjoy Chapter 17 of 'Love Triangle Much?'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Meeting The Characters Part Tres**

* * *

><p>"Well," Emi began, "why don't we begin with information about the main main characters?"<p>

"I so agree," Chang Maru nodded.

"Well you should," she smiled and then moved on. "I won't go with too many details about those characters, just the important stuff, so let's start with Tsuruga Ren's character, Natsumura Takaya. His character thinks highly of himself and wishes to inherit his father's company, and not his mothers. Sure he can be a-"

"Ass-hole," Chang Maru interrupted.

"No! What I was going to say was a jerk."

"Oh, well that's such a dull word."

Meanwhile, Maria asked her grandfather, "What's an as-"

The president quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Oh nothing my little bunny. It's just nothing at all."

Emi coughed and shamelessly looked at the president and apologized for her father. The president didn't seem to mind at all so Emi continued, "So uh, as I was saying; he can be a jerk. But despite his behavior around Suki, he slowly falls in love with her and denies it but not for long..."

_'Wait that means,'_ Kyoko thought to herself, _'that Tsuruga-san and I would have to k-k-kis-kiss! NO! THAT'S SO EMBARRASING! Wait maybe we won't have to! Yeah some dramas don't have the actors kiss for real. Right? UGH I don't wanna k-ki-kis-kiss anyone! This is why I didn't want to act as Suki but the evil president made me!'_

_'If I got my facts right... Takaya ends up kissing Suki in an episode... so then... if Mogami-san and I...'_Ren thought to himself and then blushed. He then looked over to Kyoko and saw that she was thinking too hard. He laughed to himself but it seemed like Kyoko heard him and turned her end to look at him.

When their eyes met, both Ren and Kyoko blushed and quickly looked away.

Sho didn't seem to notice.

"I'll say next character," Chang Maru announced and politely said.

"Next will be..." he looked at Emi's short stack of paper and panned through it. Once he was satisfied, he said, "Takarada Maria, our _princess_in the drama."

A giggle came from the 'princess' and Sho shook his head and glared at her. _'Yeah she might look like and be a 'princess' not but behind that little cute smile of hers, there's a nasty goblin smiling evilly and just waiting for the right moment to kick someone in the shin, like me.'_

"And her character, Taiku Shinzu, is kind, sweet, and devious in a way," Chang Maru continued, "Suki and Aki saved her when they first met her and since then, they've took care of her, loved her, and paid for her mother's hospital bills. Well that's all important for now for Shinzu so... hm..."

"Mogami Kyoko's character," Emi announced.

"Fine," Chang Maru sighed, "but I was thinking of someone else but sure, let's talk about Suki."

Kyoko didn't know if she should be offended or not.

"Sure you were," Emi muttered sarcastically. "Anyway… Shiroki Suki at first is someone who has trouble trusting people, such as men. She is very protective of Shinzu. Besides that, she is very kind-hearted and loves her family very much."

_'But Suki is also someone who falls in love. Especially with… wait…' _Kyoko thought to herself and remembered the part of the plot of the drama: _three guys love Suki. _A sweat appeared on her forehead.

"And Fuwa Sho's character, Fujiko Hikaru," Chang Maru began, "is a kind young man and is the first person Suki comes to when she fells like crying, well at least when she can't find her butler. Throughout time with her, he develops feelings for her and eventually kisses her and-"

"You idiot!" Emi slapped her father on the back of the head, "You weren't supposed to say that!"

Kyoko, Sho, and Mimori quickly jolted out of their seats and screamed out, "WHAT?"

Kanae dropped her head on the table and thought to herself, _'Oh great they started again!' _then slowly looked up and when she did, she quickly looked back down, _'Yeah Ren's not letting of his jealously out at all again. He must really be pissed right now…'_

Instead of Kyoko or Sho expressing their sheer negativity about kissing each over, Mimori took care of it.

"There's no way that Sho is going to kiss t-that thing," she pointed at Kyoko and Kyoko took no offence to that because she pitied her too much but she still felt anger, but mainly, she didn't care what she thought of her.

Meanwhile, while Mimori was still arguing, Ren stood up and that was when the whole room grew silent and put all of their eyes on Ren. Thankfully, Mimori also noticed in time and shut herself up.

According to Kyoko, his expression was unreadable, but she knew that truly he was disappointed, and she thought it was mainly at her.

But according to Lory, Ren was just jealous, really jealous and didn't like how Sho was, hm… what's the word… bonding but anger bonding with a lot of hate towards each other.

"An acting kiss," Ren spoke in a serious tone, "is a mere kiss that does not have any passion and love whatsoever. So Mimori, please do not over react and just stay calm." When he was done, Ren showed a _smile_.

Kyoko twitched.

Mimori nodded, "Yes, of course… thank you…"

Clapping was heard from Chang Maru as he stood up and spoke, "Very good Ren-kun! That's what I'm looking for in an actor! As expected from no mere actor like yourself!" and then he turned his attention to Kyoko and Sho, "And I hope that the both of you understood that little speech about an acting kiss as well, but if you didn't…"

Kyoko didn't need to heard the rest, "I'm very sorry director-"

"Please call me Chang or Maru or even CM," he said nicely and friendly.

"-CM but it was a bit of a shock because, well you see," Kyoko pretended to hide her 'blushing face', "I haven't really had my first kiss yet…"

"Well actually-" Sho cut in but Kyoko stomped on his foot. Luckily Chang Maru didn't seem to hear, but as Ren sat down, he heard clearly and he clenched his fist from the memory.

Chang Maru look surprised, "Well I find that hard to believe for one as beautiful as the-"

"Father/dad," Emi and Kenta said in a warming tone at the same time.

Chang Maru ignored them but skipped the rest of his compliment. "But you never know Kyoko-chan, maybe before the acting kiss, someone just might kiss you."

_'I hope not,' _Kyoko thought to herself.

Of course when Chang Maru said that, Ren couldn't help but imagine the most wonderful thing- kissing Kyoko- but he shook his head to get rid of it. _'No! I cannot think about that! She's a high schooler!' _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Emi misunderstood her father… "Father! You can't possibly mean yourself!"

"No! For crying out loud Emi! I meant a man her age! Not someone who's in their thirties like myself!"

"Oh shut up dad!" Kenta said, "You're not in your thirties! You're in your-"

Chang Maru gave Kenta a death glare; that shut his son up.

"Now if everyone could be seated," Emi said and cleared her throat, "I'll continue with the characters…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter! I didn't really know how to continue it because chap 18 has a different topic.<strong>

**So yeah the 'Meeting The Characters' parts are done! Yes!**

**I'm looking forward to finishing Chap 18 because, well, SPOILER ALERT: **Sho and Kyoko get punished for arguing!

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway...<strong>

**Will there be any RenxKyoko** **anytime soon? Answer: maybe ;)**

**When will they all start shooting the drama?**

**Will next chapter be longer? Who knows...**

**When will I update? Answer: ...**

**When will Vie Ghoul show up?!**

**And when will Ren's dad show up?**

**Will there will be a Cain Sibling scene soon? Answer: maybe ;)**

**Is Sho the only person Kyoko kisses in the drama? Answer: XD**

**Will I actually write Can It Be? Will It Be? as a chapter so when a LTM? chapter somes out when Kyoko is watching the ep, there will be 2 chapters? So 2 stories in 1?**

**So many questions that are yet to be answered!**

**So tune in next chapter! To see if any are answered!**

* * *

><p><strong>~EsteVamp4998~<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Surprising Encounter

**Sorry I updated late, writers block is horrible and well I went rollerblading on Halloween and guess what, I fell down pretty bad (why am I always getting injured?) (plus my tailbone still hurts after 16 days!) and I had allergies so I was been sneezing all day and then soon it turned into a cold. Sigh... but on the bright side, I'm much better now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews...<strong>

**lila-alysida:** Lol, maybe just maybe, that might possibly happen ;) but you never know! Thank you! Emi and Chang Maru act a bit like me but I don't think I'm as crazy as Chang lol XD**  
><strong>

**SnowTime: **You're welcome! :D And glad you like it! :)

**Silvernova34: **Yes and Yes! I'm excited too for kissing scenes, I just don't know how to pull it off yet lol and Thank You! You're always catching my mistakes lol, I just fixed 'mir' to 'mere' and lol, kissing in space... what a sight to see... XDD! And I'll try to update sooner now (no promises)! Lazy is lazy which is lazy... did that make sense? O_o lol

**chocolaty: **Lol thank you! (I think so too!) and Welcome! :)

**Nightshy101: **I'll try but no promises! I always get new ideas for upcoming chapters when I should be focusing on the current chapter... sigh... what am I going to do with myself? lol

** DarkSunSama: **XD lol I wasn't sure if I should talk about the kissing scenes yet but I was like, yeah the readers will enjoy that info XD but those scenes won't come until more chapters.

**munford: **Glad you love (always makes me happy to hear that!)! Hm... well one of them appears in this chapter ;) and that parts gonna be _really _important

**Guest: **Lol if it weren't for your review, there wouldn't be a new chapter right now cause I would have felt bad if I disapointed you and birthdays are special plus your review helped my laziness lol well anyway and most important... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Hop you have a great one!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>****_DO NOT_****_ own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work! _****_I _****_DO NOT_****_ own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_**

****Also before I start, I wanna thank GiddyNana for helping with my writers block! Thank you! **************Plus, 'thank you' to my aunt for helping me come up with a crazy idea in this chapter and I love her for that! :D (even though she doesn't know she gave me the idea at all lol but I thanked her anyway)**********

**********PS. Long Chapter!**********

****Please enjoy Chapter 18 of 'Love Triangle Much?'!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Surprising Encounter**

* * *

><p>When Chang Maru and Emi were done explaining, the meeting officially ended with Chang Maru saying, "Hope everyone remembers that in two days, we will start filming the first episode, but of course you have to be on time," he smiled, "or else!" and everyone shuddered.<p>

As Kyoko was walking out the door, someone grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her back into the purple room.

"What?" Kyoko said surprised as she looked over her shoulder and saw Chang Maru smiling.

Right then, the president passed by with Maria the same time Ren was passing; he tapped Ren on the shoulder and said, "Ren, if you don't mind, can you and Yashiro take Maria back to L.M.E. for me? I need to stay behind for a bit."

"Of course," Ren replied and picked up Maria and carried her.

"Yay! I'm going with Ren!" Maria cheered as she put her arms around his neck.

Ren sneaked a peek at Kyoko and they met eyes.

_'He looks a bit worried...'_ Kyoko thought to herself as she quickly looked away, _'But also a bit tired… has he been eating right? Sleeping right? I'll ask Yashiro later…'_

The president noticed this and whispered to Ren, "Don't worry about her; she'll be fine."

With Maria's endless cheering, Ren and Maria both left to find Yashiro.

A couple of other actors passed by and soon, Sho did too and then the president reached out and grabbed him by the arm while pulling him right back into the room.

"What's going on?" Sho asked when he met eyes with Lory.

"A little chat," Chang Maru replied, with a fox-like smile.

Then Sho saw Kyoko standing beside Lory, he eyed her and she returned with a glare of hate.

When Kanae passed by with Hio and Kenta, Kenta eyed his father and shook his head, while laughing to himself. Kanae looked at her friend and Kyoko smiled at her, but Kanae pretended she didn't notice. And Hio just passed by without a care.

Once everyone had left the Purple Room, Kyoko and Sho were asked to sit back down in their seats.

Sho protested that he needed to meet up with Shoko and move on to his next job but Chang Maru informed him that he already texted her about the situation, and that she agreed for him to stay for he didn't even have another job he needed to go to.

"What situation?" Kyoko asked, but knew she would regret it.

As the president and Chang Maru sat down across from Kyoko and Sho, Lory said, "About your behavior today."

_'Damn,'_ Sho thought to himself and leaned back in his chair to seem like he didn't care.

_'No!'_ Kyoko thought and whined.

"Kyoko," Lory said in an unhappy tone, "I'm not happy."

She lowered her head and stayed silent. _'I'm going to get punished again! Damn it!'_

"And you know there will be a consequence," he continued as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"And that means you'll have to start doing more Love Me work."

_'NO! Anything but that!'_ she thought to herself but knew she couldn't say it out loud, if she did, it would be all over for her, but instead, she brought her head up and asked, "Do I have to wear the suit again?"

Lory nodded and didn't even meet eyes with Kyoko.

Kyoko sighed and lowered her head again. 'He's really disappointed…' she thought to but what she didn't like about most of this was that she knew Sho was enjoying it all, but not for long...

"And as for our new actor here," Chang Maru began, "you young man will have to do something for me."

"What!" Sho half yelled.

Chang Maru raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... what, as in what is that?" Sho replied. _'Good save Sho!'_ he complimented himself.

"Something," Chang Maru said with a smile, and caused Sho to become nervous, but also caused Kyoko to happily mock him inside her head.

"And of course the both of you will have to share a punishment together," Lory smiled as he sat up.

"And what's that?" Kyoko asked, afraid to even ask.

"Just come fifteen minutes early on the day of filming the first episode," Chang Maru answered with the same fox-like smile as before.

Just when they were going to close everything, Sho just had to be the smart guy didn't he?

"And if I'm busy during those fifteen minutes?" he asked.

Lory smiled, and Kyoko screamed 'no' in her head as she watched the scene, "How about you arrive twenty-five minutes then?"

Sho sat back up, he was offended, "That doesn't answer _or _help at all."

_'Please don't add on! Please don't add on!_' Kyoko repeated/begged in her head.

"Thirty minutes just for you Sho," Chang Maru smiled.

Kyoko brightened up. _'Oo! Please add on! Please add on!' _she begged and repeated with all her youthful heart.

With that, Sho didn't even dare proceed in his battle but just cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p>As Sho and Kyoko walked down the halls of Pretty 'N' Pink Studios, they both tried their best to ignore the two gigglers behind them.<p>

"Oh that drama was _amazing_!" the president squealed, "but have you seen 'Silent Wonderful Kiss'?"

Kyoko twitched. _'What a horrible drama!'_

"Who in their right mind wouldn't watch that drama?!" Chang Maru laughed.

"Are they teenage girls?" Sho asked under his breath.

Kyoko sighed, "Who knows…" _'Oh shoot! I just replied to him! Dammit Kyoko, you know better!'_

"Oh look," Chang Maru whispered to Lory, "they're getting along!"

Lory smiled. "It's amazing how things can work out like this," he whispered back.

Kyoko and Sho turned around to face the two 'teenage girls' and strictly stated, "We are not getting along! Why would I ever _ever _get along with that _thing_!" they pointed at each other.

Chang Maru and Lory raised an eyebrow and both nodded.

"Five minutes extra to _both _of your times," Lory smirked.

Kyoko and Sho sighed roughly and turned around and continued to walk, but Kyoko wasn't going to take those five minutes without a fight.

Soon, Sho, Lory, and Chang Maru all felt a sudden coldness in the hallway, a very disturbing coldness that caused them to say quite the whole way until they reached outside Pretty 'N' Pink Studios.

* * *

><p>"Well, I should be on my way now," Kyoko said as she mounted her bicycle.<p>

Lory nodded and smiled, "Go safely."

"Don't forget about episode one and the early time!" Chang Maru waved.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Chang Maru laughed.

"That diva was lucky to have his manager pick him up," Lory smirked, "If she didn't I would have annoyed him until she got here."

Chang Maru nodded, "That would have been fun."

* * *

><p>As Kyoko rode her bike, she had to stop suddenly; the busy street light was on green and she wasn't able to pass.<p>

"And I was thinking I was going to go nonstop," she sighed, "Hm, maybe I should stop by somewhere and-"

Before Kyoko could finish, there was a _ring _coming from her jeans pocket; it was her phone and Kyoko quickly got it out, just when the light turned red, and looked at the caller ID; it said 'Unknown'.

"What?" she whispered, and then apologized to the person who was asking her to move so he could cross the street. So she got off her bike and moved over to the sidewalk and answered the phone.

"Hello...?" she asked nervously not sure if she should trust the person on the other end.

_"So you actually answered," the voice belonged to a male, "Hm, I wasn't expecting that."_

Kyoko shuddered, the voice sounded very familiar and it frightened her. "Who is-"

The voice chuckled in the background. _"Has it really been that long that you can't remember my voice?"_

Kyoko felt a cold breeze around her and she didn't dare respond.

_"Now what's the word you call me? Oh yeah it's-"_

Kyoko gasped and finished his sentence. "Beagle!"

Right then, Kyoko felt a very icy breeze by her ear that caused her to jump and let out a slit yelp. She slowly turned around and right behind her, there, was Reino.

* * *

><p>Kyoko backed away and put her hand on her ear. "You blew in my ear!" she shouted.<p>

Reino laughed, "And?"

She gave him a death glare and Reino laughed some more and moved closer to her.

Kyoko backed away again with her bike beside her. "Don't come any closer!"

Reino didn't listen. "You do remember that in ten days, you owe me something sweet right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you truly don't remember?"

She couldn't take it anymore, just being around Reino made Kyoko uncomfortable but she thanked that they were in public; she had to get away, and she did.

Kyoko quickly mounted her bike; stuffed her phone in her pocket and made a break for it.

Reino shook his head in amusement, "Shouldn't have done that."

Before Kyoko could even get at least five feet away from him, Reino had grabbed her jackets hood and pulled her off her bike which caused her to land right into his arms.

She was totally dumbfounded; she struggled to get got of his grasp but even though he might look weak, Reino was quite strong.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

Reino sighed, "Can't you at least say thank you?"

"For what!?"

"For me saving you from falling down, what else?"

Right when Kyoko was going to answer, at the corner of her eye she saw her savior passing by; looking straight at her.

"I'm saved!" she whispered and just then Reino saw the person parking on the outside side of the street and coming out of his car and walking toward them.

Reino cursed but didn't put Kyoko down.

It was Ren.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>The fourth line break was for dramatic effect, also that was the part when I was going to save for the next chapter but... nah that wouldn't be fun.<strong>****

******So... ******

******What will happen next?******

******Will Reino be punished?******

******And what was he talking about the 'in ten days' thing? HINT: It's a holiday!******

******But most important... What will Ren do/react?******

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	19. Chapter 19: TheVampire Vs PrinceCharming

**Hey everyone! Merry (belated) Christmas! Plus Happy (early) New Year! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! (well on the 30th anyway lol) XD Oh and you can't forget... Happy Hanukkah! And Happy Kwanzaa! (And any others I forgot!) Yay! OH OH and... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MOGAMI KYOKO and TAKARADA MARIA! :D**

(plus sorry for the delay of the 100 review stories, writers block... they're coming soon)

And also sorry for the delay of this chapter (a huge writers block in the beginning) but not just that, I actually developed a new fandom this month, so I was pretty much fangirling over it.

Anyway, enough of me blabbering... lets get to the replies to the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to reviews...<strong>

**DarkSun Sama: **Oh yeah : 3 the chocolate lol

**chocolaty:** Yes the heavenly chocolate that he has been waiting for XD Oh yeah I'm pretty sure there's gonna be some meaningful strong emotion (like wanting to kill Reino for instance). Lol welcome! (Always love hearing that)

**Asuka: **It's more like.. Reino there's no use in running cause we all know Ren get immediately catch you and mentally rip you to shreds :) XD

**muchachomomo:** I know! I feel soo bad but writers block is biting my neck more and more! I know what I need to plan out but I never know how to at least start the chapter! DX I'll try harder but no promises...

**REDRydingHood:** Finally someone agrees! XDD Especially when he shows his sweet side/ not-want-pain side!

**classiclolita5:** You're welcome! I'm glad it was your birthday since if it wasn't, well I don't think I would have updated that quick lol, so thank _you__! _And reply to your second review: Again, you're the reason why I worked my butt... oh wait... my typing fingers off to update so THANK YOU! :D And sorry I wasn't able to update on Christmas (I tried but the writers block was really bad). But at least I updated!

**Guest:** First off, are you classiclolita5 by any chance? Cause I think so since your using the same ending, if not, I'm sorry! Anyway... What is Voliday? Sadly, I'm not a big fan of My Little Pony than I was when I was little, but my little sister is! (Plus awww! Hearts and Whoves day! So cute!)

**Jamie:** I actually have a soft spot for ReinoxKyoko so... lets be freaks together! :D

2nd **Guest**: Oh why thank you :D I try my best!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>****_DO NOT_****_ own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_**

**_I _****_DO NOT_****_ own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_**

**_So before I start, thank you GigglyNana and ofcowardlycourage for helping me in the beginning of this chapter! Helped a lot! ( If they didn't, this chapter would have been updated next year lol and I bet pretty soon I'm going to start begging them to co-write with me XD )_**

**_(PS. At the end it's just me talking about such and the chapter and things to look forward to...)_**

**_Anyway..._**

**_****Please enjoy Chapter 19 of 'Love Triangle Much?'!****_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><strong>Chapter 19<strong>**_**

**_****The Vampire Vs P****__rince Charming_**

* * *

><p>Kyoko caught Reino curse under his breath as Ren approached them.<p>

When Ren finally made it to them, Reino was still carrying Kyoko, not seeming to want to put her down at all.

Reino was the first one who spoke to Ren before Kyoko even had the chance. "Why hello Ren," he greeted, "what brings you here to this part of the city?"

Ren smiled. "I could say the same to you."

"No no no," Reino shook his head, "I asked first."

"I was just passing by when I suddenly saw a girl being snatched away by a starved hyena and was struggling to get away."

Reino laughed. "You flatter me, but I believe that the girl has already calmed down and has accepted the hyena's invitation."

"Who says I accepted anything?" Kyoko shrieked and managed to punch Reino in his chest; which caused him to let out a gasp but didn't seem to let go of her!

_'What's with him? Why isn't he letting go of me?' _Kyoko thought to herself.

"It's going to take more than that to break free," Reino whispered to Kyoko, "I have been training my body more since the incident with Fuwa Sho."

"Let go of me you beagle!" Kyoko screamed and continuously punched him.

"I suggest you put her down now," Ren warned

Reino smirked, tightening his grip on Kyoko so her face nestled in his neck, "Why should I?"

Ren smirked and moved closer, "You can probably come up with that reason, can't you?"

After a while, Kyoko suddenly felt Reino's grip around her loosen and she was finally able to breathe.

When Reino finally put Kyoko back on her feet, he said, while still wrapping one arm around her waist, "Very well. Take her but do remember this."

Before either Kyoko or Ren could figure out what Reino meant by that, Reino had already dipped Kyoko, like in a dance, paused for a moment by her ear, and then did the thing he was going to regret in the future.

He kissed Kyoko.

He_ kissed_ her on her neck, just like a vampire would; biting his victim.

When Reino brought Kyoko back up, he was quickly pushed back by Ren, away from the stunned Kyoko; whose soul seemed like it was escaping from her body.

"Don't _touch _her like that ever again!" Ren said through his teeth as he wrapped a single arm around Kyoko's waist and pushed her behind him so his body was in between the hyena and the shocked Kyoko.

"It seems I hit a nerve," Reino smirked and sighed. "Well I should be going now."

Before Reino turned away, he glanced a peek at Kyoko, who was frozen still from shock and was visible by a little gap from Ren's arm, and softly said in a hushed tone, "Au revoir mon amour*," and spoke louder this time, "I look forward to working with the both of you!"

* * *

><p>After Reino was completely out of sight, Ren slowly turned his body and face the pale, pale Kyoko.<p>

"Mogami-san?" he whispered.

No answer. She was suffering from too much shock from the evil kiss.

Nevertheless, he tried again and this time he grabbed her shoulders and shook her just a bit and looked deeply into her eyes. "Mogami-san?"

Suddenly Kyoko's eyes seemed to now focus, but they didn't land on Ren's eyes; instead of her eyes, her fist collided with Ren's right cheek!

He stumbled back and held onto his cheeks, starring wondrously at Kyoko.

Ren couldn't believe such force that was in Kyoko's punch! But most of all, the fact that she hit him surprised him even more!

As he starred, he noticed something.

"She's shaking," he said aloud in disbelief.

Kyoko had her eyes closed; she didn't even notice that she had hit Ren.

It wasn't until Kyoko opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ren starring at her, with the most surprised expression on his face and was also holding onto his cheek.

That was when realization hit her like a big smack in the face (well in this chase, a big punch in the face).

_'I just hit Japan's most desirable man! I'm horrible!' _she thought to herself and then went towards Ren and bowed many times; simultaneously repeating, "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san!"

Seeing her like this, Ren couldn't help but laugh!

Kyoko immediately looked up and was confused. "Uh… Tsuruga-san, what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," he spoke through his laughs, "That was rude of me wasn't it? But anyway," he stopped laughing and smiled at Kyoko, "It's okay. I don't really care about you hitting me."

"But-!"

He shook his head. "The real question that I want to ask is, are you okay Mogami-san? You seemed like you didn't know who I was for a second."

"Oh, well about that…" Kyoko sighed then smiled, "It's nothing. I'm okay, I just zoned out and I guess my anger got the best of me, so I accidently hit you without myself knowing I did. Sorry if I worried you." _'Whoa! Great save Kyoko! If I had told him I thought he was Reino, he would have got mad and then he'll start hating me all over again!'_

Ren didn't buy it. He knew there was something else but didn't ask, just for Kyoko's sake, so he let it go for now. "Well I don't think that guy's going to be messing with you anytime soon."

_'If only that were true,' _Kyoko thought to herself.

"…How about I take you home?" he asked while lifting Kyoko's bike from the ground and wheeled it to Kyoko.

Kyoko couldn't help but wonder why Ren was being so nice to her. Of course he was nice to her, most of the time, but right at this moment it was like he was protecting her.

Well whatever the reason was, Kyoko brushed it away and nodded to Ren. "Mm, thank you!"

* * *

><p>When Kyoko and Ren got into Ren's car, the bike somehow was fitted into the back seats, Kyoko still couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole punching Ren thing.<p>

Question's kept on passing through her mind as they drove: _What if there's a bruise in the morning? Will the director yell at him? Was he mad at her for punching him? _But one particular question drove her crazy: _What if he knows about what Reino said to me before he kissed me?_

_'What? Haha, there's no way he would have known what he said to me. He was too far to even hear the whisper!' _Kyoko finished her thought and quickly looked at Ren's face.

Even though his expression was normal, that didn't fool Kyoko. She was already used to reading how Ren really felt and right now, it was as if he was remembering something that angered him.

She quickly looked away and thought to herself, _'He knows!'_

But of course, Kyoko was just misunderstanding, like always.

What Ren was really angry about was the fact that Reino was able to make Kyoko shake with fear.

Ren hadn't seen her like that at all. Compared to the time when Kyoko first met him when he was acting as Cain Heel, she was scared but this incident with Reino made things worse.

During filming in two days, Ren was going to have to keep close to Kyoko and protect her from Reino.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was still thinking vigorously to herself. _'If Ren knows what Reino told me then he must think…! Wait… what would he think?' _Either way, she couldn't help but worry that Ren might be misunderstanding but then she remembered the part when she punched him right in the face.

_'He's mad at me about hitting him!'_

At the exact same time when Ren stepped on the break cause of a red light, Ren suddenly remembered something important and need to tell Kyoko right away and meanwhile, Kyoko couldn't help but not want Ren to continue on hating her so she needed to apologize. So guess what happened next; they both turned their faces towards each other and… knocked heads!***

* * *

><p>*Au revoir mon amour is French and in English it's Goodbye my love.<p>

** Well I hope that made sense but if it didn't, what Kyoko meant by 'baby' was one of her apparition's, since of course again, Reino took her away.

***Who cares if Ren's taller! Let's just say he bent his head down to talk to Kyoko! Yeah, let's say that :)

* * *

><p><strong>So... Just some things I want to say...<strong>

**Yeah... I just _had _to stop at that part! lol sorry but it was too hard to pass! I mean I want you guys to think about what might happen next! **

**Don't get me wrong, I wrote a lot after that part but I got thinking, there's more drama coming so why not get to the good part first and then give you the drama (don't worry it's not all that bad, but it does have something to do with Reino and Ren *hint hint*) Also I needed to research on something about the Heel Siblings cause I'm finally having Ren and Kyoko act as them! Look forward to that! Also Ren's dad too!**

**Also, I don't know if I already said this to all of you but I'm working on the 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' story line and it's easier of I do them like chapters so I was thinking when this story got to when they are done filming an episode and when it's ready to show on TV, I can just Kyoko or someone watch it and then leave it as a line break when they are done watching and then do something after that but the next chapter will be the 'Can It Be? Will It Be?' Episode 1.**

**Understand me? Sorry I don't explain well but anyway...**

**Hm, well, I think I rushed a bit in this chapter and well, I feel uneasy about it. Ugh SORRY! DX**

**Well I hope it was acceptable, give me some feedback; comments; concerns; ideas; yelling for not updating; complaints, whatever it is I appreciate your truthfulness! Thank you! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013!**

**oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! (yeah since I wasn't able to update on 25th why not the day before my birthday? lol my birthday present to you guys!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading all my chapters this year! Happy Holidays to everyone! :D (though I'm late) And Happy New Year!<strong>

** (Okay I'm done talking...)**

**Love,**

**EsteVamp4998**


	20. Chapter 19,5: Revenge Is Sweet

**Hey guys! Happy New Year!**

**Okay so this chapter is meant to be a kind of bonus/filler/sneak peak/climax chapter. Of course since it's that type of chapter, it's short. Though this was orginally for chapter 20 but the since we're in 2013 now, why not now? So... yeah lol**

**I wrote this as a way to let you guys knows what's coming up soon, just a New Years present :)**

**(I'll reply to all the reviews in Chapter 20)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>****_DO NOT_****_ own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!_**

**_I _****_DO NOT_****_ own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!_**

**So please enjoy Chapter 19.5 of 'Love Triangle Much?'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19.5<strong>

**Revenge Is Sweet**

* * *

><p>"What do you have for me today?" a tall sleek haired man asked as he sat down behind his desk, carefully watching as a young man with a baseball cap on, hiding part of his face, smiled and handed him a camera's memory card.<p>

"Something very juicy," he chuckled.

The sleek haired man smirked as he plugged the memory card into his laptop. "Give me a headline."

"I was thinking, 'The Vampire Vs Prince Charming For The Hand Of The Maiden'!"

The man looked up, and scowled. "Do you take me for an idiot? No one is going to want to be interested in such a stupid headline as that!"

The camera man winced but held strong to his confidence. "Of course not sir but…"

"What!"

"Look at the picture closer, who do you see?"

"What do you mean 'who do you see'! All I see is someone with white long hair and… wait…"

The young man smirked. "You know who the long haired man is right?"

"He's the lead singer of Vie Ghoul," then the man paused and laughed, "Right now everyone's saying that Vie Ghoul's going to be hotter than Fuwa Sho pretty soon."

"And guess who the other two people are in the picture."

The man looked closer at the picture and his screen and gasped! He then looked at the young man and reached for his hand. "Excellent work Shouta!"

The young man, Shouta, smiled and shook his boss's hand. "Thank you, and how about we call it, A Competition For Her Heart?"

"Even better!"

* * *

><p>After Shouta showed the picture to his boss, he went home and laughed with joy.<p>

He reached inside his jeans pocket for the three photos he took earlier and had them print out.

As he was looking at the photos he raised one in particular and smirked, a fox like smirk and said, "Mogami Kyoko… hm, you sure have changed since the last time I saw you and look at the present I have for you. You'll be seeing it pretty soon, my darling. Haha! Who would have imagined that you could have Tsuruga Ren and the lead singer Reino of Vie Ghoul fighting over you. When their fans find out about this, you'll be ruined!"

* * *

><p>In a few days, the news paper's front page will show three pictures.<p>

One will be showing Reino dipping Kyoko and planting a kiss on her neck.

The second will be showing Ren pushing Reino away from Kyoko, and finally, the third one will be Ren grabbing Kyoko's shoulders and looking closely at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh drama's coming between those three! (Oh don't forget about Sho either!) XD<strong>

**Plus, how are this Shouta and Kyoko connected? Hm...**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


	21. Chapter 20: Ice Packs & Damnit Reino!

**Hi everyone! I feel soooo bad for giving all hope to those I sent messages to that I was updating, I truly was that day until my internet crashed and was gone for days and lets just say high school was stressing me so much but that's not an excuse at all, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this chapter I wrote a loooonnnnngggg time ago in the beginning of 2013 so the next chapter will definitely be better. But Happy Holidays everyone! I'm finally back! And Happy New Year! cx**

**Sadly, I was planning to answer my reviews that I couldn't send messages to but I'm sorry guys, I'm lazy xc forgive me! I'm terrible xc**

* * *

><p><strong>So without further ado, <strong>**Please enjoy Chapter 20 of Love Triangle Much? !**

**I of course don't own anything except my characters I add c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**"Icepacks & Damnit Reino! "**

* * *

><p>The impact from knocking heads with Ren lasted for a brief second and Kyoko couldn't feel the throbbing pain that she was expecting; actually there was no pain at all! All she felt was a sort of warmness against her lips. She could hear her heart pounding against her chest; so much it reminded her the time when she rode a roller coaster with Sh-…<p>

Hmm…

On second thought, let's not go there. Instead, it reminded her when her father would always give her hugs and kisses when he was really proud at her… Wait...

Kisses?

Kiss?

Kisses...

….

KISS!

W-was she kissing…!?

* * *

><p>Being this close to Kyoko is all Ren ever wanted but he didn't mean having her this close meant that she was kissing him! This isn't what he wanted!<p>

Well...

No! This was wrong; especially when Kyoko had her eyes closed and looked like she was trying to open them but was too afraid to!

Sadly his kiss with Kyoko is just a peck... on the check. It shouldn't even be called a kiss actually. Though to the Happy-But-I-Really-Shouldn't-Be-Enjoying-This-Ren, it was a kiss that had to be covered up.

Somehow...

* * *

><p>She'd had enough of this! Kyoko needed to know what was happening! So finally, she started opening her eye's….<p>

Slowly…

* * *

><p><em>'Oh shoot!' <em>Ren thought when he saw Kyoko slowly opening her eyes. He had to think of something quick! But what?!

And thankfully it hit him!

Ren quickly grabbed his new script from his bag, while trying not to move his head too much and replaced his cheek with the script when Kyoko moved back so she could think she was kissing the script.

Yes it was the most stupid idea he could think of but maybe Kyoko would believe it….

Maybe…

Hopefully…

* * *

><p>Her eyes were fully opened now and she saw a script right in front of her face.<p>

_'What is this?' _she though and was confused!

Wasn't she… k-k-kissing Ren? Not that she liked it or anything! She was relieved that she wasn't kissing him at all! Though why were her lips on the script?

She blushed embarrassed but then again, she didn't remember any paper being warm… weird… Who cares! She wasn't kissing Ren so that's all that mattered!

Kyoko pushed aside the script and saw Ren smiling at her.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

_'What? Did you know I was kissing the script? Oh he couldn't have right? I mean… oh forget it!' _Kyoko replied nervously, "What do you mean?"

"About my script; I wanted your opinion."

"Oh of course!" _'Haha… guess I was silly for nothing,' _she thought and said, "I'm not done yet."

"Here then," Ren handed her the script and just when Kyoko was about to ask him something, the impatient car behind them beeped loudly startling Ren and Kyoko.

"Oops, green light," Ren said and hit the gas pedal and drove away while waving a hand to the car behind as an apology.

* * *

><p>As they drove on after being beeped at, Kyoko couldn't help but notice that sometimes Ren would rub his cheek like he was in pain and to make matters worse, he winced too.<p>

_'That's the cheek I punched!' _Kyoko felt so horrible and guilty about it she had to make it up to him, somehow. They were almost at Darumaya Restaurant when she thought of something else she need to ask Ren about. It completely crossed her mind!

"Uh, Tsuruga-san…"

"Yes?"

"About tomorrow, what time should I be there?" she asked, "I was never told if we were going to be shooting in the afternoon or night."

Ren thought for a moment what he was going to film with Kyoko tomorrow, but then he remembered they were acting as the Heel siblings again. "We're doing an action scene at night this time. We'll have to be there at nine. I'll be late so meet me inside our room after Jelly Woods helps you with Setsu."

"Okay thank you," even though Ren wasn't saying anything about his cheek, she still had to ask him, "Ren…"

"Yes Mogami-san?"

"How's your cheek?"

Ren sighed and looked at her for a moment, "You know it's not your fault-"

"Please Tsuruga-san," she begged, "I feel horrible, please tell me the truth."

He sighed once again and said, "Sore, but don't worry about it. Look we're already at your place-"

Immediately Kyoko bowed her head and sincerely apologized. "I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I'm so horrible! I bet you hate me!"

"Mogami-san!" Ren didn't know what to do! When Kyoko was like this, what was one supposed to do? He knew she shouldn't have told her anything!

Then, all of a sudden, Kyoko's head flew up and seemed like she had come up with an idea and smiled. "Don't worry Tsuruga-san! I'll be right back and I'll bring you something!"

Before Ren could respond, Kyoko was already out of the car and headed right for the doors of the restaurant.

"At least she smiled," Ren chuckled and started to get Kyoko's bike from the back of his car.

* * *

><p>As Kyoko rushed into Darumaya restaurant, she made sure to say hello to the regular customers and quickly went behind the counter where the shop owners wife was.<p>

The wife turned and was surprised to see Kyoko. "Kyoko? I wasn't expecting you to come 'til-"

"Sorry oba-san but I really need your help right now!"

The wife led Kyoko into the kitchen so they could talk a bit more privately. "What's wrong?"

"Can I have some ice? My friend got hurt and they need it."

"Of course Kyoko; is your friend alright? Who is it?"

"Well it's uh…" Kyoko hesitated. _'Should I tell her? Of course I should but what about her reaction?' _

The wife looked at Kyoko and smiled, "You can tell me Kyoko."

The actress let out a breath and whispered, "Tsuruga Ren."

With a gasp the wife said, "Tsu-!" even before she could finish his name, Kyoko quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh!" then she let go.

The wife laughed and assured Kyoko she wasn't going to tell anyone but she was surprised and whispered, "_The _Tsuruga Ren? The model and actor?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Then I better get him some ice! Ooo and in the meantime Kyoko, go get some cloths."

* * *

><p>While in her room, Kyoko grabbed the first cloth she saw and started looking for another.<p>

Finally she found one and sure enough, it was the only one and she noticed it belonged to someone, but who? Who gave her such a thing? Oh wait…

Her mother…

Saena…

At first she hesitated, the cloth was the only thing she had left of her mother and she didn't want to tarnish it, but she knew Ren needed it more than her at the moment.

* * *

><p>After Kyoko received the ice in a plastic bag, she covered it with the two cloths she found and went back outside.<p>

She found Ren waiting for her with her bike. Then, she handed him her homemade icepack and with a smile, took the bike. She thanked him for saving her and driving her home.

Ren smirked and held the icepack to his cheek. "You're welcome Mogami-san, and thank you for the icepack."

"You're welcome," she smiled and waved goodbye, "See you tomorrow!"

Ren waved and got into his car. "Tomorrow," he said and drove off.

* * *

><p>That night, Kyoko was ready for bed but couldn't forget about Reino kissing her neck. <em>'It felt like all the blood in my body was being drained,' <em>she shivered and pulled her covers over her neck.

Though that's not all she remembered, the moment when Reino suddenly dipped her and kissed her neck, she remembered that before he kissed her, Reino had whispered something in her ear…

_"Don't forget, you owe me something in a few days."_

_Kyoko starred at him and spoke bitterly, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He just laughed and said, "Then I guess you won't be seeing your little friend ever again."_

_Before Kyoko could hit or ask him what she meant, Reino had already kissed her neck._

The kiss disgusted her so much she lost it and zoned out. The next thing she remembered was herself punching Ren and apologizing so much to him.

Now that Kyoko was in her room, she decided to check her calendar and check what was coming in a few days.

When she saw the date Reino had meant, Kyoko collapsed to the floor and cursed Reino to all the bitterness and end and hoped he will suffer forever!

"Valentine's Day," she breathed and then suddenly, the words he spoke 'little friend' finally struck her. Kyoko was beyond upset. "Damnit Reino! Why do you have to kidnap my baby again?"

One of her apparitions were missing, and Kyoko knew this was now war between the Beagles, once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yes sadly that is the end of this chapter, um I would like to say sorry to all my readers, it has actually been a year since I updated. But I couldn't have done it without my friends! They really stabbed me and worked me to the death to update (I'm kidding, they just quilted me lol but I love them because they supported me cx)<strong>

**So THANK YOU ofcowardlycourage, GigglyNana, AND Razalas!**

**But also thank you everyone for reading _'Love Triangle Much?' _Chapter 20! May there be many more to come!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. Chapter 21: Situations Can't Be Avoided

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! 2015! XD I'm 1 more year older! My birthday was Dec. 30th!**

**Very sorry that I have been updating every year now xc Please forgive me xc But no matter what I will always continue this story! I love writing it and I just love all of the reviews I get and they always cheer me on when I want to write a chapter. **

**I have been thinking about posting my fiction drama Can It Be? Will It Be? on Fiction Press, what do you guys think about that? I was thinking that because I will be mentioning the drama in this fanfic but I'll see what happens.**

**Update: My Spanish translator has been busy with school so I don't really know If she will continue the LTM? Spanish version, I really hope she does though, but I'll keep everyone updated. BUT I have been in contact with a new translator for a different language, I'll fully announce it when the first Chapter is done :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I <span>DO NOT<span> own Skip Beat!, Yoshiki Nakamura does and I love her work!**_

_**I DO NOT own the drama, manga, or anime of Skip Beat!**_

**So please enjoy Chapter 21 of 'Love Triangle Much?'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**"Situations Can't Be Avoided"**

* * *

><p>~What Happen Last Chapter~<p>

That night, Kyoko was ready for bed but couldn't forget about Reino kissing her neck. 'It felt like all the blood in my body was being drained,' she shivered and pulled her covers over her neck.

Though that's not all she remembered, the moment when Reino suddenly dipped her and kissed her neck, she remembered that before he kissed her, Reino had whispered something in her ear…

"Don't forget, you owe me something in a few days."

Kyoko starred at him and spoke bitterly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He just laughed and said, "Then I guess you won't be seeing your little friend ever again."

Before Kyoko could hit or ask him what she meant, Reino had already kissed her neck.

The kiss disgusted her so much she lost it and zoned out. The next thing she remembered was herself punching Ren and apologizing so much to him.

Now that Kyoko was in her room, she decided to check her calendar and check what was coming in a few days.

When she saw the date Reino had meant, Kyoko collapsed to the floor and cursed Reino to all the bitterness and end and hoped he will suffer forever!

"Valentine's Day," she breathed and then suddenly, the words he spoke 'little friend' finally struck her. Kyoko was beyond upset. "Damnit Reino! Why do you have to kidnap my baby again?"

One of her apparitions were missing, and Kyoko knew this was now war between the Beagles, once again.

* * *

><p>~Still Night Time~<p>

"Oh my gosh! He did this again!" Kyoko screamed, "Doesn't he know when to stop?"

Kyoko paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. _'Should I just poison him? If I don't he'll just torture me forever!_' Kyoko laughed hysterically. "Haha! Beagle, you're a dead man!"

As Kyoko was enjoying her little plan to poison Reino, below her, the whole restaurant was able to hear her laughter. The owners nervously laughed and apologized to their customers.

* * *

><p>The next morning the president woke up with a huge smile on his face and stretched. "Ah today is going to be a beautiful day!"<p>

Lory got his robe on and kissed the top of his anaconda's head. "Natsuko-chan, this drama is going to fix all those love troubles in the world!" he squealed, "I'm so excited!"

There was a knock on the door and the president called out in a sing song voice, "You may come in!"

Sebastian entered the room and bowed. "Ah Sebastian, good morning!" Lory smiled, "Did you come in here to bring me some good news? Today is just wonderful isn't it?" The president continued to enjoy his happy morning as he picked Natsuko-chan and danced with her across the room.

Sebastian let out a sigh, "I'm afraid we have a problem."

Lory stopped dancing and set Natsuko-chan down. He walked towards Sebastian and his expression changed from a joyful one to a cold one. "What kind of problem?"

Sebastian handed the president an envelope and he opened it. Inside contained a few photos of a man taking pictures. Another photo showed what the man was taking pictures of. "Did our man take the man's camera?"

"I'm afraid not sir, the man was too fast for-"

"Do you know what this means?" Lory was outraged. Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes, that Miss Mogami is in trouble."

The president sat down in a chair near him. "Find out who he is, who he works for! We must not let this go out in such a time like this!"

Sebastian nodded, "I already ordered that in advance sir."

Lory sighed, "Thank you."

When Sebastian left the room, Lory picked up his phone and dialed a number. The person on the other end answered. _"Yes?" _"Come meet me in my office at LME, we have to talk."

* * *

><p>Today was Kyoko's day off, well she needed to be Suki later tonight, but for now she didn't have much to do. Although, all she could think about was how was she going to take revenge on Reino.<p>

It would have to be in a way where he wouldn't expect her to poison him. If she made any wrong move he could torture her little apparition. She didn't want that! The frustration took Kyoko over! She just didn't know how to do it in a safe way…

Kyoko rolled on her floor trying to calm her head down from all of her worrying but that just made her feel dizzy. She screamed inside her pillow to help let the frustration out. Also, she put a pillow on the ground then did a head stand, her legs rested on the wall next to her when she felt like she was going to fall over.

All the things she tried doing never calmed her down. She couldn't stab him with a poisonous pen, nor needle… Maybe a drink… would he even drink it? All the thoughts on ways to poison him passed her mind.

It wasn't until after a while of Kyoko doing her head stand she suddenly come up with an epiphany! "You know I'll just make him chocolates! And put poison in them!" she laughed, "It'll be perfect! And- wait… I can't kill him! What will happen to my apparition!? Well I can make him fall asleep… Yep! That's what I'll do!"

Now that Kyoko figured out her problem with Reino, she just needed to solve her problem of getting back on her feet and not her head on the ground…

Slowly she bent her legs and tried to steady herself, she moved her hand a bit so she could flip over, but since she was upside down for a while Kyoko wasn't feeling so well and, she fell right away and she screamed as her face hit the floor.

It took her a while until she was finally able to control her body. "You know, I'll just practice my lines for a bit until time passes; that sounds safe…"

* * *

><p>The president was waiting in his office for the person he called earlier. Just in time, someone knocked on his door. Lory walked over and opened the door and behind the door was Ren. "Please come take a seat," Lory gestured to his pink fluffy couch.<p>

Once Ren and Lory settled down, the president spoke. "Could I get you anything before I start? Would you like some tea?"

Ren smiled, "No thank you, I'm alright."

The president nodded, "Well then, I will start. It seems that we have a slight problem on our hands."

"What kind of problem?"

"There will be a few pictures flying around and once your fans see them it will become a huge scandal."

Ren smiled, "There have been a lot of scandals that I have taken care of before, and I really don't think it will be a problem."

Lory sighed, "This time around is different. A girl is involved with your scandal but we are going to try and stop the pictures from going out but it will take some time to find out where they are."

"I've been in scandals with women before, I don't think it's something you need to worry about."

"This time I have to, these photos that were taken will make your fans mad and the girl will suffer."

The brown eyed model grew nervous, "Excuse me but, what kind of pictures were taken of me?"

Lory showed a stern face, "Well there is one where you are pushing Vie Ghoul's Reino away from Mogami-san, then one where you're holding onto Mogami-san's shoulders and looking right into her eyes and then-"

Ren sighed and rested is hand on his forehead as his elbow landed on the couch's armrest. "It was an unavoidable situation."

"Whatever the situation was we need to think of a story so Mogami-san doesn't get the heat from Vie Ghoul or your fans."

Ren looked at the president. He would do anything to help Kyoko. "How do you suppose we cover this?"

On the outside Lory showed how bad this situation was, it was epically bad for Kyoko, but in the inside he was very happy with this development because now he had a plan.

The president grinned, "And that is why I called you here because I knew you wouldn't let me down."

The model grew nervous as he watched the president's grin grow wider.

* * *

><p>In the middle of practicing her script, Kyoko was able to memorize all her lines she needed, but she grew bored of her character. It was just the completely opposite of her! Suki was sweet, too sweet! How can she remain so calm in that kind of situation that's about to happen in her life? Kyoko still practiced and she was doing well, until a certain part made her fall asleep. Her head fell right on her desk and drool was already creeping out of the corner of her mouth.<p>

It wasn't until Kyoko finally heard her cellphone ring that she woke up with a startle and answered. "H-hello?" she groggily said; still tired from her nap.

"Mogami-san?" a familiar voice came from the phone.

It took a while for Kyoko to pinpoint who the voice belonged to, but she figured it out. "Tsuruga-san?" Even though she was aware that Ren was on the phone, she just couldn't react because reality still felt like a dream.

Ren chuckled, he could tell just she woke up. "Would you like to go on a date?"

Kyoko was confused, "What's so funny? And sure- Wait… WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>WOO for cliffhangers! XD<strong>

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll always continue this fanfic even know I don't update regularly, everyone's reviews always encourages me to write my next chapter :) Speacial thanks to my friends:**

** cowardlycourage and GigglyNana! They have been helping me so much CX**

**But also thank you everyone for reading 'Love Triangle Much?' Chapter 21! May there be many more to come!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
